Underneath
by LilangLuha
Summary: Roy x Ed and maybe others. Ed is coerced into accepting an undercover assignment as a student can the Fullmetal Alchemist survive halls of peculiar teachers, petty classmates, runins with military, and a dysfunctional love octagon? Enjoy!
1. Chapter Prologue

**Author Notes:**  
- Don't like then don't read. This'll make everyone's life easy ;-).  
- I've written other fanfics before, but it's been years! This is my 1st ever attempt at a FMA fanfic, so I'm quite nervous! I'm not perfect, but I always try my best!  
- I don't own FMA, I am not here to make a profit, or to win the Nobel Peace prize. I am here to write a fanfic bc it's fun and I 3 FMA. Flames will be flushed down the toilet, but please don't be afraid to tell me what you think, comment or critique (nicely, that is).  
- I tend to write disgustingly quirky fics, so this isn't for the "serious hearted." I also write ad-lib; I don't even know what's happening most of the time. The characters have a life of their own I guess.  
- This is my 1st try at posting at FFNet. I have no idea how this story will go. If it turns too smutty for FFNet, then I may just stop posting. I want to abide by the rules  
- I hope you all enjoy and leave a message please (give me something to go by.)

**Prologue: Mission Accepted**

"You want me to do WHAT?" Edward's voice slowly raised into a squawk.

Maes Hughes didn't even flinch. He continued to smile his ever-so-jolly smile, as if nothing was ever amiss. "You want me to repeat myself? I can do that for you, Edward." He proceeded to pick up the cream-colored paper from his desk. He pointed at the first bullet point and talked as if he were talking to a small child. "It's an assignment, an undercover assignment in fact."

Ed waved his hand to silence him. "I know what you said, but this isn't what I'm here for. Couldn't you give something REAL since I've come to Central?"

Maes shrugged his shoulders. "You've been running around in circles for a while, I figured you need a little break. It isn't that difficult of an assignment; it'll only take a bit of your time." His smile broadened, showing all his perfect teeth. "You'll do it, right?"

The younger man's left eyebrow twitched. Maes was a good guy; a VERY good guy, but when he gave that charming smile, there had to be a catch. This man in front of him was all about secrets and getting people to do what he wanted before they even realized it. Reminded him of pretty much every higher-up in the military… Were all adults like that?

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I'm not going undercover as some high school kid! I'm not a kid or a babysitter. I'm a State Alchemist, dammit." He pounded one fist on the table before him.

"That's the thing, Edward. Since you just got transferred here, we haven't really been able to get any of the paperwork done. It would be a waste for such talent as yours to sit around." Hughes said.

"St. Augustine Academy is back East! Go send someone from over there. We don't need to run this dumb errand."

"Ah, but you see, how many teenaged personnel are part of the military operations? Can you see someone else passing for a high school student?" The older man pointed out.

Ed went through his list of names in his head, and as he went along with it, his frown deepened. He suddenly had a disturbing image of Havoc attempting to hit on giggly high school girls and still failing. He shook his head to clear that image away.

"So that's a no?" Hughes asked.

"N-no, no." The blonde stammered. "I mean, yes, it's a no…."

Hughes stood up and clapped his hands together in glee. "Was that a 'yes'? So that means you'll do this assignment?"

"What? No! I never said –."

"That's right, Edward Elric." The other man pushed up his glasses, nodding in agreement. "There's nobody else who could do a better job than you, the great and legendary Full Metal Alchemist!" He raised a fist in the air and Ed could have sworn he saw glitter, similar to Armstrong's, in the background.

"Look here, I'm hardly a legend! I'm just a kid!"

"Ah-hah! But you just said you weren't a kid, and that you're a State Alchemist! Tsk, tsk." He wagged a finger in his face. "A powerful State Alchemist can do anything, even be able to tackle the harshest, most dangerous hallways of adolescence!" He straightened then shoved the small pile of papers regarding the case to Ed. "And you might find the State University library of interest."

Edward perked up upon hearing the word 'library.'

Hughes continued. "St. Augustine is adjacent to the East State University campus, and they happen to share a number of facilities. It so happens that they share access to the University Library, and it isn't too far off from the classrooms."

An infamous research library was too tempting, like a carrot hung in front of a horse. The blonde finally accepted the papers, leafing through them and reading the details under the bullet-points. "So…. All I have to do is pretend to be a student?"

"You'll be perfect for this." Hughes reassured. "Just pretend, keep a low profile, and see if the rumors of any illegal activity are true. Since I'll be here, you'd be reporting to Eastern Headquarters."

Ed twitched. He really didn't want to do that again. "Where does Al fit into all this?"

"Of course Al will go with you. He just won't go to class that's all. The armor is a little too distinct."

Edward frowned a bit. The only peers he's interacted with are Winry and Al, and they weren't exactly the typical lot either. He didn't really know what other people his age did.

Sensing the boy's hesitation, Hughes opened his arms out in excitement. "Think of it, Ed. A chance for you to be a normal 15 year old for just a little while! Clear your head and it'll make you better prepared to restart your journey! Not that the military personnel are that undesirable, OK, maybe a few here and there, but for once, you'll be surrounded by the most prestigious students all around! It's a chance! Take it! Be a kid! Go play pranks, have crushes, smoke crack!"

Edward blinked. The man's excitement always made him a little dizzy and muddle-headed. He wondered how many prisoners ever died from a hemorrhage from being interrogated until their veins decided the rants were too much for them. He sighed silently. _At least he hasn't said the "E" word yet._

"I know you'll get the experience of a lifetime! And," He brought out a picture from his breast pocket. Upon seeing that ever-so familiar gesture, Ed began to feel cold sweat on the back of his neck and started to back out toward the office door. "My little Elysia is going to go to school there someday!" He shoved the picture so close to the boy's nose that it was only a colorful, blinding blur to Edward.

_Nooooo_. The blonde mentally exclaimed as Hughes' incessant praises just became a buzz in his ears. It kind of reminded him of high-pitched squeaking noise that nails made when they scratched a blackboard with a vengeance. It made his ears ring and his head swim all the more.

"Look at her, isn't she the best? She's going to outsmart and out-rank her classmates at St. Augustine once she steps a foot into that pristine campus of theirs. She'll even become the champion soccer team star and class president all in one! And you won't believe what she did the other day, she came up and …."

Edward's back finally touched the wooden door and he sprang into action. "K-thanksGottaGoSeeYouI'llGetThisDoneBYE!" Ed rushed as he opened the door and ran as fast as he could down the hall. He only slowed down once he knew he was safe and saw Al sitting and waiting by the water fountain.

"You sure you're OK with this, Nii-san?" Al asked apprehensively, as they walked from the train station to Eastern Headquarters. They'd just arrived an hour later than expected because of a transfer train running immensely off schedule.

"Why do you ask, Al?"

"Because you have that face."

"What are you talking about?" Ed scowled.

"That face." Al pointed. "You look like you've swallowed those really sour candies from the station vendor."

"I'm OK, I'm OK. Just a little annoyed that I went all the way to Central only to be turned back and now I'm going to have to play babysitter and shit." His arms started to flail around the way it did when his emotional state grew increasingly agitated and his rants started to evolve into gibberish. Passers by stared at a calmly walking hunk of armor, and a boy muttering and twitching at his own accord. Al was used to it; he was even accidentally hit by his brother's flailing octopus arms a time or two in the past. The older brother continued. "I have to pretend, Al! Pretend! I have to pretend to be a damned normal twittering teenager! Not only that, but I have to report TO East Headquarters!"

Al simply walked on thunk by thunk. "But we know everyone there, and they're nice."

"Not that Colonel Bastard he isn't!"

"Hm, I don't think he's that bad."

"I can just see it now. That goddamned smirk of his when he finds out I've got to go do this St. Augustine assignment!" Edward heaved. "Al, why did I take this mission?"

"Because you forgot your ear-plugs in the suitcase."

Ed paused. "You know, you'll not have anything to do while I do this undercover work."

Al shrugged. "It's alright. As long as there is a library filled with interesting books, I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself, Nii-san. I heard that studying at the Academy is like being stalked by a pack of hungry wolves at night then being eaten alive."

Ed winced. It's the little phrases like that which made him wonder about his little brother's true level of innocence.

The next thing they knew, they stood before a very familiar wooden door.

"Look, Nii-san. They've replaced the door." Al observed the lack of kick marks and scratches that were made before.

Ed and Al could hear the sounds of chatting, laughing, yelling, and things being shuffled or thrown around behind the newly varnished entrance.

"Sounds like the animals are restless." Ed muttered, and then sighed in resignation. "Ah well, here we go." Ed lifted his automail leg and kicked the door in his familiar ritualistic fashion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.

**Part 1: Lying Bastard**

Ed and Al were completely unperturbed by the chaos before them. The smell of coffee lingered in the air as reports, letters, and paper airplanes lined tables and the wooden floor. Everyone there didn't even notice the brothers enter; they were involved in their own tasks, from writing actual government documents to snoring at their desk to reading the newspaper comics. Both boys were not surprised to realize that the only half-sane personnel, Riza Hawkeye, was not within the vicinity.

Edward simply kept his focus on the man sitting behind the mahogany desk in front of the window, nonchalantly writing on documents with his feathered pen. The boy kicked the door shut, satisfied for having caused a muddy boot-mark on it, then stomped up to the desk with the assignment detail in his hand and his mind spinning for ways to get out of it.

_That's right, Ed._ He reassured himself. _Tell him you can't do it. Be an adult and adults like to discuss. Yes, reason with him. There are so many reasons why you shouldn't. Point number one: It's a waste of time that you could be using to oversee more serious tasks. Point number two: This should be investigated by someone else. You aren't part of East HQ anymore. Point number three: you are not suited for this at all. You don't know what normal students are like. Right on, Ed. You are so very right._

Ed and Al stood before the desk, but Roy Mustang must not have noticed their presence because he continued on with his pen. Edward opened his mouth to begin his mentally rehearsed speech when he noticed what Roy was working on in front of him. The paper on Roy's desk said "Military Document" on top, but it was riddled with doodles of a badly drawn bunny hopping from one bullet point to the other. His mind reeled at the thought of being unnoticed over a fat, deformed rabbit. He opened his mouth again to start.

"I just had that door replaced, you know." Not looking up, the colonel cut in before Edward could let his voice out.

Al watched as his brother's face slowly contorted from determination into that sour face. He sighed internally. He made his way to a seat against the wall, picked up a newspaper to read, and patiently waited for the storm to pass.

"I came all the way from Central and all you have to say is that I FUCKED UP YOUR DOOR!"

The office grew quiet as everyone turned their heads to finally notice the Elric brothers.

"Hey, you're back!" Breda greeted in surprise.

Havoc continued to snore, and Falman continued to work.

"Hi Al! Hi Ed!" Fury waved.

Al looked up from his newspaper and waved as Ed didn't even hear their greetings. The office became quiet again as they turned their heads in unison to watch a familiar scene before them.

The colonel finally looked up from his doodling. He put an elbow on the desk and let his jaw rest lazily on his hand. "What do you want me to say, that I missed you?"

"NO!" Edward exclaimed. "And I don't miss you at all, goddammit! I didn't even want to come back only to have to report to you and be completely humiliated beyond belief! I haven't even been here five minutes and you've already had to say some sort of remark to insult me."

"Come now, I haven't said anything to offend you, Fullmetal."

"And quit calling me that! I've got a name so why don't you use it instead of --."

"What did you come here for?" The older man interrupted.

Ed fumed and pointed at him. "You interrupted me! I wasn't finished."

"True," Roy said. "But let's cut to the chase here since I don't exactly have much time on my hands to talk to you."

"B-but you were DOODLING!"

Roy wholly ignored him, enjoying the glower he received in return, and motioned for the papers. "Did Hughes send you? He called and mentioned that you were going to be on assignment here, but he never gave details and said you'd explain it all."

Edward suddenly became aware that all the reasons that he recited a few minutes before were all forgotten. He glared intensely at the man before him. Roy just had the talent for pushing his buttons and making him forget everything he had to say; and now he even forgot what they were arguing about a minute ago. He let out a frustrated growl and threw the papers at the desk. He crossed his arms as Roy quickly read the summary.

"Undercover work." Roy murmured as he read through. "Undercover as a student at…" He paused, and the corner of his lips twitched upward. His face slowly gave way to a grin then the grin evolved into a snort, a chuckle, then a full out laughing spree with him nearly falling off the chair.

Everyone in the office looked at each other in bewilderment, except the slumbering Havoc.

Edward turned beet red. "S-shut up! I fail to see how this is _that_ funny!"

"Hey, what's he laughing about?" Fury asked, looking at Al.

Al replied. "Nii-san has to do undercover work at St. Augustine."

The office paused a moment, then joined in the howling laughter. Edward glared at his brother, who looked back at him and said, "Did I say something wrong, Nii-san?"

"Al, you weren't supposed to tell everyone."

"Oh." Al scratched the back of his metal head. "But even so, you doing undercover isn't that funny."

"F-fullmetal." Roy said between gasps of laughter. "Lt. Hawkeye will help you with this when she comes back." He handed the papers back while holding his stomach, which was hurting.

Edward snatched the detail back, wishing he could transmutate the man into a living, breathing pile of cow-poop.

The two brothers, not wanting to wait for Lt. Hawkeye to come back, immediately left the loud office to look for her. It was mentioned between gasping breaths that she was somewhere in the shooting facility taking her late lunch break. The two went to the practice range and immediately found Hawkeye shooting moving targets at booth number eight. It wasn't too difficult to find her, since she was the only female in the range.

She had the protective goggles and headgear on and they slightly jiggled every time she fired rounds. Her eyes were intense, focused, on the target; her expression the usual cold and unemotional mask. Edward thought she looked like a gattling gun with a face.

"Um, Lt. Hawkeye?" He called out.

She fired three shots to the paper target, all of them hitting the forehead on the same spot.

"Nii-san, I don't think she heard us. Maybe you should talk louder."

Ed slowly walked behind the woman and called out. "Lt. Hawkeye?"

She readied her gun and pulled the trigger, but felt a small, hesitant finger tap her on the shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat and her gun jerked downward, missing the forehead, but instead, shooting the target between the legs.

Ed and Al froze.

She took off her protective eye gear and turned around.

"Sorry!" The brothers said in unison, backing up in the process.

The Lieutenant blinked a few times. "Edward and Alphonse? What are you doing here?"

"Um, you see, we were sent here." Ed said.

"Actually, we weren't," Al corrected. "We came to find you because we didn't feel like waiting."

"Colonel said you'd help me with my undercover assignment." Edward finished.

Riza Hawkeye just sighed. If the colonel was the one who sent them to her, there must be a ridiculous reason, and possibly for just amusement's sake. Edward handed her the detail paper and she read it as fast as lightning. Her face remained a mask, but there was an amused glint in her eyes as she handed the papers back to the boy.

"I'll help you, Edward, but you have to do as I say, OK?"

"But, aren't you busy doing other things? Couldn't an undercover operative have helped me more with this preparation?"

Riza placed her gun back in her holster then took off the head-set. She placed her things in a blue duffel bag and zipped it shut. "No," she replied. "Because I went to the Academy for high school."

"Oh wow." Al said. "Everyone says the Academy is for prestigious people only."

Riza snorted unexpectedly. "Sure… But you are in luck, Edward. I happen to be of acquaintance with the Headmaster of the school. In addition, you don't have to worry about the expensive uniform. I kept mine over the years and you can use them."

Edward paused, then said uneasily, "…I'm wearing your uniform….?"

"Didn't Colonel Mustang tell you?" Riza almost smiled. Almost. "St. Augustine is an _all-girl's_ school."

End of Part 1: Lying Bastard  
TBC on Part 2: Sweet Vengeance

**L. Luha:** I've actually uploaded until Part 2 at my LJ, but I'll slowly migrate everything here and catch up…. FFNet is so new to me…. The interface and navigation is taking some getting used to, though I do like how they do some things. Hope you all enjoyed and lemme know what you think please (Runs off to read other's fics) +

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author**: _Yay! I'm finally caught up with what's posted on LJ, so now they should be (relatively) simultaneous postings! I want to put **smex **in the fic, but not until later chapters. Can someone can enlighten me as to **how explicit **is allowed on FFnet? That would be much appreciated! I gotta thank **FlyinBison **for the encouragement. Thanks, girlfriend. I hope you all sit back and feel entertained :-)_

**Part 2: Sweet Vengeance**

It was like a tornado rushing through the office about five minutes after the encounter with Riza Hawkeye. It caused the paper airplanes and doodled-on documents to whir around the air in uneven circles. The office stared, though unsurprised, at Edward Elric bursting in with his eyes aflame and his head sizzling with visible steam. The steam over his head thickened upon seeing the empty desk by the window. He slowly turned his head over to the other people left in the office.

"Where. Is. He."

Havoc continued to sleep, now with drool dripping down the side of his mouth, unaware of the noise around him. Fury sank lower in his seat and hid behind his book, hoping that he would shrink and become invisible. Breda, obviously hearing the boy, pretended to take the longest sip of coffee in the universe.

Edward knew they were afraid. It was a matter of finding the weakest link. He squinted his eyes at Fury, who panicked upon being targeted and started to fidget.

"OH, uh. Ed. I, uh, I'm very busy… reading important stuff…"

Finally, Falman, not taking his eyes from his work, spoke up. "Colonel Mustang took the rest of the day off."

"That doesn't answer my question." Edward scowled. "Where is he?"

"Don't know. He just said he had important things to do."

"Right after I go off to find out that I have to wear a fucking plaid skirt?"

Everyone awake stifled a laugh. Edward glared.

Breda leaned over and whispered to Fury. "He's probably at some date." They snickered.

Ed fumed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Breda and Fury maintained a look of innocence, then Ed stalked to the colonel's desk and picked up the phone. He attempted to reach the Investigations Department in Central office ten consecutive times in a row, but was deflected by the secretary stating that "Lt. Col. Hughes is currently not in his office at this time" and that she "couldn't find him in the facility." This was followed by the secretary grumbling about something regarding wasting time and the current over-spending on photo-paper.

Edward slammed the phone down and howled, "Does anyone in the government ever work?"

"Nii-san, you shouldn't run off so quickly like that!" Al said as he showed up by the now clearly splinted door. "Lt. Hawkeye and I had to find you."

Hawkeye was there next to Al and regarded the situation calmly. Upon seeing the first lieutenant there, the rest of the office-mates immediately put away their magazines and paper airplanes and resumed "work."

She sighed. "Edward, he's not here, so I suggest that you forget about that and just prepare for your upcoming assignment."

"What?"

Riza waved her hand. "What matters is that you have a mission before you now." She went to her desk and dropped her duffel bag beneath it. "What the colonel thinks matters none."

"B-b-b-but he should have told me! This is his doing! And Hughes! I didn't want this in the first place!" Ed protested. He knew he sounded whiny, but he couldn't help feeling incredibly agitated. The two were probably laughing about this at some bar.

Riza gave the boy a look similar to the one she had before she pulled her trigger and shot the target between the legs. "So you're saying you're disobeying orders?" Her look intensified and the boy could have sworn he felt a tiny zap from her eyes to his body.

The hair on the back of his head rose. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I mean…"

Al immediately came to the rescue. "Actually, we're on our way to do research on St. Augustine, Lieutenant." He dragged his brother gradually out of the office. "Thank you so much, Lt. Hawkeye. We really appreciate you helping us here."

She gave a small salute. "It's my duty." Once the pair was out of sight, she picked up a magazine from the floor. She rolled it up, then hit Havoc's mussed head with a loud smack.

"Huh? Wha--?" The man blinked.

"Good to have rejoined us, Lieutenant. Now get to work." She went to Roy's desk and took the pleasure to sit on the empty leather chair. She opened the magazine and began to read about the latest trend in Amestrian fashion boots.

---------

Al, as usual, managed to calm his older brother to a point of emotional stability, at least for the moment. They spent some time in the military facility's research archives and read several articles on the infamous St. Augustine. There seemed nothing suspicious about the school, except for the fact that many politicians', celebrities', and society's elite's daughters attended, regardless of their academic performance.

They finished their readings when dark came. It soon became apparent that the facility gradually dissipated into silence and that it was time to migrate to the dormitories. The two brothers made their way back to the old dormitory they always inhabited while stationed at East HQ. Al pulled the door and found it locked.

The brothers stared at each other.

"Maybe they forgot we were staying here." Al reasoned.

"Well, the colonel was supposed to arrange this for us. We ALWAYS stayed at Room 304."

"Maybe we should knock?"

The older brother gave a sigh of exasperation then knocked. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a young, very cute red-haired woman in military uniform blinking confusedly at them. "Yes?"

"This is our dorm." Ed replied.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows in thought and then realization dawned on her. "Oh! You must be the boys that stayed here before I did. I'm so sorry, but the colonel gave me this dorm right after you got transferred to Central!"

"Right. After. Central?"

"Yes!" She clasped her hands together in glee. "Oh my. He was right in that you are as cute as a bunny!"

Ed's face scrunched menacingly. "Cute. As. Bunny?" _Ok, that's it. That's it! He's going to get it. He's SO going to get it!_

She patted Edward on the head. Ed lifted his automail hand up to smack her arm away, but was stopped by Al sweeping him off to the side. The younger bowed politely. "Thank you for your time, ma'm. I hope we didn't bother you."

She smiled and waved as Al, once again, dragged his brother from making another potential scene. Edward eventually broke away from his brother's grasp and headed up to the colonel's office. He knew that the colonel wasn't there anymore, but Lt. Hawkeye might be. Al simply followed him, protesting and insisting that they just find a hotel to stay in for the night and worry about lodgings tomorrow. As usual, Edward's stubbornness got the best of him and he ignored his brother.

Once at the office, they weren't surprised to see Hawkeye locking the marred door shut. She looked up when she heard Al's thunking armor.

"Lieutenant. I need to know where the colonel is. Now." Ed demanded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you finish your work?"

"Yes, we went through the archives, the articles, and the microforms." He answered quickly. "Now I need to know where the colonel is." He shifted his weight a little. "Please."

Riza thought for a moment. It was already 9:00 pm and the boy was still thinking to take the man on? She admired his determination. Then she remembered those countless nights staying after work to finish documents that the colonel himself was too busy doodling to actually get done. She also remembered the time when he took off half the day for a different date, only to leave her babysitting the office a day before an inspection.

Once again that day, she looked at the miffed brother and nearly smiled.

-------

Al stopped his protests after they walked the past five blocks away from the military facility. He had gotten used to the times when he just knew his brother could not be convinced to stop. It wasn't apparent in the older brother's façade, but it was obvious in the set and determination of the golden eyes. Hence, Alphonse Elric merely shrugged his non-existent shoulders and trudged on behind the resolute blonde, and hummed internally to himself as he carried their luggage.

"Just don't go over-the-top, Nii-san." He said moments before they turned the corner and saw the town-house condominium. Al looked in amazement at the nice-ness of the townhouse: stone outside walls, clean and un-streaked windows shut by silky light blue curtains, and … an uncharacteristic polished garden gnome on the front porch. Al was a little amused at that and wondered why the colonel would have such a thing. Nevertheless, the location was certainly a far cry from the cramped military dormitories they were used to.

The two walked up to the door, and the elder knocked rather loudly on the door, not intimidated by the surprisingly pristine and prestigious condominium the colonel inhibited. He waited a moment or two, then knocked again, this time nearly cracking the mahogany door. Finally, the door opened.

A young, voluptuous woman stood behind it and stared at the two. "… May I help you?"

Ed and Al froze. Perhaps they had gotten the wrong place. "I'm sorry to bother you, ma'm, but is this 550 Harley?" Al asked politely.

"Yes…" she said.

"Is someone at the door?" A voice from inside came calling out. Then the two boys saw a familiar figure come out to stand beside the woman. The colonel looked his usual self, except he didn't wear his uniform; he wore a neatly pressed dark red button-down shirt and black pants. A semi-formal-wear, as if he'd just gotten back from a semi-fancy dinner. His dark eyes flashed a hint of surprise then annoyance, but quickly were averted into a tone of indifference.

"Roy," she asked, looking at him, then at the two outside. She eyed the luggage Al carried with him. "Who are these people?"

Edward's determined set of eyes suddenly shone and danced in amusement. The scene was becoming more interesting by the minute. Roy crossed his arms on his chest then said, "I have no idea. I'd never seen them before."

Edward nearly screamed, but he even surprised himself by keeping his cool for once. _I will win this one, bastard._

He then pasted the fakest, most innocent smile, and Al readied himself for the wave of mischief to come.

End of Part 2: Sweet Vengeance  
TBC on Part 3: Plaid Skirts

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

_-**Lilang Luha**: Feelin' good and ... hungry? HAHAHA. I don't know, but here's the 'revenge' part. Not as exciting, but I had fun writing it. I enjoy teasing the pretty ones... Oh, and for those Teen Titans/Robin fans, (who have a fetish for angst and shonen-ai tension) check out **FlyinBison**'s fic _**Red Robin**_; and omfg, I can't seem to stop reading _**Gold and Charcoal**_ on Touka Koukan. Just thought I'd put out fic recs, I'll shut up now! Enjoy:-D _

**Part 3: Plaid Skirts**

"Aw, you're such a kidder!" Edward grabbed Al's metal arm then dragged him forward, shoving past Roy and the woman. "Don't you remember that Al and I were staying here for a while?" He grinned when he saw the confused look on the woman's face and Roy's glint of annoyance return.

"What are you talking about?" Roy said. "I never said such a thing!" He lowered his voice. "And as you can see, I'm a little busy at the moment."

Ed plopped on the leather couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Oh, don't worry about us. You guys go on and do whatever it is you're doing."

Roy faced the woman and motioned toward the smug boy. "He's a total stranger. I swear I don't know who he is."

Al raised his hand. "I don't either."

Ed pouted, then waved them off while he looked at the woman. "You won't even notice us here."

"Look here, Fullmetal --." The colonel gritted out.

"So you _do_ know them, and you truly were expecting this child to come?" the woman said in surprise.

The colonel shook his head. "No, Christina, that's not---."

"Yes, ma'm." Edward straightened then made his eyes as big and round as possible. "We arrived here from the station three hours ago, but found the place empty, so Al and I went around and waited until now to come back and try again." He feigned a sad, helpless sigh. "We were so hungry, walking around in such a large unfamiliar city…."

She turned with vehemence toward the colonel. "You made a child wait for THREE hours so you could go on a dumb date?"

Roy raised his hands. "No, no! That's NOT true! I don't even know who these people are!"

Her voice was covered in deep frost. "You're a heartless worm!" She grabbed her things and immediately left for the door as Roy attempted to appease her in vain.

Edward grinned a true grin then gave Al a thumbs-up. Al merely sighed then sat on the lazy boy.

-------

By the time Roy was driving back to his townhouse from taking his date home, he had put on his military gloves and gave a few trial snaps in the car. He was warming them up for when he would incinerate a certain little blonde brat for ruining his evening. His thumb and middle finger tingled in anticipation of being used for vengeance's great pleasure. Once he opened the door, he immediately flung his arms out with his fingers together, ready to snap at the Fullmetal brat that invaded his house.

"S-s-sir, Colonel Mustang, sir!" Al waved his arms around nervously, then stood up and saluted.

Roy let out a frustrated growl, and Al winced. Unfortunately, Ed was lying down on the couch fast asleep and unhearing of any noise or commotion.

"P-p-please forgive my brother, sir!" Al pleaded. "Him and me, I mean, he and I didn't have a place to stay but then he got mad that you gave our dorm away, um, and you called him a rabbit and I tried to tell him we should just get a hotel but you know how he gets when he has that sour face because you just cant stop him but I truly tried and tried but he just wouldn't listen and I'm sorry for ruining your date I know we ruined it but we didn't mean to, we kinda didn't mean to, we sorta maybe oh I DUNNO ---."

Roy just sighed, then flopped onto the other lazy boy. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, calming down a little.

He ran his hand through his dark hair. He was too tired to argue. _Where do these kids get the energy?_ he wondered.

"Don't worry about your brother." He said. "You're right. I doubt there's any way for me to kick you both out without him doing something to cause my blood pressure to spike to unfathomable heights." He motioned to the stairs. "I've got a spare room on the 2nd floor you guys can use. Do whatever you want, but just don't go into my room."

Al protested. "But Colonel, sir, we can go to a hotel first thing tomorrow."

Roy waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Besides," He smirked. "St. Augustine is only five blocks from here."

-------

Edward screamed, protested, kicked, struggled, and flailed, but eventually gave in. He couldn't win. Lt. Riza Hawkeye made him try on her old St. Augustine uniform the next day. He was in the closet room next to Colonel Mustang's office (refusing to use the men's locker room), and she threatened to have him be her target practice if he didn't comply. He took his time dressing, annoyed at the thigh-highs occasionally snagging on his automail leg.

Hawkeye stood outside the door, and forced Edward out after he changed. Red-faced, cringing, and uncomfortable, he shuffled stiffly out of the cramped storage closet. Riza's eyes widened. Ed's mind reeled to paranoia. Hawkeye never showed that much emotion.

_Oh shit. I look stupid. This is stupid. Oh my god, I am cross-dressing! I'm wearing thigh-highs. Oh god, oh god…_ "T-there's no way this is going to work." Ed sputtered.

Hawkeye said no response, but merely grabbed the younger man's hair and tugged the braid free. Ed suddenly had a ridiculous notion that Hawkeye was going to rape him. _Holy shit nooo!_ His mind screamed. Ed wanted to whirl around to stop her, but she quickly yanked the loose hair up until it stung and his protest died into a pained squeak. She used the same hair tie and tied his hair into a high pony-tail with swift, accurate precision, then his fears faded away and he scolded himself for panicking.

"Edward." She sternly said. "Go into the office and look in the mirror."

He stared dumbly at the marred office door.

She grabbed him by the pony-tail and dragged him inside.

The office stopped their activity and the room was dead silent. Ed tightly squeezed his eyes shut to keep from any embarrassing stares as his shoes dragged against the floor. All he heard was the quiet of the room as he waited for the laughing and name-calling to start, but none happened. When Hawkeye stopped, he opened his eyes.

Golden eyes widened at the sight before him. It was him staring back at the full-length mirror, and yet, it wasn't him. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a knitted button down black sweater. The sweater bore an Eagle's crest on the breast pocket made out of golden threads. The black shoes Hawkeye bought fit snuggly against the old black thigh-high socks. The only piece of clothing that didn't fit well was the black, navy, and green plaid skirt, which trailed down a little below his knees. At least his automail leg was completely covered.

He then realized how red his face was and scowled. He hated to admit it, but he really could pass for a schoolgirl.

"Nii-san?" Al broke the silence. He walked closer and poked his finger on Ed's shoulder.

Ed swatted the hand away. "Of course it's me!"

Then he felt a hand on his head. "Wow, Ed. I barely recognized you!" Breda commented.

"Good job, Lt. Hawkeye." Fury complimented, walking over to take a better look.

Riza merely shrugged. "I didn't really do that much. It was all Ed."

Ed grinded his teeth. "This is ridiculous!" He started to flail his arms around. "I can't believe this! This won't work! The damned skirt is too long!"

"I guess I was kind of a tall kid." Hawkeye thought aloud.

-------

Roy made his way back into the office after grabbing a fresh cup of coffee in the break room. He took a long, well-deserved sip only to hear a loud and familiar yelling.

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

He entered the room to see a crowd of people surrounding the full-length mirror and Havoc sleeping over his own drool at his desk. He took another long sip. His vision inadvertently skimmed to the blonde reflection on the mirror, which peeked out between people's shoulders. The blonde figure had crossed his arms at his chest and had the usual tell-tale scowl. The older man eyed the clothing and the over-sized skirt which swam over the boy's hips, and the thigh-highs which hugged one flesh and one auto-mail leg.

When he re-traced his gaze up the slim body, he was surprised to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at him through the mirror. The blonde still had his arms crossed, but there was no malice, and instead, surprise, shock, embarrassment, and curiosity about his expression. Nobody noticed as Roy stared back and ever-so slightly tilted his head. He wondered what made him not pull away from the beautiful golden gaze. He then felt a warm wet trickle on his chin and panic seized him. He had forgotten to swallow his coffee and immediately choked, sputtering a bit of it on his uniform while he scolded curses at himself.

The crowd immediately moved from Ed to Roy, asking him if he was alright. Edward turned away from the mirror to face Roy, but remained rooted at the spot, his hands bunched up by the sides of his skirt.

_What the hell was that about?_

After Roy regained his composure, he placed his coffee cup on a nearby table. He turned to look at Ed and smirked. _Time for my revenge._ Roy thought gleefully.

_Oh shit. Here it comes!_ Ed readied himself for a string of insults. He pressed his lips into a hard, thin line.

The older man walked over and stood in front of Edward, hands clasped behind his back. "I don't believe I've met the lovely guest, Lt. Hawkeye."

Hawkeye saw the amusement in the colonel's cocked eyebrow. "Col. Mustang," she said, "Meet my 'sister' Edlynn Hawkeye."

"EDLYNN?" the boy exclaimed. "What the fuck kind of name is ---."

His complaints were cut off by the colonel's swift movement. Roy picked up the boy's human hand and he bent down to place a feathery kiss on his knuckles. His lips lingered longer than he had expected, enjoying the boy's tenseness, and the warm satisfaction of feeling the pale, smooth skin on his lips. He had never felt anything so soft and supple. He involuntarily grinned at the new-found discovery, like a child finding a new toy to play with.

Ed felt the grin on his knuckles and immediately pulled his hand away, then flailed his arms again. The nerve of that man for making him even more uncomfortable. "Quit being such a gentlemanly bastard! Don't give me this fluffy crap; you don't need to! I'm a guy for crying out loud!"

"But as of now, you aren't." Roy straightened, but his smirk remained unfaltering. He would win this battle. "Besides, I like this new uniform of yours, Fullmetal. Makes you look as cute as a bunny --."

Roy didn't realize what hit him until he felt the impact of his head against the floor. He didn't care about the pain on his face from being hit by an automail fist. He only rolled around the floor and clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. He faintly heard small footsteps stomp away, and a door being kicked closed.

-------

End of Part 3: Plaid Skirts  
TBC on Part 4: Miss Piggy

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Underneath – Part 4: "Miss Piggy"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **PG (for cussing); will increase later  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, tension, quirkiness, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed (slowly but surely), other pairings maybe in the background  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **That day was the meeting with the headmistress and the first day of class; Edward was not looking forward to it.

---

**_Mahh… Here begins the appearances of Orig. Chars. I often have difficulty becoming attached to OC's, but hopefully they pan out alright because Ed in a school desperately needs OC's, or there wouldn't be much of a school story now, would there? Then again, I'm focusing more on the relationships of the people, not necessarily the school per se, so the OC's won't dominate, I swear! Also, I'm getting impatient with this fic; feeling a bit slow, but readers say I'm doing fine and I am always impatient anyway. Sorry if there's not much of the lovely Roy x Ed bickering in this part; it's time for school._**

**_I think schoolgirl outfits are a kink of mine. Mayhap I ought to place yet another warning: cross-dressing in fic. Damn these warnings! Anyway, enjoy… or not. LOL._**

**_- Lilang Luha -_**

---

**Part 4 - Miss Piggy**

Edward fumed the whole time he sat in the backseat of the car. Roy had insisted, with a big fat grin, that he drive Ed and Hawkeye to St. Augustine since he "forgot" something at home and it was on the way. That day was the meeting with the headmistress and the first day of class; Edward was not looking forward to it.

Once there, Roy dropped them off in front of a concrete building that looked more like a church than an academic facility. He gave Ed a smug smile, then drove away before the boy could throw his school bag on his face.

Hawkeye and Ed made their way to the headmistress's room, aware of the empty halls paved in marble flooring. Ed followed Hawkeye up the stairs and in front of a door. He saw the golden name-plate hanging on the center. It said: "Headmistress Wilma I. Kicksdicks."

Ed choked. "I don't believe it…"

Hawkeye slighted a glance, then knocked. "Believe it."

"Come in." A sharp voice came from inside.

Hawkeye opened the door and moved into the area. A woman looked out the window on the other end of the room, her back turned to them. She turned around and watched the two, mostly watching Ed until he grew uncomfortable and looked away.

"So, you've come back to us, Miss Hawkeye." She said, voice deep with a hint of an accent. "Have a seat."

The woman was incredibly skinny, and maybe a few years younger than Pinako. She wore a high widow's peak with her dark hair, marked with a striking streak of white and tied back into a tight bun. Her features were sharp, and cheeks slightly sunken. She wore a dark maroon neck-high dress with an eagle crested brooch in the center at the base of the neck.

Hawkeye sat down.

"It's Lt. Hawkeye now, Headmistress." Riza corrected.

Headmistress Kicksdicks stiffened. "Oh, of course, you did join the military. We are absolutely _thrilled_ to have one of _our_ girls to be part of such endeavors."

Ed winced at the invisible frost that suddenly coated the aura of the room.

"That is obvious." The Lieutenant replied. "I've made all those lessons on home-cooking, sewing, and care-taking to good use. Yes, I'm sure that the school is proud to have one of their own turn out to be a dog --."

"You could have been something, Miss Hawkeye."

"Serving my country IS something, Headmistress."

"You could serve your country doing something else! Why should you even hold a gun and take part in military operations? You could have served as the Fuhrer's secretary! I don't think you realize how many opportunities you missed!"

"Being a lieutenant has its own opportunities. I am serving my country in a way that makes me and my loved ones proud, and operations were never just a man's job. There is always a need for women in the military."

Headmistress's voice grew colder. "A woman should not take arms."

"A woman has every right to."

"Taking up arms to kill?"

"To protect, Headmistress, and to represent." Hawkeye remained expressionless and unfeeling. Edward merely shivered at the Cold War happening before him and decided staying quiet was the better option.

"I'd like to die knowing," Hawkeye continued. "That I have, in some way, shape, or form, have influenced a young girl out there who can potentially be the first female Fuhrer in the future, and that our voices, our needs, will finally be heard. So, no, Headmistress, I am not hindering my opportunities; I am simply opening them for the future." Before the Headmistress could respond, Hawkeye motioned toward Ed. "I'm not here to banter with you today. I've brought my sister to attend the Academy."

Headmistress squinted at Hawkeye, then at Edward. She put on her thin reading glasses and looked at the paperwork before her. "Edlynn Hawkeye is it? How come I've never heard of any siblings before?"

"Because our age difference is so big and I never talked about family in school." Hawkeye reasoned. "Father wanted the both of us to attend Academy, despite my wishes for her to attend public instead."

"Hmmp." The older woman scoffed. "Your father has more sense than you." She eyed Edward again; she saw the automail hand and her spindly eyebrow arched to immeasurable heights. "…automail?" She said it in such a degrading, disgusting voice that Ed felt his temper rise.

"Yes, it's automail." He snorted. "Gotta prob--?"

"Train accident." Hawkeye interrupted. "A most unfortunate train accident in her youth."

"Oh." Headmistress said condescendingly. She stared at Ed's now sour face. "It looks like she does need to learn some lady-like manners."

"What are you trying to say?" Ed snapped. "You're the one with a manner problem!"

"And what vulgar display of expression." She ignored his protests. "You've certainly spoiled your sister into a savage."

Ed's vein popped. He shot straight up from his seat, ready to transmute the Spider Woman into something VERY unladylike, like a men's toilet or a jockstrap; but Hawkeye swiftly stepped her heel on his toe. Hard. "Oh FU--!" He croaked, clutching his foot.

"Nevertheless," Headmistress sighed. "I am heavily indebted to your father. He has provided great funds for St. Augustine and I have no choice but to honor his request. Your sister shall attend, like all the others, and I should hope, very much hope, that she is less of a man than you."

This time, Hawkeye gave a full-out smile.

-------

Edward limped around class that day, his foot still smarting from the lieutenant's handiwork. His first entrance and introduction to every class period was unnerving. Girls stared at him, all plaid-clad and scrutinizing almost in unison, looking him up and down, down and up, side to side; some stared weirdly at his automail, but he was used to that. He felt like a little mouse being poked and prodded by research scientists, and then being judged on the acceptability of his performance. After introductions were over, he relaxed. The subjects were easy enough that he mostly spaced-out or day-dreamed looking out the window; and he cared not to make friends or kiss the teachers' ass. He was here to observe. The sooner he finished the mission, the better, so he resolved to stay quiet and make no waves during his stay at the Academy.

By the time lunch rolled by, Ed's stomach felt like caving in. He was so hungry that he couldn't think of anything but making a bee-line to the cafeteria. All the other girls grabbed one apple or one banana for their "meal." The lunch lady was surprised to hear Ed demand for the main course, appetizer, dessert, two side-dishes, and two cartons of orange juice. He then made another bee-line for the only empty round table left in the cafeteria.

The other students just stared at him as he plopped stubbornly at his seat. The students' eyes widened as he began to eat noisily, causing sauce and juice droplets to line the tray and the previously clean table.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice behind him said.

He took a bite, and then turned around. It was some girl that was in his literature class, along with a gang of her friends behind her. "Oh, hi, uh… uh…" _What was her name again?_

She put her hands on her hips. "The name's Melinda, and nobody sits in _my_ seat!"

Ed sighed. "Look, can I just finish eating first? I'm really hungry."

Her ice-blue eyes narrowed into slits, and she tossed her black hair from her shoulders. "You've got some nerve here, newbie. This seat's reserved for me. Get off!" She grabbed Ed's sandwich and threw it on the ground. She stepped on it with her sparkly brand-name shoes. He dumbly stared as half his sandwich became a logo footprint. "Awww…" she went on, "Have I upset you, Little Miss Piggy?"

Ed glared and clenched his fist. _No waves, Ed. Don't make waves. Don't make waves… no waves…_

She then snuck her arms around to the back of the seat and pulled hard, causing the boy to slide to the ground.

"OW!"

Melinda and her girls gave high-pitched twittering giggles.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry Miss Piggy." Melinda bent down to sneer amusedly at him. "It's just… You're so _tiny_ I didn't see you there."

It was so fast that nobody had time to react. Melinda felt something cold grip her head, then slam her face down onto the concrete ground with a loud "wham!" When she recovered from dizziness, she stared in shock at him. The other girls numbly watched, wide-eyed, at the whole scene before them. Melinda's group backed up a little, not willing to be subjugated to a similar plight.

Ed stood up and placed his hands on his hips, face stern and unwavering.

Melinda's eyes grew poisonous. "You won this time, Miss Piggy." She stood and backed up, pointing accursedly at him. "Just you wait until my _Daddy_ hears about this!" She walked away, clutching her cheek where a bruise was slowly forming, as her little group shuffled on after her.

After the girls left, he gave a sigh of resignation. _So much for not making waves..._ He looked over his shoulder at the entire room, still frozen and slack-jawed.

End of Part 4: Miss Piggy  
TBC on Part 5: Lovesick Puppy


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Underneath – Part 5: "Lovesick Puppy"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating:** R... or Teen? I dunno what these ratings mean anymore...  
**Genre:** romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, tension, quirkiness, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing:** Roy x Ed (slowly but surely), other pairings maybe in the background  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue. **PLEASE TAKE NOTE of the slight RATING INCREASE! Just to be safe, there's sexual CONTENT (but no smut sorry). Don't come cryin' to me that you got in trouble at work. You shouldn't be reading fanfiction in the office anyway…. Me included ; **  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** "Since when did you want to know about SEX?"

----  
**_I love Alphonse. I LOVE Alphonse. I LOVE ALPHONSE! So Alphonse shall get some spotlight in this chapter; and someday maybe… I shall write an Al fic, because there aren't enough XD! I am also excited, because here, the denial begins. Oh yes, if there's something I love, it's the denial and the tension that begins to build up when people don't want to admit to their desires. And I'm feeling aggravated at some people... I think I'm just lacking sleep. Work is my life. ZZzzzzzz….  
-Lilang Luha-_**  
----

**Part 5: Lovesick Puppy**

Ed looked up from the book he was reading and gave a sigh of exasperation. He'd been at the East State University library since St. Augustine dismissed classes for the day. Yet, he did not find a single suspicious observation regarding the Academy. Perhaps taking the mission was a complete waste of time, but he dared not try to convince Hughes of it for fear of the "E" word coming out, and the fact that the man was never found in his office.

Al sat across from him. He was reading the small paper-back intently, completely engrossed and focused on the plot.

"What are you reading?" Ed asked.

Al jumped and tried to hide the book. "Um, uh, nothing, Nii-san!"

Ed grabbed it. "'Sweet Seduction'? Al, you're reading a _romance_ novel?"

"It wasn't my idea! Private Fury said it was a good book, so I'm trying it out!"

Ed snickered. "You read romance novels!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Ed waved it around. "I can't believe it!"

"You shouldn't talk, Nii-san. You're the one in a skirt!"

"Not by choice! You read romance novels because you want to!"

Al paused, then shifted to cross his heavy arms. "Well, at least you can learn a lot in romance novels."

"What? What can you learn from junk like this? It's just girly stuff."

"For one," Al pointed out. "You can learn about sex."

"SEX!" Ed exclaimed, then was quickly shushed by the people in the library who glared in annoyance or looked at him weirdly. He lowered his voice. "Since when did you want to know about SEX?"

"It's not like anyone taught us about sex, Nii-san. We've traveled all this time that we never had a chance to learn! I'm just curious what the big deal is! I mean, people talk about it all the time and they have this weird look when they think about it. I just want to know what makes it so special…. Think about it Nii-san, if we could find a way to alchemize those emotions people have during intercourse, then everyone would be happy all the time!"

Ed suddenly developed a headache. "Al, you are _not_ allowed to look at these kinds of things. It's the people in the office, isn't it? They put all these perverted ideas into your mind while I'm at school." Ed scolded, trying to be the big brother he is. "It'll pollute your head, and… and…"

"You've never even read one, so how do you know? There's nothing wrong with it! Besides, that's how mom and dad had us, right? They had sex---."

Ed covered his ears. He certainly didn't want to think of his parents having sex; he'd prefer to think that his mother became pregnant via Immaculate Conception twice. "Al! It's getting late; let's go home." Ed packed up his things and left quickly before Al can say anything more disturbing.

-------

When the brothers arrived home, they were greeted by a plate of food on the dining table. Ed's mouth salivated and he almost jumped to claim it when a voice rang out.

"STOP."

Ed stopped, then cursed at himself. He didn't think he was _that_ trained. He whirled around. "What now?"

Roy was in his night robe, arms crossed, and glaring at them with the black eye Ed had caused the day before for kissing his hand. "Where were you?"

"At the library. What's it to you?"

"Do you realize how late it is? You both could have called me!" He turned to Al. "I at least expected Al to be responsible about it."

"Are you saying I'm not responsible!" The older brother exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Al apologized. "I got caught up reading."

Roy frowned. "This isn't like you Alphonse, what was so interesting that it made you forget?"

"Um… um…" Al twiddled his thumbs together.

"Quit acting like you're our mom, colonel." Ed snapped. "I've had a very long day and I don't need any lecturing from the likes of you."

"I don't think you understand how dangerous it is out there this late at night! Sure Al can defend himself, but while you're in THAT uniform, you can't use alchemy and blow your mission! You can't even give away the fact that you know how to fight!"

"You're just pissed because the black eye I gave you is driving all your dates away."

"And you're just mad because I think you look cute in a skirt."

Ed scowled. "GoddammitI'mNotCUTE!"

The older man smiled amusedly. "Oh yes you are. You're as cute as a b--." He swiftly dodged the metal fist, then the flesh one.

"STAY STILL!" Ed demanded, dissatisfied with punching air.

Roy chuckled as he backed out and walked away. "Ah, Fullmetal. Somehow you make me forget why I was mad in the first place." He gave a relaxed yawn. "If you need a ride to class tomorrow, just let me know. G'night."

"Oh, OK. Good night." Al said, unnoticeably tucking his novels under the seat cushions.

Ed wanted to scream.

-------

Roy flopped onto his bed and stared at the pop-corn ceiling above him. He'd been worried for no logical reason, or perhaps he was just overly-eager for someone to be home to greet him from the office, which was ridiculous, since he ought to be used to living alone. Either way, he was perplexed at how he was annoyed one minute, then amused the next, and it was all due to one small blonde minx who never ceased to make his life an adventure.

He remembered those bright golden eyes when they'd flash in wrath, and the way they danced when bemused and filled with mischievous intent. He touched his lips with his fingers and recalled the light kiss on those soft knuckles. What possessed him to pull that stunt, he didn't quite know.

_You're like a lovesick puppy! _His mind scolded.

He nearly laughed to himself at its ridiculousness. There was no way he would start liking a _boy_, and Fullmetal of all people, in that manner. He's Roy Mustang: The playboy, renowned military bachelor, and nicknamed behind his back as "Colonel Slut." He could have any woman melt on the palm of his hand, so why would he go after someone who completely rejected everything about him?

He really needed to start dating again.

The boy was just something that made his days interesting. That's all.

-------

It was early in the day when Ed was told to report to the Headmistress's office. He had a sinking feeling he was in trouble, but he set his shoulders and determinedly headed up the stairs. When he entered the office, he saw the dark-haired girl from the lunchroom sitting on one of the visitor seats. He frowned. The girl was sitting with her legs and arms crossed and had a smug smile on her bruised face.

Ed made his way to the other seat and decided to face the demons.

"Ms. Edlynn Hawkeye." The Spider Woman sternly said. "Is it true that you instigated a fight in the lunchroom yesterday?"

His frown deepened. "I never instigated anything! If anyone was the instigator, it was her." He pointed. "She stepped on my lunch and pulled away my chair! All I did was sit on her seat."

Headmistress huffed. "Preposterous! She would never do such a thing! Miss Bradley here is a lady, unlike some girls…"

Melinda brought out a nail file and began to file her nails.

The boy's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Waitaminute!" He stared at Melinda. "Miss Bradley?"

"Yes, Edlynn." Headmistress went on. "Ms. Melinda Bradley comes from a well-to-do and established background. Her conduct and behavior have always been immaculate and serves as a role model for the students. And, as you know, her father is Fuhrer Bradley, of all people. I trust that his family has raised her into a gentle young woman. Now, you shall apologize to her for your uncouth behavior."

"I don't care if she's the Fuhrer's daughter; I refuse to apologize for something I did not do." He stubbornly replied.

"What utter disrespect!" Headmistress bristled. "Then you shall serve your punishment to stay after class for a week and conduct maintenance duty. In addition, you are not allowed to be within close vicinity of Miss Bradley, is that clear?"

_No waves… _

Ed chewed the inside of his lip. "Yes, Headmistress Kicksnads."

The Headmistress raised her eyebrow sharply and even Melinda had to stifle a smile.

"I mean---." Edward shook his head. "It won't happen again, Headmistress Kicksdicks."

"…Good. You are dismissed."

-------

End of Part 5: Lovesick Puppy  
TBC on Part 6: Sweet Seduction


	7. Chapter 6

**_This is quite a bit of 'building up' for a really important scene :D! Plus, more Alphonse (yay!), and when I re-read the Al parts, it made me want to write an Al fic o. (Is it just me, or is he a lil' angsty here? I'm still uncertain of the meaning of 'angst'…) One thing at a time, Lilang. Also this is the 1st time Ed uses Alchemy in this fic. (whoas, how'd that happen?). Lemme know what you think .  
-Lilang Luha-_**

**Part 6: Sweet Seduction**

He sighed heavily as he pulled out the mop from the bucket for the 20th classroom. Maintenance duty was the pits, but he had no choice. He can either cause someone another bruise to their face or swallow his pride. He wanted to use alchemy to finish it all, but there were still students involved in after-class activities that wandered the halls. It was just monotonous, boring, and took time away from his "homework." Plus, his stomach was growling and he had a sudden craving for double-chocolate fudge cake.

He plunged the mop into the bucket and leaned heavily against the mop handle, letting his slightly aching back rest before finishing the rest of the classroom.

"Um… um… are you Edlynn Hawkeye?" a timid voice said.

Ed turned to see a mousy girl with thick glasses give a tiny wave. She stood by the door and pushed her glasses up nervously.

_Oh no… don't tell me I'm getting more problems…_ "I'm a little busy right now…"

"I'm sorry; it's just that… what you did in the lunchroom the other day…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Edward waved a hand. "Don't mess with that girl---."

"… I thought it was amazing!" The girl nearly squealed.

"Huh?"

She continued. "I-I've always wanted to stand up to them, and I know that she'll still get away with it, b-but it still served her right! We don't all like her…. and I wanted to just… thank you for doing that."

Ed blinked in surprise at first, then cocked his head to one side. The girl was slightly over-weight, and an obvious bookworm, but she seemed nice and knowledgeable about the Academy. Perhaps having a friend in the school wasn't a bad idea. "What's your name?" Edward asked.

She smiled, freckles bunching up on her nose as she pushed up her glasses. "Emily. I'm in your political science class, and we share the same lunchtime."

"Oh sorry. I guess I just didn't remember…"

She shrugged. "It's ok. Nobody really remembers me…. I sit on the corner during lunch. Um, maybe y-you should join me."

For once since he stepped into the school, Edward smiled. "Let's trade. You call me 'Ed'; I'll sit with you at lunch."

She nodded gleefully.

-------

Aside from making a friend, Edward was having a bad week, and the word "bad" was an understatement. He'd received a week's worth of maintenance duty, causing him to stay after class to clean the classrooms and black boards. He'd walk into about ten blackboards which had not been erased. All of them had doodles, drawings, and a distinct fat signature that said, "Melinda wuz here." The fact that they were written all over made the job take much longer. He'd thought about reporting it to the Headmistress, but decided against it. The woman was wrapped around the Fuhrer's finger.

In addition to that maintenance punishment, his grades in literature were lagging. He did phenomenal in his other classes, especially Introduction to Alchemy (in fact, he had inadvertently become the teacher's pet in that class and had more than once, corrected the bumbling teacher's arrays), but he couldn't seem to score a decent grade in literature. The teacher insisted that his writing and reading interpretations were "too insensitive" and not "deep enough." Not that he cared for doing well in a school he didn't really attend, but that Melinda continued to brag loudly about how she receives A's in literature without trying. If he couldn't beat her into a submission, then perhaps he could show her she wasn't all that in the classroom.

The week got worse when the teacher decided to give a poetry assignment. Edward wanted to scream. The Fullmetal Alchemist writing poetry… the idea was outrageous. Not only that, but the poetry had to be romantic. His literature teacher, Ms. Steltz was brimming in invisible hearts and blossoms as she conveyed how much she loved romantic poetry and how the class should use a book to help with the writing. Ms. Steltz had brought out an example of one of her books.

Ms. Steltz rubbed the book endearingly as she held it up for everyone to see. "I highly recommend reading my #1 best selling novel 'Sweet Seduction' as inspiration for your writing…"

After a vein popped on his head, Edward regained his composure and resolved to not read the book. He can just ask Al about it.

-------

It was late when Ed finally met up with his brother at the library. He smelled like detergent and chalk, but he didn't care; and Al couldn't smell anyway. Once the surrounding college students saw him closing in to the armored figure, they immediately packed their books and disappeared, as if expecting some sort of commotion to ensue because of his presence, though some stayed and perked their ears up or shifted to a better angle to see and hear their conversation.

The hunk of armor continued to be engrossed in yet another romance novel, occasionally stopping to write notes on his notebook, and didn't notice his older brother's approach.

"Al, I'm here!" The older brother greeted hastily, then flopped on the wooden chair.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Nii-san." He briefly looked up then went back to reading.

"Al, I need your help. I need you to tell me what happens in that book you were reading. My instructor says I have to write a stupid poem based on it and I don't want to be beaten by that girl again."

Al paused, then put his book down. "So you want me to tell you what the book was about instead of you reading it yourself?"

"Come on, Al, it's just a book."

"Hmm… I don't think it's good to have someone else do your homework for you. You might get into more trouble than you are already." He reluctantly replied. "Why would the teacher want you to read 'Sweet Seduction'?"

"Because she wants a romantic poem and she wrote that book. I think it's all a promotional strategy really."

Al gasped in surprise. "Nora Steltz is your literature teacher?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Yes…"

He leaped forward and grabbed his older brother's arm. "Nii-san! She is the best Amestrian author ever! You can't disobey what she has to say! You must read the book and do a fabulous job of writing!"

"Al, she's just my teacher, not some celebrity."

Al began to shake his brother. "Nii-san! She wrote 'Sweet Seduction'! She's the epitome of what a writer is!" Al's metal helmet streamed tears of pride. "I'm so proud to have my brother be a true master's student!"

"OK! OK! Just stop that and help me write this stupid poem!"

"Well, I can use the notes I've compiled from my sex research and see what I can do. I'm not sure if this is alright. I mean, I never really asked anyone to reconfirm my theories and findings yet… maybe I can ask the people at the office--? " 

"HELL NO." Ed slammed his automail fist on the table, receiving more glares from surrounding college students. "Don't let any of them find out that I'm writing a dumb fluffy poem."

"It is not dumb."

"It is too." He brought out a notebook with some illegible scribbling. "Here's what I have so far… 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, your hair is pretty, and so are you.'"

"Hair?"

The boy shrugged. "Girls like hair. I hear them talk about it all the time in school, like if someone messes up with cutting it, they go into depression for about a week."

Al nodded in agreement. "Plus, you mentioned flowers, and mention shopping! Even Winry likes to shop, even if it's not girly stuff!"

Ed scribbled these suggestions as quickly as he could. "How about eyes? All the other poems I read in class talk about eyes being compared to something in nature."

"You're right, Nii-san! Maybe use color too! Colors convey lots of emotions."

"How about this? 'Your eyes are as murky brown as the East Hudson River.'"

"Actually, the river's more black than brown. Oh! And," He flipped through his neat bullet-pointed notes. "Make sure to say something about a clitoris."

Ed paused. "What's that?"

The younger shrugged. "I don't know, but the heroines in the books seem to like it, so girls like it, right?"

"Well, since it IS supposed to be based on a romance novel I ought to write it in." Edward wrote the word "Clitoris" in his notes and underlined it three times.

-------

Once the brothers got home, they noticed the quiet and the darkness of the house. They snuck as quietly as possible up the stairs to their room.

"OK, Nii-san. I'll be in the study room like usual. Goodnight." Al whispered.

"G'night, Al." Edward said as he pushed open his room door.

Since Al never slept, he veered off to the right and went into the study room to continue his research obsession. The colonel was generous in letting them use his fairly large library collection. Most were textbooks and manuscripts of elemental alchemy and strategic guides to military tactics, but there were some books on leisure and fiction. Surprisingly, the boys had found a section on garden gnomes tucked in one of the bookshelves. The man certainly was full of unexpected hobbies.

Al sat down on the rug next to a shelf and took out his own books. He picked up one and tried to read the pages, but couldn't, so he placed the book gently back in his backpack.

He looked at the palm of his metal armor and stared at it for a while, wondering to himself, if he'd ever feel the intimacy of the flesh again. Sex was something taboo and not spoken about publicly, but that didn't keep him from quenching his curiosity about it. He truly loved his brother with all his heart; yet, intimate love was different entirely because he certainly didn't feel those butterflies in his stomach. He'd never experienced it before; he'd only heard of it from a third person's perspective. Everyone had said the same thing: you haven't lived until you've fallen in love.

Since he lost his body, he'd been unable to feel certain things, sometimes fading in and out of memories and thoughts, as if the whole thing had been one big hazy dream. Yet, it made him appreciate the world around him a lot more. He wanted to understand the magic that is called "love." Love is considered a cliché word, but what does it really mean? A lot of people scoff at it, considering it to be a vice of true romantics as an excuse to act stupid, or for businessmen to market their products during the Valentine's holiday. Some consider it as non-existent and a result of something purely physical, a mere chemical reaction of hormones.

If that were true, then why are people still talking about it through the ages? Why do people go through great lengths for someone else--- someone who is completely unrelated to them? It can't be alchemically cloned. It can't even be seen, touched, or tasted. Yet, it remains a powerful, dominating force which has stretched from the beginning of time.

Every now and then, he'd daydream of a plain, open-spaced field similar to the ones in Rizenbul, and he'd be standing on top of the hill staring out at the azure-blue horizon. He'd stand there holding the warm, soft hand of someone special, perhaps a sweet, nice girl from another small town, and they would talk of everything and nothing at all. He'd daydream of going on dates with her into the town, dressing up into a tuxedo, and she a nice red dress with a white corsage; they'd stay out until the stars would blink and light their way home.

He wasn't sure if his current state was capable of letting him feel that love and, sometimes, that reality would make him quite sad and almost teary for a non-existent body. There wasn't much he could do about it at that point, so he resolved, as much as he could within his power, to understand this beautiful, compelling emotion. If he couldn't ever find this thing called "love" for him, he certainly hoped that it was something his brother would find someday.

---

Edward badly needed to shower out of detergent-stinking clothes, so he immediately grabbed his pajamas and toothbrush, and headed for the bathroom across his bedroom. Seeing the colonel's door shut, he sighed in relief that the man actually went to sleep before they came home.

He grabbed the bathroom's brass doorknob and twisted it. He frowned when it didn't budge. He tried it again, and it still didn't twist open. He looked at the crack under the door. The lights were off.

_Hell, must be stuck then. _He clapped his hands together and a flash of light formed against the knob as it slowly fell out and rattled against the floor. _Ah well, I'll fix it later. _He pushed the door forward.

He was surprised when he saw the bathroom walls lined with red aromatic candles which made the room smell distinctly of roses and lilies. Then his eyes trailed over toward the bathtub. The tub was occupied by a very naked colonel and a very naked woman kissing passionately, tongue on tongue, sloshing hot, steaming water onto the floor.

Ed's jaw dropped.

_Oh, shit…!_

Unfortunately, his toothbrush decided it didn't like lying on top of the pajama pile he carried, so it rolled over in slow motion and clattered loudly on the tiles.

The two in the tub froze.

_Oh, shit…!_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I had tons of fun writing this, so it came quick and poured out of my fingers. Perhaps I am a sadist b/c I love how it ends. I'm still a nervous mouse sometimes, but right now, with so much encouragement and honesty from people, I've been improving lots & have become real proud of this fic. There are hints of fan service, made especially for those who've been reviewing/ commenting/ concrit-ing. Enjoy. ;D_**

**Part 7: Pulsing Candles**

Ed should have turned his heel and ran for the hills, but his feet suddenly became heavy. He saw the woman's shocked and embarrassed expression; and Roy's eyes grow dangerously dark as charcoal. The flames of all the scented candles started to pulse menacingly in unison, making a distinctly loud 'vhmmmmmmphhhhh' sound that made Edward wince.

"Roy… who is that?"

Roy's voice was low, but filled with venom, as he told Ed, "Go back to your room." Then the pulsing increased and the boy could have sworn the flames turned blue-violet at every beat.

Ed should have been scared, but the way the colonel commanded the words irritated him. He was tired from school, sore from mopping, and hungry from all the energy transferred into poetry writing. He wanted his bath. Now. So, the boy dropped his belongings, placed his hands on his hips and planted his feet on the floor, letting the man know that Edward Elric does not get bossed around.

"Nice to see you at it again, … Dad." Edward said, giving emphasis to the last word.

The woman blinked and looked at Roy, crossing her arms against her D-cup breasts. "'Dad'? You have a DAUGHTER?"

There was an utter look of panic in Roy's expression and Ed reveled in it. Before the man could respond, Ed turned to the woman. "No, lady, I'm his _son_." He corrected her.

"SON?" She shrieked. "You make your SON dress as a SCHOOLGIRL?"  
She immediately got out of the tub and grabbed her clothing with lightning speed.

"Wait, I can explain--." Roy snatched his towel and climbed after her, attempting to remedy the situation.

She was dressed the second Roy had his towel wrapped around his waist. "You're a SICK PERVERT!" She jabbed her fake nail against his chest. "Don't ever call me again!" She stomped out of the bathroom. The colonel trailed after her stammering excuses.

Edward raised his fist, then pulled it back to his side. "Yessss!" He immediately picked up the fallen doorknob then gingerly placed it on the hole. He clapped his hands and caused the brass to turn into a well-formed turning lock. He impatiently took off all his clothing, then he sank into the warm, bubbly comfort of the bathtub water.

He sighed as the tingle of warmth enveloped his skin. He'd never thought he could like such a girly thing as scented and oiled bubble baths, but it felt like heaven on his tired body. He took off his hair band to loosen the golden ponytail, then sank deeper, the water going up to his chin.

He was watching with interest as his hair floated into swirls on the water's surface, when he heard the door rattle edgily.

"Fullmetal!" a familiar voice thundered. "Open this door NOW!"

He grinned to himself then started to hum loudly.

"FULLMETAL!" The colonel bellowed, banging on the door. "THAT'S MY BATH!"

"Finders keepers."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, and Edward thought the older man had given up when he heard the brass doorknob go "sssssst." His eyes widened as the brass melted to the bath tiles. The door swung open, banging against the wall.

"You're in for it now!" the colonel growled. The man looked comical, having only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and one gloved hand. His hair, normally straight and proper, was wet and unkempt, spiking in random order all over the air. And here he was, threatening as if he could be taken seriously.

Edward couldn't help but snicker, his little nose bunching up.

Roy's eyebrows furrowed. "I had a nice evening planned out until YOU showed up, brat!"

"Awww, did I ruin your chances on a booty call? Why didn't you just take her to a hotel?"

"Because you both never show up until one! Why is it that you decide to be prompt when it's a complete inconvenience to me! And when the goddamned bathroom door is _locked_, it means that you don't break it down, alchemically or not, because it's in use!" Roy heaved as if he'd run a marathon.

Edward merely shrugged, and toyed with his hair, as if bored from hearing the colonel's rants.

Incensed, the colonel continued to exclaim. "Do you realize that this is the SECOND TIME you've ruined one of my dates? Since you guys were out, I figured I'd quit worrying over you and have my own bit of fun! _Adults need adult time_!"

Ed became slightly annoyed at the emphasized phrase. "Well sorry, colonel if I'm tampering your libido here. It's like you can't breathe without having a date."

"Of course you wouldn't understand." He snapped. "You're an asexual 15 year old boy who gets off on reading Theoretical Alchemy journals instead of chasing after anything in a goddamned skirt! I bet your brother's gonna get some before you do!"

Edward dropped the strand of hair he was playing with. "WHAT?"

"That's right, Fullmetal." Roy's scowl crept into a smile. The tables have turned yet again. He moved closer to the boy, smirking. "You don't really know what sex entails, and neither do you know how to get any!"

Edward's eyes shone in a familiar flash Roy enjoyed to see. "I know what sex is and I can too get some!" The boy insisted. "I-I even write romantic poetry!"

Roy looked at him skeptically.

"Don't doubt me, colonel. I've got a seductive streak about me too!"

Roy chuckled and enjoyed the glare he received and enjoyed his small victory. "Whatever you say." The man stripped off his glove and tossed off his towel.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ed's face flushed as he focused his vision on Roy's face.

The man stepped into the other end of the tub. "What do you think? It's getting cold just standing around and I want my damned bath. I can't get you out of this tub without getting another black eye, so I may as well just get in here and invade your space."

Ed frowned but let the man in anyway. He didn't feel like arguing anymore.

The colonel sighed at the warm water. He leaned back to stare at the ceiling half-lidded, and Edward watched, observing how the well-sculpted shoulders moved and loosened with such powerful grace. He noticed how the man before him wasn't excessively muscled or meaty like Major Armstrong, yet he wasn't skinny or overly lacking in masculinity. The muscles still rippled through the smooth skin after every slight movement, but it also still held a certain artful beauty Ed could not explain. And the man had a nice face. Actually, "nice" was an understatement. Colonel Mustang's countenance always had a sense of poise and power that was undeniable. His eyes were dark pools of black that often bore through your soul and left you confused and lost.

Now the said man was looking at the ceiling, as if lost in thought. His half-lidded eyes did not make him look dangerous, but more boyish and whimsical. Edward observed with interest as the man's lashes brushed down every time he blinked, and how those lips remained barely parted, as if tempting him for a kiss.

_Kiss! KISS?_ Ed's mind spun. _Since when did I want this bastard for a KISS? _He shook his head vehemently. _No. No. No. NO--!_

"You OK, Fullmetal?"

Ed stopped, face burning as the colonel looked at him curiously with his head slightly cocked to one side. Ed simply nodded in response, trying to ignore those lips. Those kissable lips.

_NO!_

Roy frowned. "You look red, and you have that face. Is this water too hot for you?"

"I-it's fine! The temperature is fine!"

Roy moved toward the boy's side of the tub and Edward remained immobile.

"You sure you're ok? Some people get feverish if they're in the bath too long."

"Why don't you ever listen? I told you I'm fine, so I'm fine!" the younger man snapped.

"You always say that even if you're not!" Roy snapped back, and then calmed down once he saw the unreadable look on the boy's face. Ed's cheeks were tinted a shade of pink and his eyes shifted side to side involuntarily. Roy chewed the inside of his lip. Something must be wrong.

"Edward." He said softly. "Stay still for a moment."

The boy's heartbeat quickened. The colonel never called him by his name.

Roy placed his hands on either side of his face, then leaned forward to touch his forehead on Edward's. The boy stopped breathing and felt an unexplainable flutter inside his chest.

"You are a little warm, maybe you have a fever. Do you feel light-headed? Nausea?"

Ed could hear his heart beating loudly. He scolded for it to be quieter, fearing that the man would hear it thumping but it wouldn't listen. His face felt so hot that he did start to get light-headed, and his mind darted in a jumbled mess. It didn't help that he could feel Roy's hot breath softly blowing a slow, languid rhythm on his cheek.

Roy pulled back a little, their noses nearly touching. "Hello? Are you with me here?"

Ed's mind screamed maniacally that he needed to say something quick before the colonel could read his thoughts. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't think of anything witty to say because those pink lips hovered so close to his own.

_Oh, God. I'm going crazy! Crazy! Edward, you are an idiot and you're crazy! How can you think of kissing a man! You've got to be going off the deep end here! Like a damned schoolgirl! SHIT! Don't tell me this whole school thing is getting to your head! It's all this bastard's fault. Damn that bastard. Fucking bastard! Fucking---!_

"BASTARD!"

Roy jerked back and blinked.

Ed covered his mouth with his hands.

_Oh, no!_

Roy's soft eyes hardened into a gleam of hurt and anger. "I see! I'm actually concerned about you, and all you do is insult me!" His voice dripped with acid. "Oh, that's right. Doesn't matter what I've done for you, you've always called me a Colonel Bastard anyway!" He climbed out the tub.

"W-wait," Ed stuttered. "I didn't mean… I mean…"

Roy picked up his clothes but didn't care to grab his towel on the floor. "Good job, Fullmetal. You've gotten me out of the tub like you wanted."

"No, Roy, I --." _Holy God, I just said 'Roy'…_

The raven-haired man didn't notice. He turned his back to the boy. "Have a nice bath." He walked off and Edward heard the colonel's door bang shut.

Edward remained unmoving in the tub, feeling a very odd squeezing on his chest.

The clock chimed, the water lightly rippled, and Edward noticed that the candles suddenly became ever-so dim.


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N: My, my. A 'calmer' chapter this one… and is the beginning of a one-sided pairing of a semi-octagon (though that relationship is more comic relief than anything). I bow down to the new beta readers who are brave enough to take me on. I hope your eyes aren't bleeding yet laughs! Thanks much to _****_jadedsilk_****_ and _****_DarkIlluser_****_. I'm really pissed about something right now, but fanficiton is a great release for me. It's corny to say, but fanfiction has reigned my temper in and kept me sane. Thanks all and enjoy. _**

**Part 8: Foul Mood**

Edward bit off a chunk of the snickers bar he held in his hand. He kept the bar half-wrapped in the aluminum foil to keep the chocolate from melting onto the glove and into his automail hand. He munched mindlessly like a drone, his teeth going crunch…, crunch…, crunch…, then a swallow and a new bite to restart the cycle.

Emily stared at the friend she regularly spent lunch with. He usually was rather lively during meals, but today he ate so slowly and methodically that it was obvious something was amiss. The food on the tray remained untouched, and she noticed how he only ate the high-sugar foods, like the cheesecake, Jell-O cups, and five chocolate bars from the vending machine.

She pushed up her thick glasses, and then said, "Are you upset, Ed?"

Edward munched and bit another chunk of chocolate. "No."

She pointed. "Then why did you eat a part of the wrapping?"

Ed spat the aluminum foil out. "Yuck…"

She paused a moment. "Did you break up with someone? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"W-what are you babbling about?"

"Cheesecake, Jell-O, and, not to mention the fifth piece of chocolate."

Ed scowled. She reminded him of a female Al, so observant. Somehow, just somehow, she and Al knew everything by simply observing the most obscure and ridiculous things, like the number of candy wrappers he'd gone through. And if the wind blew a certain way, they'd probably guess the exact time of Armageddon, or when the Spider Woman would ever crack a smile. But of course Emily wasn't right, because Edward certainly did not have a boyfriend.

He snorted. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It's that jerk!" He pounded his fist on the table and then ate some more chocolate, leaving some smudges on the corner of his mouth. "I mean, it was sort of my fault and he was being nice, but then he's still a jerk! Why couldn't he stay a jerk all the time?"

"Ah! So you don't have a boyfriend, but you like someone."

"Idon'tlikehim!" He jumbled out, but cursed his pale complexion when his cheeks betrayed him. He bit into the chocolate and took comfort in its taste.

Emily stared again, then eyed the cup of water in front of her, her expression unexpectedly a more sullen. "Right… you don't like him…"

The boy blinked in confusion. "Emily…You okay?"

She shook her head and turned to look at Ed with a forlorn smile. "Of course! I mean, my good friend is experiencing something very exceptional. A crush is a crush, but it's still special, right?"

The blonde remained speechless. She wasn't happy about something, but she forced a smile, as if letting him know that she didn't care to speak of her problem.

He frowned. Emily had become a good friend, and the only other female friend besides Winry. Emily was different from all the other Academy girls too. She was shy, but had interesting ideas she only spoke of to the trusted. She liked shopping, fashion, and fixing her hair, but she wouldn't keel over and die without them. She was knowledgeable of advanced alchemy, not just the formulas used for cooking or sewing, and she loved to discuss current events in politics, giving great insights and outlook about the politician's decisions. Emily mostly kept to herself, but Edward wished that she would open up more often and let people see her inner beauty.

As if sensing his thoughts wandering, she opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated a breath, and then said, "You know… I've got a crush too."

Ed sighed. "Emily, I DON'T have a crush."

She ignored him. "I like someone, but… the person doesn't like me… at least I don't think so…" She looked at her cup again.

"If you're not sure, just speak up and find out." Ed pointed out. "I mean, what's so hard about that?"

"Come on, Ed! I know you've gone through a time when you wanted to say something but then you just… just….."

"…fucked up?" He finished reluctantly. 

She slowly nodded.

Ed bit his lip. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I-I can't understand it all. I mean, I try to act tough and tell people to fuck off … but it's the exact opposite. I'm just messed up inside…"

She smiled softly. "I'm the contrary. I want to say things, to tell people to go away or tell them that what they do is wrong… but I end up letting them step all over me…"

"You shouldn't!" Ed exclaimed.

Emily jumped a little at Ed's sudden outburst.

"I don't think you truly see yourself Emily! You're smart, interesting, and you're so much more than you're letting people believe!" He insisted, eating more chocolate.

She frowned. "But I'm mousy… and fat… and…"

"And who cares?" Ed threw his arms out in the air. "Let people see how great you are! Don't just listen to what other people tell you; listen to yourself, that inner voice in your head telling you what's right! I didn't even know you, Emily, until you actually summed up enough guts to talk to me. You're the ONLY girl around here that actually talks to me without being weirded-out or scared. And it takes a lot to do that, to talk to someone like me. I don't easily warm up to people, but you've won my respect and all."

"B-but nobody listens to me here… they think I'm ugly and…"

"Emily," Ed said. "Look at them. Do you really care about the opinions of the type of people that go to this school?"

She remained silent, looking at Ed in that forlorn manner.

He grinned. "To me, you're the prettiest girl in school."

Emily blushed a little, her melancholy expression fading away to a smile. "No, Edlynn." She said. "You are."

Ed wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered, but he softly smiled back and plopped the last piece of the chocolate bar into his mouth, feeling a bit more relaxed than before.

-----

Roy was in a bad mood and everyone knew it. He barked orders left and right, and complained about his coffee to no end. It was Fury's turn to make coffee that day, and he spent more time going back and forth dumping coffee after coffee in several attempts to make it satisfactory enough for the colonel.

Lt. Hawkeye was amazed at the efficiency of the office since the colonel came in. For once, Havoc was at least half-conscious and stuffing envelopes; and she could hear the colonel's pen scratches as he signed off several papers in a row. She felt reassured that she would actually have a chance to leave the office before 7 pm, and wondered what caused such a turn of habits. The man's face didn't have its usual bored, lazy expression, but instead, he had a countenance reminiscent of someone who had an itch on his back but couldn't reach it. The pen's scratching sound suddenly halted when he came upon the letter from the Fuhrer. His eyes grew worried, surprised, and then venomous.

"Lieutenant!" He barked.

Hawkeye stood and straightened. "Yes, sir."

"When did this come in?" He handed her the letter.

She looked over it, her growing amusement reined in behind her expressionless mask. "This just came in this morning, sir. Looks like an important task ahead, appointed by the Fuhrer himself."

Roy snorted uncharacteristically. The office pretended to work on their responsibilities, but obviously strained their ears to hear the gossip. It wasn't everyday that the infamous Roy Mustang became emotional over a usually boring letter from the Fuhrer.

"Well," the woman pointed out. "Looks like you'll get a chance to be out of the office and be free from paperwork. Plus, my evaluation is coming up. It'll be an opportunity for me to head the office while you're away."

All the other officers in the room stiffened.

Roy gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, alright." He stood up and shrugged on his black coat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

He turned and gave a charming smile. "I've got a date tonight," He lied. "So I'm taking off the rest of the day." He waved. "Have a good day, Lieutenant." He went out the door before she could say any more.

_Damn._ She cursed to herself.

---------

Once Ed finished mopping later that day, he immediately made his way straight out of the empty building and into the courtyard. He'd grown used to the task at hand and was becoming faster and faster at it without having to rely on alchemy to finish. Nevertheless, he could never finish before dark, and as he walked down the porch steps, he looked at the dark violet sky. He didn't see the moon, but he saw the stars twinkling, and his breath clouding against the darkness.

He shivered a little and realized how cold the days have gotten. He'd forgotten his coat, so he hugged himself to keep warm. It wasn't easy staying warm, especially in a skirt. He made his way to the library to meet his brother, shivering slightly as the wind started to pick up.

When he got there, he was surprised to see Al speaking to a very familiar woman with brown curly hair. Al was seated in their usual spot at the back corner of the library. The brown-haired woman sat on the seat beside Al.

"Oh, my, my… I've never thought to make the connection with such literary geniuses as Henley…" She practically purred, her eyes glowing with obvious attraction.

Al, oblivious to her advances, continued to talk about some literary mumbo-jumbo which Ed couldn't comprehend. The elder brother gave a frustrated sigh then made his way closer to the two.

"Oh, Mr. Alphonse, that is an interesting correlation." She simpered and giggled annoyingly.

Ed froze mid-step. He knew that voice. He just knew it. His brother was speaking to Ms. Steltz, the Literature teacher.

Al continued to listen in admiration for his idol. He didn't notice Ms. Steltz's enamored look, and she didn't realize that the large armor had the high-pitched voice of a child.

"You know," she said deeply. "I do love a man in armor. It's so chivalrous, like a knight in Arthurian legends."

"Oh! Well, having this armor is a little inconvenient though, Ms. Steltz."

"Please, call me Nora."

Ed felt bile rise in the on the back of his throat. As if sensing his brother's presence, Al looked up and waved at him.

Ed sauntered over and stood beside his brother, looking at Ms. Steltz with a stern stare.

"Ms. Stel – Nora, this is my older bro--, I mean, uh…." Al scratched the back of his helmet.

"Step-brother." Ed finished, and then crossed his arms.

"My, my! Ms. Hawkeye, I didn't know you had such a… wonderful… step-brother!" She smiled charmingly at Al.

For some reason, he didn't like the way she flirted with his brother. He most certainly hated the way she eyed Al like a hungry cat would. _Women are dangerous._ Ed surmised.

"Nii-san," Al said. "We were talking about such interesting things! You should come join us--."

"Don't get any funny ideas." Ed told the teacher.

Al and Ms. Steltz paused and blinked in surprise at Ed's nasty tone.

"Nii-san--."

"Just because you're my teacher doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Al's my broth—half-broth--- step-brother… whatever! If you give him any crazy ideas…"

"Oh, my." The teacher smiled, seemingly understanding the situation. "I understand you want to be protective, but I assure you I have no bad intentions."

Ed narrowed his eyes. _You pedophile! _He thought hastily.

"We were just talking about books, Nii-san. What's wrong with that?" Al said.

"Don't think you can paw around!" The elder Elric chided, ignoring his brother. "He's …"

_A fourteen year old kid._

"… not for you…" Ed finished slowly.

"I'm sorry, Edlynn." Ms. Steltz apologized. "But adults need adult time."

Upon hearing that familiar phrase, Ed snapped. "Oh just shut your trap!"

"Nii-san!" Al scolded, standing up, making the chair tip over to the floor. Everyone in the library stopped and stared at yet another scene.

Ed glared at his brother. "Al, I don't think you should hang around her anymore! She's no good!"

Despite the cold suit of armor, Ed could feel his brother's heated anger in the air. "You shouldn't talk to her like that! And why can't I talk to her? She hasn't done anything bad to you! She's a good person!"

"Do you realize what she even wants out of you?"

"You're just jealous because _I_ can engage in an intellectual conversation other than alchemy!"

"I am NOT jealous! I don't care about Ms. Steltz or her dumb novel! She's just a third-rate writer --!"

"SHUT UP!" Al exclaimed.

Ed and Ms. Steltz froze.

Al's voice was low but ice-cold and stern. "I appreciate what you're doing, Nii-san, but I can take care of myself. I think it best that you leave. Now."

Ed felt stung at the last statement. He said quietly, "But Al… I'm actually concerned about you …"

_…and all you do is insult me?_

He found his head echoing familiar words in an all-too familiar voice. He winced involuntarily, feeling an unexplainable pang in his chest. He saw Ms. Steltz's concerned face, his brother's surprisingly rebellious stance, and the wide-eyed spectators around the library. No matter where he went, there just seemed to be an audience.

He sighed, defeated and suddenly very weary. "Alright. I'm going home, Al. I'll just… see you later." He turned his heel and left the facility, heart heavy and a little pained.

**- End of chapter 8  
TBC Part 9: "I'm Sorry"-**


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Storming here where I'm at, meaning wireless choppy so I damned well hope that this posts! Ah, the tangled mess I've come up with LOL. I may need to create a flow-chart just to keep in track of the relationships, and post some artwork based on the story. I think people are curious about what the characters are like in my demented head. hehhehe. If my links above don't work, lemme know . Um, not much this chappie. Mehmeh. Just Enjoy; I hope... :-)_**

**Part 9: I'm Sorry**

_Col. R. Mustang:  
We have been informed that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who is currently under East City jurisdiction, caused a disturbance of peace in The Academy of St. Augustine. Due to this incident, report to Headmistress Wilma I. Kicksdicks at thirteen o'clock the following morning upon receipt of this request. Arrangements have been made for attendance as a temporary instructor for the Academy for half a day. Continue to report to the office in the mornings and to specified conference meetings listed on the attached schedule sheet. This assignment will last through the duration of the Fullmetal Alchemist's attendance at the Academy unless otherwise informed. Questions or concerns regarding this request should be addressed to Mrs. T. S. Den at the Office of the Fuhrer. This information is strictly confidential with exception to Edward Elric and to the investigations department in Central and East City. Any disclosure of such information to persons without exception shall be punishable according to Amestrian law.  
Sincerely,  
Tina S. Den  
Senior Administrative Secretary  
The Office of the Fuhrer_

Roy was drinking his evening coffee in his kitchen as he re-read the letter from the Fuhrer. _That brat did something again._ He thought, annoyed. He suspected that it had something to do with the Fuhrer's only daughter, else the Fuhrer wouldn't send him to do such an unnecessary task.

Colonel Mustang sighed tiredly. He had to tell the boy, but he still felt angry about last night. _Why was I so mad? He calls me 'bastard' all the time. No, no. I don't need to tell him. He'll eventually find out about the Fuhrer's request. _

He shook his head. He didn't feel like thinking about it. He just wanted to go to bed.

------

Ed arrived home from the library feeling beaten and tired. It seemed a ritual lately, for his days to keep him in emotional suspense and braced for surprise, though he knew very well that he'd survived worse. Much worse.

The boy made his way to the kitchen, apt on getting some dinner for his ailing stomach, when he nearly ran into a tall, dark-haired figure. He stopped and stared dumbly at the Colonel, not sure what to say.

Roy paused, then frowned. The blond looked worn and a little guarded, but he resolved not to ask and repeat the previous incident. He stepped to the side and lightly brushed past Ed, then walked toward the stairs.

Ed stared at the Colonel's retreating back._ I should apologize._ He thought. It shouldn't have been too difficult. A simple "I'm sorry" is sufficient enough, but the boy couldn't find his tongue. It was obvious the Colonel was still angry with him, and they weren't on speaking terms; but it hurt to know that. For some odd reason, it just hurt to know that Roy was mad at him.

"C-Colonel."

Roy stopped and turned to face him with a quizzical, yet slightly annoyed look.

_Just say it._

"I, uh, I --- that is --."

"Stop twittering and out with it, Fullmetal." The older man said impatiently.

Ed felt his arm twitch, then stiffened it. "Then stop interrupting me! You're always interrupting me with some rude comment when I'm trying to talk! That's damned inconsiderate and you should just quit doing that--!"

"Then you should stop getting off-topic like that." Roy pointed out, beginning to feel amused at Ed's attempt to stop twitching his arms. The Colonel just couldn't stay mad at him for long. "For someone who has such intense focus on studying complex alchemic texts, you certainly are as scatter-brained as a hyper-active dog."

"Stop comparing me to animals!" His arms gave in and flailed in the air. "You're the freaking military dog here! I'm just --."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"ARGHHH!"

Roy smiled smugly, clearly having too much fun at Ed's expense. "You're either here to insult me some more, or demand what's left in the fridge for you to eat."

"That's NOT it!" He jabbed his automail finger at the man's chest. "And don't say a damned word, you bastard!" Jab. "I'm here because you –" Jab. "Are clearly pissed at me --." Jab. "because you," Jab. "For once, didn't deserve to be insulted."

"…And…?"

"And I'm apologizing dammit!" Ed exclaimed. "I'm SORRY! There! Happy now?"

"Hmm." Roy placed calculating fingers on his chin, feigning deep thought. "No."

"No? NO!"

"You know what you could do to make me feel better?" He smirked mischievously.

Ed stared warily.

"For once, you can cook dinner for me."

"COOK?"

"Well, cooking is the oldest form of alchemy. And I've been cooking for you and taking care of you both this whole time… which reminds me…" He looked around for a moment. "Where is Alphonse?"

Ed scrunched up his face.

Roy sighed. At least there would be plenty of dinner conversation.

-------

Surprisingly, the blonde's cooking proved to be scrumptious, even if he all he cooked was a simple spaghetti and meatballs meal. Edward ate in his usual manner, shoveling the food into his mouth, then downing the juice and proceeded to rant about Alphonse's little "affair" with a "pedophile."

"She's plotting something, I can tell." He insisted.

"Alphonse's fourteen; he can take care of himself." Roy countered.

"She's manipulative, a romance novelist, and an adult!"

"Fullmetal, I really doubt that she'd do anything that Alphonse wouldn't want to do. I mean, your brother is very reasonable. He knows he's made of armor, and even if he wasn't, he'd know where to draw the line."

Edward slammed the juice mug down on the table. "But Al's rebelling! He told me to leave him alone because of her!"

"He is reaching his teenage years. Nothing wrong with that. You always were a hellion and rebelled. I doubt he would cause the same ruckus that you would."

"But this is different. He is my little brother!"

"Even I went through that age when I just didn't listen to anybody." Roy said. He noticed the stubborn look in Ed's amber eyes then sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I can stay up and wait for him to come home."

"Fine." Ed got up and slammed the dishes in the sink. "But I'm staying up with you."

Roy watched as the younger man leaned against the counter and scrubbed the stained dishes. There was something endearing about seeing Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist, at such a domestic task. He suddenly had an urge to massage those tense shoulders, and then mentally slapped himself. No, no, he didn't have that urge. Edward Elric was a young man, despite his current attire, and Roy insisted stubbornly to himself that he didn't like men.

------

It was three-thirty in the morning when Alphonse Elric attempted to sneak inside Colonel Mustang's pristine condominium. He thought he was in the clear when he tiptoed into the dark living room and shut the front door. Unfortunately for him, lights were turned on and he had no choice but to freeze in his position and face his angry brother. Ed was standing next to the couch, wearing his red pajamas and a big scowl on his face. Roy was sitting on the couch in his night robe and gave a silent sigh.

Ed had his hands on his hips and he glared daggers at his brother's armor. "Where. Were. You."

"U-um, I was with Nora. We were at her place, a-and…"

"HER PLACE?" Ed exclaimed. "You WENT to her PLACE? ALONE?"

"Y-yes! I mean, it isn't that far away. I just lost track of time."

"Did she do anything to you? What did she do?" The elder demanded.

"Nii-san!"

"That's it, I'm going to go and have a little talk with her." He rolled up his sleeves and headed for the door.

Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Edward." The boy frowned, but stopped reluctantly. "I don't think barging into that woman's house will do any good; and it's not as if you know where she lives anyway."

Ed glowered, then plopped onto the couch with his arms crossed and turned his glare toward the fireplace.

Roy looked at the younger brother. "Frankly speaking, we were a little concerned when it started to get late. You should at least call us next time."

Al looked at his feet and shifted his weight. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't encourage him." Ed bit out to Roy. "He shouldn't be allowed to go there at all."

"Clearly, he came home and didn't spend the entire night there." Roy reasoned.

"You don't know what she did to him during that whole time. Al's only fourteen." Ed said stubbornly. "And she teaches him about SEX for crying out loud!"

"The fact that he's fourteen is the reason he needs to do his own thing, Edward. You can't keep him in this little protective nest. Besides, what's wrong with a young man learning about intercourse? I highly doubt that this woman can do anything to Alphonse, of all people. She's a teacher; she can educate him about it far better than anyone."

"So you're saying it's OK for him to go off with an over-the-hill thirty-something year old woman to her place?"

"Thirty is not old."

Al looked from one to the other, his helmet creaking back and forth as if it were a tennis match. "Uh, um… Colonel… Nii-san?" He stuttered, but the two didn't hear him. 

After much bantering, the two finally looked at Al.

"OK, Al." Ed said, his face still slightly displeased. "You can go see Ms. Steltz."

"Really, Nii-san?" The boy said hopefully. "I can talk to Nora?"

"You may." Roy corrected. "As long as you call beforehand to let us know where you are, OK?"

Al hesitated answering back. He didn't like being treated like an irresponsible kid, because he wasn't doing anything wrong with Nora. However the two were looking at him expectantly: Ed's eyes demanding, and Roy's pleadingly urging him to nod. At least his brother begrudgingly agreed to let him talk to his idol. "O-ok."

"Good." Ed said. "Now, I'm going to bed, I've got class tomorrow." He stomped up the stairs, seemingly still in a bad mood, but not with as much fervor as before.

Roy let out a long breath. "Thank God you said 'ok', or I wouldn't hear the end of it." He chuckled, then patted Al on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a few hours." He went up to his room.

Al sank onto the couch, satisfied that it went better than initially thought, but a little perplexed. He was glad that the Colonel and his brother were getting along since the fight he overheard last night, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why they took it upon themselves to feel responsible for him.

End of Part 9: I'm Sorry  
TBC on Part 10: Instant Love


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Okay! Fixed some issues on Part 8 regarding gender pronouns. I chickened out so I tried to shy away from 'he' or 'she' & replaced confusing moments with 'her friend' or 'Ed' or some other word/s. Also remedied the 'stepsis' vs. 'stepbro' issue here. Thanks to _********_zuruzurune_****_ and _********_intercidoerro_****_ for pointing that out. Also, since the fic has a lot of things going on, ask if you have questions or are confused bc I know I get confused myself sometimes. Enjoy! Runs off to work on her one-shot_**

**Part 10: Instant Love**

The next day was a bit awkward for Edward, but more so for Ms. Steltz, who couldn't help but feel the imaginary needles of Edward's gaze, sticking into her back as if she were a pincushion. She continued to lecture as best she could, and occasionally gave an understanding smile to her beloved Alphonse's…. stepbrother? Stepsister? "Nii-san?" Actually, she wasn't sure why Mr. Alphonse called Ms. Hawkeye his stepbrother or "Nii-san" for that matter. She shook her head. It wasn't important. What mattered was that she had found her one true love. Even though he could not keep his relative's title straight, the man was a complete gentleman. When she invited him into her house the previous night, all he wanted to do was talk about her number one best-selling novel and the philosophy of sex. He didn't try to seduce her and he didn't try to take advantage of her. In fact, he didn't even lay one finger on her.

She sighed aloud. "Oh, is this really true love?" She leaned against the chalkboard dramatically. "Such pain and pleasure that no words can describe…"

The students blinked in confusion and murmured amongst themselves that the woman had finally succumbed to her early dementia.

Ed rolled his eyes at Ms. Steltz. He went through the class agitated and cranky, and even more so as Melinda crooned loudly at achieving yet another A+ on her quiz "without trying" she said. He stared at his own quiz and pouted. He hated losing and he wasn't going to take a C for an answer. Then he remembered the long-term poetry assignment. Yes, yes. He can crush Melinda Bradley if he can get a good grade in that assignment. He cackled quietly to himself, earning awkward stared from the girls next to him.

He entered political science class that afternoon completely astounded after seeing Headmistress Kicksdicks talking to someone in military uniform whose back was turned to him. The Headmistress was smiling. Smiling.

He paused a moment and realized that the usual instructor wasn't there, and that the person in uniform had a peculiarly familiar set of shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He blurted by accident, and then clamped his mouth shut.

The Headmistress glared at Edward and then raised an eyebrow. "Edlynn Hawkeye, watch your mouth." She motioned to the seats. "Class is starting, so get back to your seat."

Colonel Mustang stood by the Headmistress and smirked. He didn't say a word.

_Gonna kill him. _The boy thought.

Ed attempted to make his face indifferent, but failed. The boy hated it. He hated hearing the giggling and gawking girls in class, and he hated the fact that Roy was lavishing that devilish smile at on everyone. The Headmistress clapped her hands to get the girls' attention. The classroom grew quiet.

"Good afternoon, class." She greeted.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." The class greeted back in unison.

"Since Mrs. Garroway is on leave, we have been graced with a special substitute to teach Introduction to Political Science. Please be courteous and show some _manners_." She glared at Ed upon emphasizing that word, and then her smile returned. "This is Colonel Mustang, and he will be here to lecture for the rest of the semester."

The Headmistress continued to go on and on with a generous introduction, and the girls continued to stare and blush incessantly. Ed's mind reeled at having not been told any of this. Since when did the Academy allow military personnel to teach classes, and since when did the Colonel know that he was going to be part of temporary Academy staff? Ed wanted to scream and tell all the girls to stop the annoying giggling, and he wanted to wipe the smugness off the man's face. He'd have a lot to answer for later.

-------

It was difficult to get the Colonel alone, even after class, since a flock of girls coagulated around him as soon as the bell rang. Most were giggling and batting their mascara-caked eyelashes, and Roy, the bastard, reveled in the attention he received.

Fortunately, Edward calmed down significantly later that afternoon. Before taking on his maintenance duty, he decided to take a breath of fresh air and cool his irritation. He stood on the porch and looked out into the courtyard between St. Augustine's campus and the East University library. Off to the right were the sports fields, where a number of girls clad in St. Augustine's navy and green lacrosse uniforms practiced. To his far left was a small white gazebo, which was erected as a memorial to the school founder. He made his way to the gazebo, hoping to sit and relax on it when he saw a familiar dark silhouette leaning lazily against the outer frame.

He heard a voice yelling in the east of the courtyard. Emily came running across the way to the figure. Her eyes sparkled with laughter and admiration, and her face glowed full of vigor. She nearly toppled the man when she caught him with a fierce hug.

Ed stopped in his tracks. _Maybe this is Emily's special crush…_ Not wanting to interfere, he faced back toward the Academy.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The man's voice echoed softly in the distance. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Of course." She replied. "So where are you taking me this time?"

"Hmmm… How about that new Xingan restaurant over on 5th Avenue?"

Emily giggled softly. "We went there last time, Jean."

Edward stopped in his tracks. _Jean?_ His mind repeated, slowly turning to confirm his suspicion.

Emily had her arm on a man in uniform, and he had a characteristically recognizable cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"No shit." Ed said to himself.

As if hearing his soft curse, Emily and Jean looked over his way. Emily waved her hand and dragged Jean over to him, and Jean stared at him curiously.

"Edlynn! I want you to meet Jean." She said excitedly. "Jean, this is my good friend Edlynn."

Jean Havoc blinked a few times, and then said, "Hmmm; you look awfully familiar. Do I know you?"

Edward's jaw dropped. He then remembered Havoc being asleep in the office for the entire duration of his rants with the Colonel. He wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the office thought it would be funny to not inform the Second Lieutenant about his mission. Plus, it has been said that the man had awareness in equal footing with a donkey, which probably meant that Havoc did not recognize him. Unfortunately, with Emily there, he couldn't utter a word about his true identity. 

"Uh… I guess we've seen each other around…" Edward replied carefully, as if to hint the man into recognizing him.

"She just started at the Academy recently." Emily announced proudly. "She's the one that stood up to those girls at lunch!"

"Really?" Jean rubbed his chin. "But you're such a tiny thing..."

"IAMNOTTINY!" Ed snapped on reflex, then immediately shut his mouth and flushed pink. _Don't give yourself away! _He looked at Havoc, then to Emily, who continued to smile innocently.

Jean blinked, un-phased by the sudden outburst but clearly affected by the tell-tale blush on the "girl's" cheeks. _So cute. So pretty. I think I'm in love with this girl! _He thought blindly and excitedly, ignoring the fact that the person in front of him resembled someone very, very familiar.

Upon noticing the change in the Second Lieutenant's expression, Ed quickly said, "I-I've got boards to wash and, ah, I've got to go!" He ran back to the Academy building, leaving the two slightly perplexed at his exit.

Jean sighed longingly. "How come you didn't tell me you had such a cute friend?"

"Oh?" Emily eyed him. "What's this? You're in love for the fourth time this week? The world must be ending…"

He pouted, cigarette nearly falling off his lips.

"But you don't deny it, do you?" She said. "My favorite cousin is in love with a teenager."

Jean sighed again, his head seemingly in the clouds walking on air. "Oh, but love transcends all things, even age-wise too." He sniffed the air. "Ahh… She left a lovely perfume in the air; it smells like fresh daisies and sweet honey."

"Actually, it smells like chalk and detergent." She drawled.

"Wait a sec." His dreamy look slightly wavered. "I hope Edlynn isn't like every other girl in this school and in love with the Colonel."

Emily shook her head. "Not true. She didn't even wait for him after class. Plus, she looks at him like he's got two heads." She neglected to mention the fact that Ed constantly rubbed his palms together while muttering 'cow poop' during political science.

The man raised a fist to his heart. "Ahh… my sweet Edlynn." He announced with great fervor. "I will win your heart if it's the last thing I do."

Emily sighed in resignation.

-------

Edward did a bad job of washing boards because his mind constantly wandered to the discovery of Emily's special crush, and Jean Havoc's ogling eyes. He kept cringing and dropping the sponge on the floor, causing the entire process to slow down by a whole hour and a half. 

He saved the largest lecture hall for last, since the boards were oversized, multi-layered, and took a good forty minutes to wash. He washed one board completely, then stepped back to sit on the lecture chair to rest his back. He leaned his head on the headrest to stare at the ceiling. His eyes fluttered, nearly shutting from exhaustion.

"I think you missed a spot." A voice by the doorway said.

Ed jerked, but his foot got caught on the chair's right leg, and it awkwardly toppled over to the side, sending the boy sprawling on his butt.

Roy, standing by the doorway, winced. He walked over to the boy and extended a hand. "Didn't think that would happen."

Ed stared at the offered hand for a moment, then made a face. "Liar." He muttered, getting up by himself, ignoring the proffered hand.

Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I didn't exactly have the opportunity to tell you."

"You could have told me last night." The blond picked up a sponge and rung it out.

"I couldn't get a word in with you ranting about your brother."

The boy snorted.

"Whatever it is, I'm here because of what you did." The older man explained. "It would seem that you haven't been keeping quiet. Did you do something with the Bradley girl?"

"That bitch did it all. You know I would never do anything unless provoked."

"Whatever it is, try not to cause problems with her."

Ed ignored him, making his way to the blackboard.

Roy went on. "The Fuhrer felt it necessary that I keep a closer eye on you; you know how he feels about his daughter. Fortunately, Ms. Bradley is completely unaware of anything and…" He noticed the boy stiffly tip-toeing and running the wet sponge on the board, but still leaving a foot of chalky area on top. 

Roy couldn't help but smile at him.

"I have eyes on the back of my head. So stop smirking." The boy grumbled loudly, tip-toeing further in an attempt to reach the top of the board. "Fucking black board! Stupid fucking board!" He muttered heatedly as he instinctively felt Roy's smile widen.

He made a reach for it again, nearly falling backwards, only to be surprised by strong arms enveloping his waist then lifting him a foot off the ground.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed, squirming.

"I don't know how you finish this the other nights. You could just pull up a chair."

_Only when nobody else is here._ the boy thought, embarrassed.

"You'll be here all night if you don't get this done." Roy replied. "Besides, this is much faster than a chair, isn't it?"

Ed pouted. He hated admitting that the Colonel was right, but he hated it even more when he realized that it felt good to have his back against the warm, taut chest; and to have strong, secure arms wrapped gently around his body. He forcefully ignored the fuzzy feeling and swiped the top of the board.

-------

Melinda was blushing in excitement as she clutched the pink envelope against her chest. She ran down the hallway after a classmate had told her that Colonel Mustang was in one of the empty classrooms. She hadn't bothered to ask why; she simply wanted to give him the love letter she had painstakingly written. She'd seen the Colonel on several occasions, especially during military conferences and charity balls, but never had the chance to confess her feelings for him.

Now that the Colonel was spending more time at St. Augustine, she had a chance.

She turned the corner and stepped into the empty classroom, only to find the Colonel with his arms wrapped around a blushing Edlynn Hawkeye. Ed was wiping the board and the Colonel had the infamous Ms. Hawkeye hoisted a foot above the floor. She remained rooted on the spot, taking in the scene before her, and clutching the letter tighter against her chest.

After a moment, Roy noticed her presence and dropped the boy to the ground.

"Ow!" Edward grunted, then stood up, ready to curse the man when he finally saw Melinda by the doorway.

Roy put on his most charming smile and gave a gallant bow. "Ms. Bradley, I didn't expect you to be here. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The girl shifted her ice-blue eyes from Roy to Ed, then back. She bit her lip, remembering what she was here for. _It's now or never. _She thought. She stepped up, then handed the Colonel the crumpled note. "Colonel, this is for you." Her face colored, and there was a bit of a falter to her expression.

The man gently accepted the note and smiled graciously. "Well, thank you…?"

"W-welcome." She stuttered. "I'd… better go, the chauffer is waiting downstairs." With a confused and suspicious glance at Ed, she walked hurriedly away before the Colonel could open the envelope. 

End of Part 10: Instant Love  
TBC on Part 11: Love Letter


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Is it just me, or were there tons of fics put up this past weekend? Wowz. Lots of catching up to do here X-D. Anyways. Sounds like this one flows better than my other chapters (according to a beta), so that's good. And is it just me, or is there something really hot about Jean Havoc in black? . Ok. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!_**

**Part 11: Love Letter**

Ed wasn't happy about the Colonel receiving a love letter, and worse, it was from Melinda Bradley. He wanted to shrug it off, since it wasn't his business anyway, but couldn't quite ignore that weird, annoying pang in his chest. He stared over at the Colonel, clad in his typical night robe and slippers, stirring a pot of stew while reading the pink stationary.

"Are you done yet? I'm starving." Edward said impatiently.

Roy heaved a sigh. "Another love letter."

"What'd you expect from a pink envelope with hearts all over it?" the blonde grumbled. "Not to mention that potpourri smell that makes my sinuses hurt."

Roy didn't respond. He ripped it to pieces, walked over to the recycling bin and tossed the paper into it.

Edward's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Did you just throw that away?"

The Colonel shrugged. "What am I supposed to do with it? I get a dozen a day, and I can't keep them all or we'd be drowning in smelly, pink stationary."

The boy's jaw dropped. "Someone spent a lot of time writing that, and you just threw it away like it's junk mail."

Roy paused and regarded the boy with a cocked eyebrow, then said, "I rather thought you hated that girl, so why are you defending her? It's not like we'd ever date anyway. She's the Fuhrer's daughter for crying out loud. If someone found that note and told the Fuhrer, I'd be burned at the stake."

"That's not the point. It's just that… that… throwing it away is…" _Cold_. Ed bit his lip. _If I wrote one, would you…?_ "…n-nevermind." _Like I would anyway…_

Roy shrugged and resumed stirring the pot as Edward's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment and frustration. The boy had begun to have unnecessary and weird thoughts about the Colonel and couldn't, for the life of him, understand when it began and why. The mere thought of kissing those lips has entered his mind more in increasing intervals as time went on, yet he still had that feeling of irresistible hatred toward the man, as if he wanted to kill him and ravish him at the same time.

He'd never felt this way before. It was unnerving and beautiful, strange but familiar, painful yet desirable. It scared the shit out of him.

He stared agonizingly at the Colonel's back and well-sculpted shoulders, and placed a hand on his chest.

_If only._ He thought wistfully, then willed the painful yearning away.

------

The next morning, the officemates crowded around Fury's desk as he showed them his latest discovery. The Colonel was finished teaching that day, but was in a meeting with the Lieutenant. The Second Lieutenant, on the other hand, had not shown up to work yet (though nobody was surprised with his over-sleeping being a very well known habit), but the rest listened to Fury as he insisted that his finding would be immensely helpful to the team.

"It's called the Mustang-meter." He announced, proudly showing off a candle on his desk.

"It's a candle." Falman stated matter-of-factly.

"No, no. It's more than that. It changes color depending on his mood." He opened Havoc's desk and stole a lighter. He lit the candle and pointed at it. "If the Colonel is in a good mood, it remains yellow. If he's somber, it dims. If he's pissed off, then it's blue and does this weird pulsing thing. I've seen it work before."

"Interesting." Breda said. "But how does this help us?"

"This will help determine when we can ask for raises." Fury pointed out. "Or to know when he will be really picky about his coffee."

"Or to ask for more vacation time." Breda's eyes sparkled. "Fury you're a genius!"

When they heard the doorknob twist, the men immediately resumed feigning work, except Falman, who was like an automated machine that never stopped working anyway. Fury shoved the candle behind a stack of books, far enough to keep from the Colonel seeing it, but close enough within his sight to see it for himself.

Roy and Riza came in, each with a pile of papers in their hands, and moved back to their seats. Riza immediately dug into the stack and filled out the forms with her usual clipped precision, while Roy leaned his jaw against his hand and stared lazily at the documents, not bothering to pick up a pen. He gave a loud yawn.

"Look, look. He must be annoyed." Fury whispered to Breda, as they watched the candle's flame slightly grow.

"Must be a stack for budget cuts," Breda whispered back.

Suddenly, the door burst open, slightly cracking the walls that framed it, and a glowing and _very_ awake Jean Havoc splayed his arms out in greeting.

"_THE HILLS ARE ALLIIIIIIVEEE!_" He bellowed out-of-tune, the cigarette somehow staying in place. "_WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUUSIIIIIC!_"

Breda and Fury groaned. "Not this again…"

"This isn't karaoke night, Lt. Havoc." Falman tried to inform him.

The Colonel lowered his eyes half-mast. "Frankly speaking, Lieutenant, I don't hear any music."

Havoc's smile and song halted almost painfully. However, the Second Lieutenant recovered quickly and beamed. "Colonel, today your sarcasm won't quench the music in my ears! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the bees are a-buzzing! You want to know why?"

"Do tell." Roy drawled.

The man stretched his arms far and wide. "I'm in **_LOOOVEEE_**!"

"Really." Roy motioned toward his stack of papers. "Since you're actually awake, take these to your desk and do them for me. Accounting wants them by the end of the day."

Havoc growled. "Why do you always have to ruin my good mood?" He picked up the stack and plopped them on his rickety desk. "You should be happy for me. This is true love, and she's a real cutie too. A bit flat-chested and kinda on the short side, but nice, unique shapely legs, and damned, she's got the prettiest hair I've ever seen." He pointed to his head. "They look like locks from an angel. You should see it!"

"So," Roy said. "Has she rejected you yet?"

Havoc bit his unlit cigarette. "You really are a bastard, Colonel. Do you realize that I never smoked until I worked under you?"

The man smirked. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Actually, I haven't asked her, but I want to." Havoc slumped into his chair, and sighed depressed. "But I never seem to ask the right way, I always get rejected."

"That's because you freak them out, man." Breda commented. "You start acting desperate, and women don't want that. You have to act like you don't care."

"But that isn't nice. I was always brought up to be a gentleman," Havoc said.

"It's different being a gentleman and being smothering." Fury pointed out. "Sometimes, it's not just showering them with hugs and kisses. You have to woo them with your words. Women like sweet, romantic phrases."

"Fury would know because he reads romance novels." Breda teased as Fury frowned.

"You're right, Fury! That's why I painstakingly worked on this love letter for several hours!" Havoc brought out an envelope from his breast pocket. He turned to the Colonel. "Colonel, I have a favor to ask you --."

"No."

"B-b-but I haven't said anything yet!" He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together, inadvertently crumpling the envelope. "Pleeeeeeaaaase, Colonel! It's just a love letter. One measly little letter to deliver."

"No."

"You're the only one that can help me!"

"Why don't you deliver it yourself, Lieutenant?"

"Because I'm going to say something stupid and she'll run away. Once she realizes how much I love her, then she can't reject me! Love letters are romantic, so please help me this once! You've got dates all over the place and you see her everyday at school, so why should it matter, right? My cousin refused to deliver it and she's dancing around the issue, so I have to ask you to do it! Pleeaaaaaaaaase!"

Roy paused a beat. "She goes to St. Augustine?"

Havoc nodded.

The corner of Roy's lips twitched into a smug, amused smile. "You're chasing 15 year olds now, I see…"

"It's not like that." Havoc insisted. "It's love, I tell you."

Roy chuckled. "Well, well, Lt. Havoc. You've convinced me. I'll deliver the letter just to satisfy your pedophilia…."

"_I am not a pedophile!_"

Before Havoc could continue to protest, the phone on the Colonel's desk rang. "Mustang," the Colonel answered briskly.

"Heyyyyy, Roy old boy!"

Fury's candle began to burn blue as Roy demanded, "What do you want?"

The man on the other line stated gleefully, "I wanted to ask you if you've gotten the new packet of family pictures in the mail."

"I'm a bit busy right now--."

"And I've got a new camera to take a new set with…"

"Maes." Roy gritted out dangerously.

Fury pointed at the candle and waved his arms around. "Look, look, it's pulsing! Oh my God, it's pulsing!" Both Fury and Breda looked from the candle to Roy and back.

Havoc ignored them. He pouted at the Colonel. "Fine, Colonel, just ignore me! You'll see; I'll win her heart!" He stomped over to Roy's black trench jacket and stuffed the envelope in the right pocket. "I'll put this here so you won't forget." He pointed at the Colonel, who half-heard him. "And you'd better not forget!"

Roy waved a hand at Havoc to shoo him away as he continued the vain attempt to get out of the one-sided conversation.

Riza tried to ignore all of them and heaved a long sigh. _Just another day in the office…_

---------

Edward felt a small tap on his shoulder during alchemy class that day. He turned to see one of Melinda's minions, whom he liked to call Minion A, shove an envelope on his desk. He sighed in an exasperated manner as he realized the envelope was black. He ripped it open and read the letter.

_Keep your paws to yourself, and you won't have to feel my claws, Miss Piggy._

_-M.B.-_

"Wonderful." He muttered as he crumpled the paper. He walked to the trash bin and deposited the letter in it.

_Just another day in school…_

End Part 11: Love Letter  
TBC Part 12: Mr. Cherry


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thnx to _****_chibiten_****_ for introducing me to places to d/l doujinshis! Anyone know of more places to d/l fma doujinshis, gimme a buzz. It's turned into my own lil' crack addition holy god! (ah, so that's what lilang's been doing instead of writing Underneath LOLz! It's research, i tell you! Research! X-D)_**

**Part 12: Mr. Cherry**

Nora Steltz was having a regular night grading papers for her high school literature class. Unfortunately, tonight turned out less than normal as she picked a paper from the stack of poetry assignments recently submitted. Sensing a need to grab the coffee mug she left in her upstairs room, she proceeded up the stairs while reading said poetry assignment.

She read the top of the poem, noticing that it was her "beloved" Alphonse's sister's work and smiled to herself. Her smile faltered when she saw the poem's title was "Your Clitoris." She continued to read the poem, her face slowly turning green, blue, then purple in astonishment and lack of oxygen from holding her breath. She barely finished the paper before she passed out, tumbling down the staircase, and accidentally landing on and squashing her fat orange Persian.

-----

Roy came home to his condo to find his dearly loved garden gnome angled in the slightly wrong direction. He suspected that a certain little blond brat had caused the front door to slam against the gnome, pushing it slightly away from the frame. He grumbled inaudibly to himself as he shifted the gnome a little to the left. He stepped back a bit, measuring the exactness of the angle, then went back to re-adjusting it carefully, as if it were made of delicate glass.

Edward had arrived at the Colonel's residence unnoticed. He'd had a bad day, angry at first, then tired and depressed the next; but the sight of the Colonel squatted before a silly gnome brought a flutter of amusement to his day.

He tried not to comment. An elderly (slightly senile) neighbor once warned him, "Never mess with the gnome or the flames of Hades shall fall upon thee. I seen it happen. I swears."

Despite Roy's prestigious facade he tried to keep to upkeep, the man certainly had interesting, unexpected idiosyncrasies. At least this wasn't as annoying as the man's habit of keeping the different coffee bags in color-coordinated order, or the fact that he kept the shower set to the hottest setting, causing the next person in to be boiled alive upon the first stream of water.

"You take better care of the gnome than your girlfriends." Ed said, unable to keep it in.

Roy's head practically creaked as it turned to face him. "He's not 'the gnome,' you brat. His name's Mr. Cherry."

"OK, OK." Ed walked past him, hiding a smile. "You're so weird." He inserted the key into the front door and turned the lock.

"And quit ruining every door you run into. You almost knocked him over." Roy scolded. "He's delicate."

"Fine! Someone's got a stick up their ass today."

"You shouldn't talk." Roy grumbled. "Despite the lighter tone of your voice, you've got that pucker between your eyes." He stepped back to check Mr. Cherry, then gave a satisfied nod. "That pucker comes around when you're ultra pissed or more upset than usual. Furthermore, you're quiet. You talk way too much--."

"I do not!"

"—but clam up when it comes down to it."

Edward frowned. He went inside and replied, "It's nothing."

Roy followed the boy and shut the door. "Try me."

_What you want me to say, you bastard?_ Ed thought. _That Ms. Steltz is on medical leave because she fucking fell from reading my poem, which, by the way, I got a fucking 'F' on because I don't know SHIT about romance and sex?_ He turned away to hide his embarrassed and frustrated expression. _I'm 15... and I thought I knew more than everyone at the damned school... but I actually know nothing..._ He dropped his bag on the floor. He sat heavily on the couch cushions and stared at the fireplace.

Roy watched the boy's silence with unspoken interest. The Colonel sat on the other end of the couch and paused a moment, observing the boy crossing his arms loosely, before speaking. "You don't have a coat?"

"Like I can wear that red one. People may recognize me if I did." He scowled. "I don't have any other coats to keep me warm, but I'm used to it."

"You're going to get sick."

"You're being annoying."

"What I'm doing is being _concerned._" Roy tightened his lips into a thin line. "If you can withstand the cold, fine. Don't come crying to me when you get sick. Do you feel cold now?"

Ed stubbornly shook his head. "No."

"Liar." The Colonel lifted a hand toward the fireplace and snapped his fingers.

Ed flinched slightly out of reflex, and then felt a wave of warmth and low light flood the once-dark living room. He momentarily stared at the dim fire, enjoying the way the tips of the flames played with each other, as if in one hypnotic dance. He'd never thought that something so destructive could be so calming. Roy, on the other hand, continued to observe the boy, enjoying the gradual relaxing of his face, and the way the flame's golden hue softened his eyes ever so slightly.

_He's pretty._ The man thought in surprise and alarm. He couldn't possibly be thinking that.

"Do you think I'm a genius?" the boy suddenly asked.

The Colonel blinked a few moments, then answered, "You _are_ considered a child prodigy."

"But it means nothing." He bitterly said. "I know so much about alchemy that I can write an encyclopedia blindfolded; but it doesn't mean I deserve to be called a genius. I don't know shit about anything else... about feelings, about people... about... I don't know." He rubbed his head. "People spend their lives buried in books and theories that they don't realize what life really means. I mean, nothing is ever black and white; neither is anything as absolute as what textbooks assume. And... and..."

Roy remained quiet, tilting his head slightly in an endearing manner. Edward's heart skipped a beat and he hastily turned away. He stared intently at the box of chocolates on the coffee table.

"What you say is true," Roy finally responded. "But you do have a habit of being hard on yourself. Just because you're not knowledgeable of anything outside alchemy doesn't mean you _aren't_ a genius. You're an amazing alchemist."

Ed turned back to the Colonel. "But--."

"And why mope on something you don't understand? If you don't comprehend a new array, you consult someone and conduct some research. It's no different in real life."

"... I guess..."

Roy continued, "It's scary, to delve into something unfamiliar, to have to go into something you don't want to do, and to do something you aren't naturally good at. Humans want to believe they are in control, so they place themselves in situations where they are high in the sky and can avoid being looked down on."

Ed frowned in thought. "But isn't that logical? To desire to be the best?"

"It is. Everyone is reaching for the moon, but people forget," Roy said. "You have to start here on earth before you can get there."

The man's eyes darkened, and something unexplainably fiery, yet soothing, flickered across them then immediately disappeared. The blond suddenly felt too warm, and ironically, his arms hugged himself tighter by their own accord. "What if...you reach..." he said, looking down at the couch cushions in an attempt to hide his slight blush. "…and… you fall?"

The man placed a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder, causing Edward to look up into those confusing charcoal eyes. "Then you'd land amongst the stars..." He gave a quiet, almost vulnerable smile.

The shadows were playing games with his eyes, his mind, and his heart. Perhaps this was all an illusion, a vision weaved together by his unconscious desires, and it all the more intimidated yet thrilled him deep inside. What was this strange feeling? Why did he want this? He shouldn't. It wasn't right, but damn, it felt so terrifyingly good.

Edward felt the gloved hand on his shoulder brush against his neck and cup his cheek. His body stiffened slightly and his arms uncrossed to push the Colonel, who was suddenly too close for comfort, away from him. His palms landed on the man's chest and his breath hitched from the unexpected heat. He forgot to push and stared dumbly at his gloves, face becoming as hot as the chest he was touching.

"C-Colonel, I think..."

"Hmmmm?" The Colonel looked at him, face intent with a hint of confusion. His eyes flickered again, but this time, it's as if waging an internal war despite his relaxed, hazy façade. After a moment's notice, he slowly leaned forward.

Edward felt Roy's nose touch his own, and the slight physical contact made his heart jump again, so he dared not breathe. He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Roy pressed his nose down a little, dark eyes fluttering half-mast, then moved his head side to side, giving the boy a feather-like nuzzling. "Edward..." He whispered huskily.

"Colonel, you don't know what you're doing…."

"No…" The man hushed softly. "Not 'Colonel'…." He closed his eyes and nuzzled some more. "Just 'Roy'…"

Edward swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "O-Ok," he whispered, voice barely audible. "…Roy… you don't know what you're…."

Roy lightly pushed, causing the boy to lean backward on the couch-rest. He gracefully angled his head into a better position.

At that moment, the corner of Edward's eyes couldn't help seeing a small pink envelope fall from the man's trench-pocket. Out of sheer reflex, the blond moved to his left to catch it. The boy's movement caused the Colonel to lean, stumble, then land face-first on the couch arm-rest with a loud "Bmmph!"

Unaware of the Colonel's plight, Edward kneeled on the rug and picked up the pink envelope. He whirled around hastily and sneered at the man on the couch. "What's this?" He demanded, acid dripping from his voice.

Roy clutched his throbbing nose and glared at him, clearly annoyed. "What the hell was THAT FOR!"

Edward waved the pink envelope around jerkily. "You writing letters to one of your girlfriends now are you?" He accused, not sure why he was so agitated.

"What are you babbling about?" Roy growled, confused, angry, and more than a little annoyed. "Havoc forced me to deliver it to some girl at your school!"

"Bullshit!" Edward stared at the object with fire in his eyes. "You're just trying to cover up an under-aged relationship, you pedophile! It says here, 'From Jean ; To Edlynn …" His voice faded into a choke.

"Wait, what?" Roy snatched the envelope. He looked at it, face suddenly growing cold. "It would seem that someone hasn't been informed of your current mission."

Edward snatched it back. He looked wordlessly at the envelope for a long time, face deep in thought.

"Would you like me to incinerate it?" Roy offered a little too eagerly, cracking his fingers.

"No." Edward said. _Maybe…_

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to accept it?"

Edward paused a moment. _This is bad… but maybe… just maybe…. If I could go on a date with Jean, as a girl, I could finally understand what girls like and be able to re-do my poem. That's right, Ed. The substitute said she would let me re-do it for a descent grade. Then that Melinda can quit her smug ranting. _

He began to pace back and forth. _No Ed; don't toy with his feelings. Emily would never forgive you. He's her special crush, as demented as it is… But it won't be that bad. Just one date can't hurt. Don't commit anything, and ask Havoc to keep it quiet. Nobody else needs to know this. Plus, once he finds out I'm a guy, he'll lose interest and be glad I was never interested in him! It'll work out just fine. Good idea, Ed! _

Edward smiled naughtily.

Roy frowned. He didn't like Ed smiling over receiving a love letter.

"If I wrote one back," Ed said to the Colonel. "Would you deliver it to him?"

Roy's jaw dropped. "_YOU'RE WRITING BACK?_"

The blond shrugged. "I take that as a yes." He whirled around and walked away, grabbing paper from the coffee table and proceeded to go up to the study room, so engrossed in his plan that he forgot what had almost happened on the couch.

Roy gave a frustrated snarl and kicked the couch. He was aggravated that his advances were ignored and forgotten over a lowly love letter (and that it nearly squashed his handsome face in); yet he was relieved the boy did not choose to bring it up.

_I shouldn't have done that in the first place._ Roy thought sternly, rubbing his achy nose. _I'm not gay. It was the dim lighting._ He clenched his fists tightly, then sat down on the couch. He placed two hands on his head and squeezed his eyes shut, while willing his unspoken desires away. _I need a date. I need a date. I need a date. That's right. A date this weekend… That'll solve everything…_

He looked up at the fireplace, where the flames slowly died into darkness.

End Part 12  
TBC Part 13: Love, Actually


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: sorry so short. Maybe it's just me bc I am looking at my notes for Part 14 and it looks hefty. Also: sorry but no RoyEd action here, just a 'deep' conversation between the Elric bro.'s (bc I love Alphonse too much) that's sorta important . Enjoy (I hope) and HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! **_

**Part 13: Love Actually **

Edward painstakingly wrote the love letter that night, but to no avail. It ended up sounding almost robotic and cold. He crumpled his 7th draft and threw it in the wire basket. He was glad to hear the familiar metal steps his brother made as he climbed the staircase. His younger brother poked his head through his room's door and gave a wave.

"Nii-san, you're still up?"

Ed bit the inside of his lip. There was no possible way to hide the fact that he was writing a love letter if he were to ask for help, but what choice did he have? He certainly trusted his brother to help him to the best of his abilities. "Al, I need your help. I have to write a letter to… someone… and it needs to say it romantically but not romantically…"

Al stepped into the room and peered over his shoulder to stare at the blank piece of pink paper. "… you're writing a love letter?"

The elder Elric's face warmed. "No—yes, sorta…" He shifted his eyes. "Don't tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, OK?"

Al waved his arms excitedly. "Nii-san, you're in love!"

"NO! That's not it!"

"Are you going on a date? Who are you asking out? Where are you going to go?"

"It's… some guy; but that's not important ---."

"Oh, Nii-san, I'm so happy for you!" He clasped his metal hands together. "This has to be perfect! Don't worry, I'll help you make this as romantic as possible!"

"Al! I'm not in love with this person. I just want to go on a date with him to… to… to see if we are compatible. That's all. There are no promises or anything. In fact, I also want this to be kept quiet, you know?"

"OK. I promise." Al pulled up a chair and sat next to his older brother. "So, it's some guy? You aren't going to tell me who it is, are you?"

"Well…"

"It's OK." The armor shrugged nonchalantly. "I just want to know something."

"What?"

"Does this mean you like guys?"

Edward nearly fell off his chair, but caught the table's edge to steady himself. "N-no! It doesn't mean a thing! Come on--- I'm a guy! I'm supposed to like girls--- I mean, I _DO_ like girls! I..." He covered his face in his hands in embarrassment and confusion. "That's not the point here. It's just a date anyway."

Al regarded him for a moment in his usual calm manner. Edward knew his brother was figuring something out with his infuriatingly keen observation skills and knew, just knew, he was going to say something annoyingly correct.

"Sure," was all Al said.

Edward slapped his automail palm on the table. "That's it! That's all you're going to say? No wise Alphonse lecture for tonight?"

"If you want my lecture, Nii-san, I can give it to you, but of course, you've a habit of just being _so incredibly_ perceptive on your own emotional intelligence that, oh no, you _never_ need me to knock sense into you."

"Bah." Ed scoffed.

"But since you insist, I'm going to tell you anyway." Al continued, dropping his sarcasm aside and put on a more serious tone. "Whether you like boys or girls isn't something to be embarrassed about. A lot of people spend their lives searching for their one true love but never find it. It's not something you buy at the market or take a pill to gain. You can't just go to some random person and say you feel that love for them. It's such a precious thing, this thing called 'love,' that you shouldn't take it for granted. Many people would climb mountains to be in your shoes, to be able to feel love and just _be_ loved. It's not corny, cheesy, or stupid. I think it's..." Al moved his head to stare at the blank paper. "…beautiful…"

"Al."

"I think it's great that you are giving this person a chance..."

Edward felt a tiny twinge of guilt. Here he was, whining about his grade, writing a stupid love letter, and freaking out about his feelings while Al sought after genuine love. Even if his brother wanted to date, not having a body prevented such a thing. He stared at his metal hand, wanting nothing more than to curse at his own stupidity. In a crazy sense, he was curious himself what it felt like to be romanced, so it wasn't all that one-sided, right? He really was giving the man a chance. It's just a date, not a commitment.

"…because you never know what will happen." The younger Elric went on. "The best things in life always come as unexpected surprises."

_I know, Al. Believe me, I know._ Ed thought about the Colonel and all the strange thoughts he'd been having about the man. He stared forlornly at the table. "Does this mean…" Edward bit his lip. "I'm gay?"

"Maybe." Al pointed at him. "Only you know the answer to that. Plus, why should you be ashamed of it, if you are or aren't? If you like guys, who's getting hurt by it?"

"What if…," He paused a moment, making his face as blank as he could. "He may not feel the same way about me?" His left hand twitched a little, the assumption hurt like hell, and he hoped Al didn't notice.

"Hmmm…. you don't sound sure about that. You can't assume if you don't really know for certain. Why not tell the person how you feel? If it bothers you this much, you should just say it. If he doesn't feel that way, then at least you know and can move on."

"I…. can't." Ed laughed humorlessly and picked up the pen. "Besides, we're talking about this little date and this little love letter. It's just a date to give it a go. No big deal. I'll make it clear in the letter too. Let's start with 'To Whom It May Concern'. "

"It sounds like a military letter already," Al critiqued. "How about writing 'To My Dearest'?"

As Alphonse pondered for ideas, Ed's mind wandered.

_I can't possibly love the man. He's my superior, and an old man to boot, that cocky bastard. All we do is fight all day, but why is it that I actually look forward to fighting him and baiting him?_

_You love him._

_No, I don't. That's absurd!_

_What's wrong with me? I can't think right when he's around. He always has that tell-tale smirk that drives me to want to break something, but at the same time, it makes my heart flutter all the more. The annoying pitter-patter sound comes around and I start stuttering stupidly and clumsily, and he just makes it worse without realizing it!_

_You love him._

_You love the way he makes you so mad you flail your arms around uncontrollably. You love the way he smirks at you when he thinks he's won the game. You love the way he looks at you when he cocks his head to the left and stares at you with those dark, mysterious eyes. You love the way he polishes the goddamned gnome for hours on end, even if it makes him look ridiculously stupid to his neighbors. You love the way he wakes up in the morning muddled and half-conscious until the first sip of coffee presses the 'on' button and he suddenly perks awake like a hyper-active hamster. You love the way he meticulously presses his blue uniform and white dress-shirts even if it doesn't look any different than before. You love his smile, those pink lips, those broad shoulders, that husky-deep voice…._

_You love him._

_You love him for who he is._

_Oh, God. I love him._

_I love him, and I can't stop myself. _

Edward placed a clenched fist on his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He angled his face down, unsuccessfully hiding his expression with his long golden bangs. The acceptance of this recognition felt unusual, and he didn't know how to react or feel about the whole thing.

"Nii-san?" Al said, placing a concerned hand on his brother's shoulder.

_I'm sorry, Al. It's not that anyone else is going to get hurt, but I am. He'll never love me. When he tells me how he doesn't like boys, and when he tells me that he doesn't feel the same way… I'm selfish. So very selfish. I can't tell him because of that. I can't because I don't want to be hurt. It already hurts. A lot. I'm sorry for being a coward. _

"At first," Ed said, his voice barely audible. "I could have sworn I hated him. I thought he was just like everyone else: a jerk and nothing but a jerk. Then time went on and I realized how he truly cares. It's a genuine sort of care with no expectations, attached to it. It's unnerving to me. I thought everything was what I had established it to be, then the world is tilted on a different axis and suddenly everything I see is in a different light. I'm abruptly knocked off to the other side of the bridge and I'm watching him from the outside-in…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It was so subtle. It wasn't like I woke up one day and started to feel all these funny things; it wasn't like I sat around and asked for it. Without my realizing it, he's not a jerk anymore. He's a good guy, a nice guy even. I understand now why he attracts so many people, and I couldn't help feeling…." His voice faded into silence.

Al squeezed his brother's shoulder. Even if he did not fully understand every aspect of the situation, he knew Edward was feeling pain. He decided not to ask for details, since this admission was already hard enough for someone like his brother. He grabbed an open, half-empty box of chocolates that lay on the other end of the study table. He handed it to his brother, who reluctantly grabbed a piece of chocolate and shoved it into his mouth.

"Thanks, Al." He mumbled, slowly munching the chocolate away and finally tasting the sweet caramel inside.

"No problem. What flavor is that?" He asked.

"Caramel."

"Hmmm…"

Ed frowned. "What's with the 'hmmmm'?"

Al picked up a random piece of chocolate and observed it with his hollow eye sockets. "When you look at this, it looks like just another piece of chocolate from this box. You know it is chocolate on the outside, and it will definitely have a chocolaty taste. Without the paper label, you don't know exactly what's inside." He broke it in half and showed his older brother the almond nut filling. "Nobody really knows until they take a bite and taste it for themselves."

Edward stared at the almonds, then at his younger brother. He gave a faint smile. "Al…"

Al took his brother's flesh hand, palm up, and placed the two pieces of chocolate on it. He closed the palm into a fist and pushed it toward the blond boy. "The outside is just the casing to protect the real thing. What's underneath all that cocoa and sugar is what truly matters."

Ed opened his palm. "What matters is what's underneath, huh?"

His younger brother nodded. "Yup. Underneath."

Ed gave a low chuckle. "Why is it that sometimes I start to wonder which of us is older?"

Al giggled quietly. "I just have a better E.I., I think."

"Whatever." Edward and swallowed the two pieces in one gulp. Feeling the chocolate down his tongue made him become re-energized again. "OK, I need to finish this letter."

"OK, but can I help you prepare for your first date too? I've always wanted to do that." Alphonse asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure." Edward said, without hesitation. "It's not like I know how to prepare for dates anyway."

"Oh! Thank you, Nii-san, I ---."

"MEEEOWWW."

Edward stopped his pen mid-air. He turned to his brother and gave him a suspicious look.

Alphonse crossed his metal arms on his chest and shook his head. "Uh, um… that was nothing! I'm just getting a little rusty---."

"_MEEEOOOWWWWW!_" the mewing insisted.

Edward pulled Al's hands apart and opened the armor's chest compartment. As he suspected, there was a cat which lay inside, looking disgruntled, mewing unceasingly. "Al!"

"B-b-b-but, Nii-san!" He grabbed the Persian and cradled it on his hand. "Nora broke her arm and leg because of some accident; and she couldn't take care of this poor cat so I told her I'd take care of him. I have the litter box and all the food needed downstairs. Please, it's only until Nora feels better!"

"You should have asked the Colonel first! I don't know how he'll feel about having a cat here. You know this isn't our place to begin with! We don't even know when we'll be leaving back for Central!"

"I'm sure Col. Mustang won't mind, right? It won't take long for Nora to feel better too! It's a small cat, and isn't he SO cute? He'll be good." The armor stroked the red fur. "Right, Mr. Ho?"

The blond boy choked and pointed vehemently at the cat. "Mr. Ho? His name is _Mr. Ho_? What the hell kind of name is Mr. Ho? A 'ho' is like a fucking prostitute!"

"No it's not." Al insisted, holding the cat closer to his chest. "Don't insult him! He's a nice cat!"

"You and Colonel are so weird. First, it's Mr. Cherry and now it's Mr. Ho! Putting a 'Mr.' salutation to everything, especially with names like those, is enough to drive anyone over the edge into a mental institution!" Edward heaved, and then calmed a little. "Whatever it is, ask the Colonel first. I'm not getting involved."

"You'll learn to love Mr. Ho, Nii-san. You and Col. Mustang both will. You'll see."

Edward sighed, resigned at the fact that Al wouldn't be satisfied unless the cat were to stay with them for the time being. _At least it's nice to know that I'm still the older brother in some situations._

End Part 13: Love Actually  
TBC Part 14: First Date


	15. Chapter 14

**_PLEASE READ! A/N: Sorry about the delay; was not in town. Right now, I am home in-between travels, so I shall update while I can. I will see about updating on Sunday as well. I apologize in advance if my updates will not be as frequent & that there may be more writing errors than before. I DO have a life, and a very busy career move. Nevertheless, I still enjoy fanfics, smut, and fan-girling. For a re-fresher of my policy, read my prologue's _****_author notes_****_. Basic gist: I write because it is FUN. Not to win anything, not to gain recognition, or to take it too seriously. This is a fanfic, not an award-winning literary piece and certainly not something I am paid to do. I am busy and I am tired. I have no patience for fan-brats. It's not that hard. Don't like; don't read. SAAVY? Hence, read, laugh, smile, and have a good time. That is the purpose of the fic and why I am here. Thanks to the friends and readers who have been so patient and understanding. I love you all. I've an old picture I sketched (when I started the fic) below for thee. ENJOY :)._**

**Part 14: First Date**

Al had convinced him to wear a red dress for his first date. How it happened was a conspiracy to begin with. Since it was the weekend, Ed refused to don his academy uniform so he could finally wear his usual black leather. Unfortunately, Al insisted that, La Scalla, the restaurant he was going to, was too fancy for leather pants and a casual shirt. In addition to that, Mr. Ho had decided to take a poop on his beloved pants that morning, rendering the blond to almost transmute the cat into something very unpleasant. If it wasn't for his younger brother shoving the cat into the armor, Edward would have had his way with the thing.

"I've always wanted to give my first date a white corsage." His brother said. Edward could imagine the tears streaming down empty eye-sockets. "Please take care of my white corsage, Nii-san." He handed his older brother the flower.

Since it was Al's long-lived dream to have a first date with a girl in a red dress and corsage, he'd reluctantly agreed to let his younger brother make him wear a flower and wear his long, silky hair into two buns on the sides of his head. Edward felt ridiculous and stupid, but he took comfort in the fact that this was only for one night. Fortunately, Alphonse had not forced him to wear make-up.

"You owe me big time, Al." He grumbled as he stomped away from the Colonel's condominium. He waved hastily back at Al, armor brimming and glowing like an excited mother who just sent her daughter off on her first date.

Edward walked as best he could, balancing against boot heels hidden under the long dress. The dress wasn't too revealing, much to his relief, and covered all the automail parts to avoid any suspicions. The top of the dress was square-necked and lined with golden etchings of tiny roses and leaves. The sleeves flowed long and widened toward the wrists; underneath, he wore long white gloves to cover his automail hand. The entire outfit flowed comfortably and the loose style didn't require him to stuff water balloons on his chest. He had to admit that Alphonse had good taste in clothing; he just wished he was not the experimental model for _female_ attire.

He was happy when he turned the corner of 5th Avenue and the prospect of sitting down to rest his aching feet was coming close to realization. He insisted to meet by the coffee shop to avoid Havoc running into the Colonel at the condominium.

True enough, Jean Havoc was waiting at the corner shop, attired in a gray dress shirt and black pants, leaning against the brick wall smoking a lit cigarette. Once he saw the boy turn the corner, he immediately got rid of the cigarette, took a moment to stare in amazement, then beamed like a love-sick teenager.

He looked at him in a mixture of glee and surprise. "Ms. Edlynn…" Havoc said in awe.

"E-edlynn is fine," Ed raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're going to keel over and pass out."

"I-I didn't think you would come. This must be a dream. A vision! I'm having a date with a goddess!" The man thrust a large bouquet of sunflowers toward him. "These sunflowers are for you because your hair reminds me of the beauty of a sunrise."

Ed bit the inside of his lip. "Um… Thanks?" He grabbed the flowers and gave an uncomfortable grin. _Ok, so it DOES feel kind of nice to get gifts…_ He made a mental note to add sunflowers to the poem.

"A-a-and if you didn't mind, we could walk to La Scalla's." Havoc said. "It's very close to here, and the weather is beautiful today."

"Oh, it is." Ed agreed. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and nurse his feet, but he feigned a look of girlish giddiness.

Havoc offered Ed an arm and smiled. Ed stared at the arm dumbly for a moment, then hooked his gloved arm around the offered one.

As the two walked, there were moments of silence when Havoc would just stare idiotically at him with a foolish smile, and there were moments when they'd have startlingly fascinating conversations. The man was surprisingly interesting; despite the occasional rants about "Edlynn's" beauty and romantic gushing. Edward found the most fascinating about Havoc was his ceaseless insistence on being a true gentleman. At first, the boy was uncomfortable with being treated as such, especially the fact that he wasn't a girl, but there was a strange voice in the back of the back of his head which confessed that it felt really good to be treated like a princess, or a prince, or something of that nature. It appalled him in some sense, but then, he reasoned, it was always nice when anyone was treated like they had great worth.

Once at the restaurant, the waiter led them to their seat. The semi-circle booth encompassed a round table in the middle and was adjacent to other similar booths on each side. Edward paused and gawked upon seeing the people who sat on the booth next to theirs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ed blurted out.

"That's _my_ question, you brat!" The Colonel snapped in a low voice, his date blinking confusedly at both of them.

Jean Havoc noticed the couple sitting on the other booth. "Oh, Colonel, you're here?"

_Perfect. Just perfect._ Ed thought angrily. _It just had to happen like this. I come here for a dumb date, and that bastard just had to sit right next to my booth! And who the fuck is that bimbo sitting next to him? Since when did he have a date planned for tonight?_ He stared at the woman. He hated to admit that she looked beautiful, like an actress, with her long white-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and beauty mark right above her lip. Not only that, but she had a curvaceous, tall silhouette, like a perfect hourglass clad in a baby-pink short dress to show off her long, shapely legs.

Edward sniffed. _I don't care. She's just another bimbo._ He tightened his arm on Havoc's. "I'm hungry, Jean, dear. Let's eat." He whirled around with his nose in the air, and dragged his date to their seat.

Roy scowled._ 'Jean, dear'? What the hell did he mean by 'Jean, dear'! _He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and immediately remembered his date. _What was her name again?_ He put on his charming fake smile.

"Roy, was that a friend?" She asked curiously.

"Ah yes. Second Lieutenant Havoc and his date, I presume."

"…His date looks… young… and a bit boorish …"

"Well," He said with feigned disgust, pretending to look at the menu. "Some people prefer them young and wild. Would you like a drink? Maybe something alcoholic? I'm suddenly craving a nice, hard drink."

"Oh, of course, m'dear." She leaned against the man's shoulder, enjoying the warmth and closeness. "Mmmm…" The lady hummed in deep, mellifluous voice. "Red wine would be nice. It's _soooooo_ romantic, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes. Romantic." He waved a waiter over. He made an order of red wine and vodka.

The waiter nodded briskly and went on his way.

In the other booth, a fuming Edward sat, fuming from listening to Roy and his date's conversation. Jean was scanning the menu a little nervously, itching to grab a cigarette from the rocketing prices displayed. Ed took the moment to turn around and peek over the top of the booth. He saw the woman and Roy sitting close together, looking intimately at each other.

Edward turned back around and slammed his hand on the table. "Well, I want a drink too!" He exclaimed loudly, making sure the other couple heard him clearly. He turned to his date. "Jean, _honey_, I want a drink!" He ground out, smile slightly bitterly.

"H-huh? But we have ordered our drinks already, Edlynn."

"No. I want alcohol. Liquor. Booze."

"I'm sorry, Edlynn. You're not old enough to---."

"It's just a damned drink! You can buy it for me, right?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. We have to be responsible and ---."

Ed overheard Roy's date giggle and say, "Oh, Roy. The wine is wonderful."

"Just like your beautiful lips, princess." Roy replied automatically.

The boy saw red. They weren't going to win. No way. Ed changed his expression and gave his date what he hoped to be the cutest girly-girl smile he could muster.

Havoc blinked at the sudden change of mood, but rather liked it so didn't question it.

Ed leaned forward and traced a gloved finger lightly on Havoc's jaw back and forth in slow, languid fashion. "Pleeeaaaaase. Just one drink won't hurt." He batted his eyelashes half-mast and pouted cutely. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but it seemed to work. Jean Havoc was melting on the palm of his hand.

"Anything for you, Ms. Edlynn…" the man dumbly said, hypnotized by the pouting, luscious lips. Without taking off his eyes on the boy, he snapped his fingers for a waiter and ordered a bottle of wine.

Roy overheard and scowled internally. He wanted to turn around and yell something sarcastic to squash their romantic atmosphere, but instead took one long swig of his vodka.

"Thank you, Jean." Ed purred, enjoying his new-found discovery that flirting could be a power-trip.

Almost immediately, the waiter came back with a bottle and two glasses. As soon as he filled both, Edward grabbed his glass and downed it in one gulp. He nearly gagged at the initial taste, but rather enjoyed the lovely after-taste. He unnoticeably grabbed Jean's glass and drank that one as well.

"You're so beautiful, Edlynn. I'd walk sky and stars, oceans and mountains, heaven and hell just to be able to hold your hand in mine." Jean recited dreamily.

Roy vigorously drank another shot. Ed grabbed a glass, took a drink, and then set it aside. He licked his lip slowly, making sure the man before him would see his pink tongue running across the bottom lip.

"Oh, my, my, Jean." Ed cooed as loud as he could. "Surely you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I mean every word, my sweet." Havoc practically drooled.

Roy rolled his eyes and took another two rounds of ignoring the surprised look his date gave him. The slight burn felt really good, enough to mask the growing irritation. Edward re-filled his glass and drank some more.

Jean continued. "You're eyes are the color of amber jewels, your hair is like locks of an angel, your lips are rose-petal pink…. and… your voice! I've never heard anything so deep, husky, and sweeter than nectar---."

"That's because he's a GODDAMNED GUY!" Roy snapped out with a crescendo, slamming his glass angrily on the table.

Edward, Jean, and Roy's date stopped breathing.

Edward coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Excuse me for a moment, Jean, dear." He said loudly. "My sensitive feelings have just been over-wrought by a DRUNKEN RUDE PERSON! I think I need to GO TO THE RESTROOM TO POWDER MY NOSE AND RECOVER MY SENSES." He hoped the bastard heard him. He drank one last glass of wine, and then got to his feet. He was surprised at the sudden rush of dizziness and grabbed the end of the table.

Jean looked at him with concerned eyes. "Edlynn, I can escort you to the door…"

He waved a gloved hand nonchalantly. "No, no. It's ok." He walked clumsily toward the corridor by the restrooms. He turned the corner into the corridor, where it was free from the sight of the restaurant's customers. The hall was empty, with only the women's and men's restroom doors right next to each other, plus the pristine phone booths, occupying the other side of the hall. He leaned heavily against one of the phone booth dividers. He suddenly felt a little queasy and the world started to get fuzzy. It wasn't a good idea to drink so much on an empty stomach. He let his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut, attempting to will his swimming mind to calm. He remained there for a while, wondering if Roy would ever show up. The thought crossed his mind that the man had to make several excuses and explanations to his date before coming.

_Maybe he won't show up because he just doesn't care…_

He faintly heard a restroom door open. Someone with light steps and a long stride stopped in front of him. He opened his eyes and did not expect see what he did.

_Oh hell._

The girl in front of him glared icily. "Miss Piggy."

Ed's shoulder's sagged. The night couldn't get worse.

She crossed her arms on her chest, angled her chin up, and gave him the classic Melinda glance of 'how dare you, filthy peasant' snub.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What is it now? Did I get too close to you and infect you with my lowly germs or what? And what…?" His voice trailed off as he noticed what Melinda was glaring at. He stared down at his red dress, and then gawked at her red dress. Both had the same shade of dark red, and had the same golden etchings on the neckline.

"You copycat!" She accused.

It must have been the alcohol because he normally cared less about a stupid dress, but tonight he did care. He rocked forward on unsteady heels. "No! That's _my_ line! How dare _you_!"

"I can't believe the likes of you could wear such a beautiful design!" She snapped. "At least mine's a Xingan imported original! Where did you get yours? At the black market? Some cheap corner market shop?" She gave a disgusted bristle.

Edward clenched his fists for self-control. "Look here, you! My brother chose this dress and I don't need YOU to insult his good TASTE! It doesn't matter what you say; I think I look good in this thing. In fact, my date is practically simpering and kissing my feet!" He clumsily jabbed a finger against the girl's shoulder.

"You don't know what you're talking about, drunken idiot." Melinda scoffed. "And you don't have a date, Miss Piggy."

"Heh. Try me."

Melinda's blue eyes shifted beyond the corridor corner. From where she stood, she could see the majority of the crowded restaurant, including Ed and Havoc's semi-circle booth. Her eyes grew colder than ice upon seeing a familiar dark-haired figure making his way there. Ed followed her gaze and cringed.

_Oh hell._ he thought._ She's going to think that bastard's my fucking date!_

"You idiot!" He snapped. "That's not who I'm talking about! He's not my---."

To Ed's surprise, Melinda surged forward, grabbing the front of the dress, and shoved him back into the phone booth. His head hit the pay-phone, knocking the phone off the hook and unraveling his right hair bun.

"I told you to keep your paws to yourself, you!" She practically spat, her voice laden with malice. "I don't know what he sees in you of all people! You're an uncontrollable savage; you're a lowly, penniless no-name; and you act like a man! You think you're so cute with your hair done like tonight, but in reality it looks like two meatballs stuck on your big head! You think he can love you because he took pity on you washing boards? You think that because you are Lt. Hawkeye's sister that he'll start _really_ feeling that way? In reality, you're UGLY. Inside, you aren't what he's looking for; what he needs! And when he sees you for who you really are, he'll never love you!"

_He'll never love me._ Ed's voice echoed in his thoughts. _It's true. I know that already. I don't need someone else to tell me that._

Melinda pulled the boy then shoved him back harshly. "_Do you hear me? He'll NEVER LOVE YOU. NEVER!_" She exclaimed, her voice cracking, her eyes gleaming with something Ed couldn't understand.

Ed merely stared at her, his heart hurting. He knew what she said was true, but every time it was said a sword was drawn and shoved against his chest. Fortunately, the girl before him didn't see his pain, and he immediately willed his face into a mask.

"I don't need someone as selfish and sheltered as you to tell me these things." The boy said.

Melinda's eyes glimmered in unspoken anger. She drew back the corner of her lips into a feral sneer.

She grabbed the corsage pinned on Edward's dress and pulled it; ripping part of the neckline's hemming in the process. He would have been able to stop her under normal circumstances, but he had to grab the shoulder sleeve to keep it from falling. It wouldn't do good to have part of his automail shoulder showing in a public restaurant, even if they were partly hidden in the corridor.

She glared heartlessly at the white flower. She dropped it on the floor. Edward stared helplessly as she squashed it into withering petals under her designer shoes. "Hideous." She hissed. "Anyone who thinks this is beautiful has no soul."

Edward moved before he thought. He was clumsier than usual, nearly tripping over his dress, but his body still moved with its usual lightning speed. He fisted his automail hand in the dark, well-pampered hair and used it as leverage to swing the body toward the phone booths. The girl let out a yelp as her shoulder landed on the phone. She was certain her arm and cheek were bruised from the onslaught. His eyes glowed amber fire and Melinda shuddered. Her knees gave out so she sank to the floor and leaned against the booth.

"H-how dare you?" She whispered in shock.

"Like I said." Edward growled. "That's _my_ line! How dare _you_!" He took the piece of ripped sleeve hanging on the front and once again held it in place as he continued to glare. "You have no right to tell me who has no soul," he said, voice dark and barely audible. "At least I have real friends; I have family that loves me no matter what; and I know people that genuinely care about me. And yes, I came here with a date, but not who you think. At least I came here with someone. Who did you come with huh? Oh wait, don't tell me. The only date you'll ever have is your _Daddy_. Without your father, you have nobody. You love yourself so much that you don't even know how to love someone else. Continue being how you are now and you'll end up nothing but your father's shadow. So tell me; you think the colonel will love someone like that?" He was so angry he wanted to spit, but he didn't. He was better than that. "Who has no soul now?" He bit out heatedly.

Melinda clutched her hurt shoulder and stared dumbly at him. Her face contorted into anger and frustration with a hint of defeat, but her eyes still held remnants of her stubborn pride. Edward was surprised she made no attempt to retort, as if realizing that perhaps what he said was true. Almost everyone addressed her as "the Bradley girl" and she never thought anything wrong with it until now. Edward almost felt sorry for her.

She sighted something behind the boy's figure, and then immediately changed her composure. She sagged her shoulders, hid her face with her hair, and sobbed, "It hurts."

Edward's jaw dropped upon such a sudden change of display. He wondered what caused such sudden turn of events when he heard a numb voice behind him. 

"Ed…."

The boy turned and saw Roy Mustang rooted to the spot gaping at the scene before him. Edward waved an arm around. "I-it's not what you think!" He stuttered, but Roy didn't hear him. The man was moving forward and helping Melinda Bradley to her feet.

"I'm so sorry about this Miss Bradley." Roy apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Colonel Mustang." She sobbed and feigned helplessness. "I don't know what happened. Ms. Hawkeye always directs her anger at me….I didn't do anything wrong…."

"C-c-crocodile tears!" Ed accused. "Sh-she did--- she -----." He pointed at the squashed corsage, then at the girl, then at his ripped hem, but no words came out. He wasn't able to think clearly and suddenly felt a big lump in his throat. Roy propped the girl against the booth wall, asking if she was alright. The girl nodded, staring intently at Edward with that gleam in her eyes.

Roy stepped toward him with a frown clear on his face. "I can't believe what you did."

"But I didn't--."

"I thought you were better than that! You just hit the FUHRER's DAUGHTER! You always have to go about and do as you please without thinking first, and now you've hurt someone who didn't do anything wrong! You're lucky the Secret Service is full of incompetent, lazy idiots!" the man exclaimed.

Roy looked at him in a mixture of anger and disappointment, and it made the back of Ed's eyes sting. _D-don't---. Please don't look at me like that!_ Ed wanted to scream, but instead he the inside of his lip.

Roy went on. "What is wrong with you? You've been strutting about and misbehaving all night!"

"M-misbehaving?" Ed snapped angrily. "You're the one misbehaving here! You and that-- that damned fucking twit you're flirting with! You just HAD to throw her in my face AND make that fucking remark about my voice! You just HAD to ruin my first date experience by getting half-drunk and making an ass of yourself! You even had the gall to almost blow it for me!"

"Look at YOU!" Roy snapped back. "YOU and the Lieutenant getting all COZY and SWEET in that damned booth of yours. Suddenly you're PURRING! PURRING deliberately at the man to get what you WANT! Since when did you start acting like a fucking slut---!"

"I am NOT A SLUT!" the boy yelled.

"Then what was that you were doing out there, toying with the man! You're being a sl---!" Roy didn't finish his sentence. He felt a hard fist on the side of his face and fell back against the other phone booth. He whirled his head around to see Jean Havoc nursing his fist and glaring heatedly at him. 

"Don't you dare insult my date." Havoc said.

"You just assaulted a commanding officer!" Roy accused irritably, staring at the Lieutenant in surprise and annoyance.

"We're not in uniform right now, _Roy_. And I was defending _my lady_."

Roy snorted. "Your lady, my ass." He straightened unsteadily, and then pounced at the man.

Havoc side-stepped the move easily, noticing that his superior was slower than usual from ingesting a few hard drinks. Despite that, the Colonel still moved with the cunning grace of a panther. The Lieutenant regretted letting his thoughts wander when he noticed the colonel's tell-tale smirk, as if the man had anticipated his side-step all along. The next thing he knew, Col. Mustang had stepped past him, drew his arm backward sharply, then elbowed him on the small of his back. Havoc went sprawling across the red carpet face-first. After getting over his initial shock, Havoc slammed his palms on the floor and pushed himself up. He gave an angry growl, then lunged and tackled the raven-haired man to the floor.

Edward waved his arms in panic. "You idiots!"

The near-by tables were peeking at them and murmuring amongst themselves; Melinda had slunk away and disappeared. The Colonel was pulling his arm back to take a swing at Havoc when the boy lunged, grabbed the older man's arm and pulled. Roy stumbled backward with a surprised yelp, and then reflexively snatched his arm away from the boy's grasp.

Havoc wanted to give Roy a scathing remark. Instead, he saw the gleam of Edward's automail arm through shredded cloth and let his jaw drop in disbelief.

"A….a….automail….?" He numbly said. 

Ed froze. _Oh, shit._

"….E-Edward…Elric…?"

Edward watched helplessly as Jean Havoc rocked to his feet and then fainted.

Part 14 End  
Part 15: Emergency Room


	16. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Will edit chapter 14 when I come back (I'll be gone a few weeks for GOAudit!. Replies will be LATE. Wish me luck.) Also, pimpin' an old fic "Broken Waltz" in case you haven't read it yet (hehe). Enjoy the short chapter of Edward torture X-D!_**

**Part 15: Emergency Room **

The hospital was buzzing with activity, from patients milling about, nurses gossiping, doctors speaking, and medicinal contraptions beeping. People walked to and fro at a hurried pace, while others took their time reaching their destinations with their crutches and wheelchairs. Despite the bustling surroundings (and the cute nurses batting eyelashes at him), Roy Mustang couldn't take his eyes off of the blond boy.

Edward paced the waiting room incessantly. He wore Roy's trench-jacket over his shoulders to cover the shredded dress, but he was still in utter disarray. The jacket was too big on him; it practically swished on the white floor. He'd loosened the remaining hair-bun on the drive to the hospital, but neglected to put his tangled locks in order. He'd been that way since they arrived at the Emergency Room with the Second Lieutenant carried over the Colonel's shoulder. Roy insisted that Havoc was alright, but Edward stubbornly refused to leave without having the Lieutenant checked by a doctor. After the commotion in the restaurant began, Roy's date had decided to leave (in embarrassment and disgust), giving the Colonel no good excuse to get out of taking care of the Lieutenant.

_Should have said I was too drunk to drive…_ the Colonel silently grumbled to himself.

Edward continued to pace.

Roy sighed. "You'll pace a hole on the floor if you keep going on like that."

"If you don't want to be here, go run after your date." Edward retorted.

"In case you didn't notice, YOU made me carry him here and my date left because of the commotion. Once again, you ruined my night!"

"Bah!" Ed flipped a hand to shush the man. "You're the one that made it worse. I can't believe you did that to him."

"Well, I can't believe what you did to the Bradley girl! You know how much trouble you'd get---."

"She deserved it." He bit out. "I don't care what you or the Fuhrer says." He stopped pacing, then placed a hand on his head. "What am I going to say to him? Oh my God, the Lieutenant's going to hate me! He was so nice to me, too!" He motioned to the bouquet of sunflowers settled on Roy's left. "He gave me those, and then he bought that ass-expensive wine---."

"Hey! I ended up paying for your table!"

"---After that, he defended me and got beat up for it. Now this! He's in a damned hospital because I lied to him!"

Roy frowned. "You're being over-dramatic. Why didn't you just tell him the truth?"

"Why didn't YOU tell him the truth?" Ed snapped.

Roy shrugged. He should have, and he really wanted to squash Havoc's infatuation with Ed, but he didn't feel right about it. _What's there to feel right about?_ the man thought. _It's not like I care who Edward dates._

Ed flopped on the free seat beside the Colonel. "I'm selfish," He began. "I used him at my convenience and just because I was curious. I didn't think this would happen!"

"The man's like a cockroach; he won't be extinguished because of something like this. More than likely, he's fallen in love with a nurse and moved on already."

"But still. I wanted to know what it's like to feel giddy, dumb romance." The blond chuckled humorlessly. "Isn't that stupid? I want to understand romance, so I lead a guy on. It was supposed to be just a date. Nothing more, nothing less."

"_You_ want to understand romance?"

"Yes, dammit!" Ed growled. "What's wrong with that? My brother is researching sex for crying out loud!"

Roy enjoyed the embarrassed blush on the blonde's cheeks and smirked in amusement. Edward was so much fun to tease. "Well…," he started, snaking his right arm across the top of the seats. His arm settled around the blonde while his hand cupped the boy's right shoulder. "You know," he leaned closer and whispered at Edward's ear, "Romance and sex usually come hand in hand." He slipped a finger under the coat and tattered sleeve, and then stroked the junction between metal and flesh.

Edward stiffened, eyes widening in alarm and confusion. "What the fuck are you doing?" He choked out.

Roy didn't answer. He was watching the boy's reaction with great fascination as he continued to stroke the area.

Ed's amber eyes grew dark and fluttered half-mast. He squirmed a little, but was appalled to find his body leaning against the offending finger, as if yearning more of the feather-soft touch. He gritted his teeth, stifling a soft, barely-audible moan. "S….stop it…! The nerves… ahhh… s-sensitive…!"

"Are they now?" Roy replied in a low voice. He slowly curled his finger against the flesh and then dug his nail into the junction.

The blond let out a confused cry and pushed the Colonel away. Ed clutched his tingling shoulder and gave the man a befuddled glare. Roy merely blinked back at the boy, face expressionless, but having yet another internal war inside his head.

_Okay, so I want the boy. I admit it! I ADMIT IT! I like a guy!_

But my God, he's beautiful. More than beautiful in fact… I want those lips. I bet they feel really soft… Luscious… wet… pink, pinker than any guy's lips ever had a right to be.

But I'm in this damned hospital and I can't even kiss him.

Just take him. You know it would be easy pickings; the boy has no experience whatsoever. Everyone in the waiting room's not paying attention. It's the fucking ER for crying out loud!

No, no. I can't do it that way. I'd be taking advantage of him.

Since when did you care about taking advantage? Look at all the names on your black book!

I don't now why! For some weird reason it does matter.

Oh, please. Get a room and out with it. That way you can move on and forget about him.

I can't. I can't and I won't. 

"Colonel Roy Mustang?" a voice interrupted.

Both men turned to face a woman middle-aged woman wearing a white coat. She held a patient chart.

"Oh, yes. Yes." Roy shook his head vehemently, clearing his thoughts completely. He regained his composure. He stood up and shook hands with the woman. "Dr. Hsu, it's a pleasure."

"It's been a while, Roy. It seems you only visit me when you or your friends are sick." She chuckled. "The Second Lieutenant is in excellent condition. He'd only suffered from a mild case of shock with nothing more than a few bruises and rug-burn. All he needs is some ice on those bruises and some rest. He'll certainly be released tonight." She paused a moment. "What happened to your face?"

Roy fingered his bruised cheek and winced. "Nothing."

Edward stood up and asked, "Can I see him?"

She regarded him for a moment. "You look flushed, young lady. Do you have a fever?"

"H-huh? N-no, I don't have a fever. I just want to see---."

"You may see him after I take your temperature."

"But---."

Dr. Hsu told Roy, "I'll get one of the nurses to show you where he is."

After that, she grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him away.

------

When Roy entered the tiny room, he noticed Jean Havoc, awake and well, wearing a hospital gown and sitting up on a hospital bed. The man stared dazedly out the window. The lamp in the room was lit low; hence it was easy to see the stars twinkling across the moon-less, dark sky.

Roy opened his mouth to speak when the Lieutenant interrupted him.

"I guess I should have known." Havoc said.

Roy chose to not comment.

He turned to the Colonel. "This whole thing really teaches me something, huh? I went through all this trouble, all this hype, and it's all over nothing. You're probably going to court martial me, aren't you?"

The Colonel sighed. He stepped closer to the bed. "No, I won't. Like you said, we're out of uniform. Besides, how many times has the First Lieutenant taken a shot at me? I still have yet to court martial her."

"If she didn't do that, you wouldn't get any work done." Havoc chuckled. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

The other man shrugged. "Not really. Next time Accounting sends me a mountain of reports, you can do them and you're 100 forgiven."

"Even when I'm in the hospital, you're still cruel. Do you ever cut anyone slack?" He rubbed a hand on his head. "I need a cigarette. Where's Ed?"

"With the doctor."

Havoc sighed. "I probably scared him."

"Probably." Roy answered. "But he's more scared that you'll hate him."

"Why would I hate him?"

"Because you thought he was a girl and he didn't tell you the truth."

"Heh. Actually, I'm glad that he didn't tell me the truth." The man said. "Crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't have tried to date him if I knew he was a guy. He's actually very interesting."

"Really."

"I know it's weird, but he is. Plus wherever he goes, there's bound to be excitement involved. And he's cute. Pretty. Too pretty for a guy. I'd actually like to get to know him better. Maybe… maybe go on a few more dates, that is, if he'd actually go with me..." Havoc sighed again.

"Really." Roy said, his teeth gnawing the side of his tongue.

Havoc noticed Roy's expression and gave him a knowing smile.

"What's that smile for, Lieutenant?" Roy growled.

"I'm not that oblivious, Colonel."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man bit out.

"People always want what they can't have."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

"I don't know what you're thinking, Lieutenant, but I'm telling you now. I don't date my subordinates! I don't like men! I'm not a pedophile! And I certainly have _no desire_ to be with the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Roy snarled. "Not _now_, not _ever_." He shook his head vehemently. "You never know what you're talking about, so why am I even bothering? I'll go look for him and tell him you're here." He irritably turned to leave the room.

He froze in place once he saw a small blonde figure standing by the doorframe. The boy was staring at him with wide, pained eyes filled with a desperation Roy couldn't comprehend.

After a moment's silence, Ed's lips twitched upwards. He beamed too brightly. He avoided the Colonel's eyes as he stepped into the room.

"C-colonel, I'd like to speak to the Lieutenant alone." The boy said. "You can go ahead home."

"Ed…."

Ed faced him. "Please." He pleaded. The boy was still smiling, but the usual radiance of his amber eyes was disappeared.

Edward's somber eyes twisted something fierce in Roy's gut. Roy wanted to say he didn't mean it. He wanted to say that he was too tired to realize what he'd just said. But nothing came out and only heavy silence settled in the tiny room. It was the very first time the suave and persuasive Colonel Mustang was left tongue-tied.

"Just this once, can you not fight with me?" The blond continued. "Please go home, Colonel. Just…. go home."

Colonel Mustang pursed his lips together into a thin line. He wanted nothing more than to stay and explain himself, but he didn't know how. He didn't know himself why he was regretting his words so much. What he said was the truth, wasn't it?

After much consideration, he nodded stiffly then left the room.

Chapter 15 End  
TBC Chapter 16: Al's Adventure


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay! Another chappie! More light-hearted just to douse the intensity a little. Ed doesn't even show up here ; A bit of a filler for an Alphonse fan, and, well, just ANY Alphonse fan X-D. I love Al. Work's busy and getting busier, as usual. Life blows, as usual. Good news is, I'm going to have one helluva an awesome roomie soo, NOT as usual :D. Anywho, enjoy, or not :p

**Part 16: Al's Adventure**

Right after his older brother went to his first date, Alphonse discussed keeping Mr. Ho with the Colonel. He was exceedingly happy that the Colonel had taken to Mr. Ho very well; he vowed to tell his brother "I told you so" whenever Edward came back. A few hours after the Colonel left for his own date, Alphonse Elric decided to take Mr. Ho for a walk.

"It must be boring to be cooped up in the house all day," the younger Elric reasoned. "poor Mr. Ho."

Hence, he grabbed the cat harness and leash that he brought from Nora's house and harnessed the cat. Al took Mr. Ho around the block, surprised to discover that the cat actually enjoyed taking a walk. The sky began to darken when Al decided to swing back home. He led the cat back to the front porch, where the suit of armor stood for a moment: one hand holding the leash, and the other hand fishing inside his armor compartment for the front door keys.

"Ah-ha. Found them," he said happily to himself as he inserted the key into the keyhole. He opened the door and gave the leash a gentle tug. "Come on, Mr. Ho, we need to---!"

Al would have had his jaw hanging open if he had one. The cat stood next to the garden gnome, his back leg lifted high, relieving himself on Mr. Cherry's foot like a dog.

"MR. HO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" He screeched.

In his panic, he grabbed the cat in his arms mid-stream and ran into the condominium while squeaking "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" to himself. The cat protested, mewing and squirming uncontrollably. The younger Elric threw the cat in the coat closet and then slammed door shut. The cat gave a howl of irritation and clawed the wooden door mercilessly, as if demanding the right to continue what he was doing. Al was accustomed to handling loud, destructive tantrums, so he ignored the racket gracefully. He immediately grabbed cleansing solution and a blue bath towel (the first thing he could find to wipe the liquid off) from the bathroom upstairs. He hurried down to the front porch and sprayed the foot with cleanser until it was completely coated in pearly white liquid.

He started to imagine what the Colonel would do if he ever found out. He'd either be pounded into scrap metal, or melted into a puddle of goop. His metal hands shook at the notion, dropping the cleanser bottle on the front porch loudly. He got to his knees to pick it up when he heard a loud gasp to his right. The Colonel's (slightly senile) neighbor who lived next door stood behind the low fence watching. The elderly man had his mouth hanging open.

"M-m-m-mr. Waterhouse! I-it's not what you think!" Al stuttered.

Mr. Waterhouse pointed at him accusingly. "You pervert!"

"Pervert?"

"You soiled the Cherry!"

"WHAT?" Al pointed at the pearly white cleanser on the gnome, and then to himself. He waved his arms around. "No, Mr. Waterhouse! That's not--- I didn't! I can't even do that so I---!"

"You'll be punished for your dirty deed, I tell you!"

"N-N-NO, Mr. Waterhouse! I DIDN'T soil Mr. Cherry. Mr. Ho did it, but he didn't mean to! I swear he didn't mean to!"

Mr. Waterhouse gave another loud gasp, his eyes bugging out. "You invited a whore to the Colonel's residence? You LET a whore soil the Cherry?"

"NOOOO!" Al exclaimed. "No, no. Please don't tell the Colonel. I'll clean it up, okay, Mr. Waterhouse?" He proceeded to wipe the towel on the foot. "See? It's all clean now."

"That proves nothing," the man said. "Don't think I don't know your secret."

Al stilled. _Oh, no! Does he know that I'm not---?_

"You're trying to seduce that little girl, aren't you? The little blonde girl the Colonel's kind enough to take in. Oh yes, I know your secret. I've seen you with those dirty novels in your bag. You are a dirty man with a Lolita complex!"

"But you have it all wrong!" The younger Elric insisted. "That little blonde girl is my brother, no, step….. relative! Yes! Relative! I mean, she and I are very close to each other. I would never do that to hi--- her. We both chose to stay here and, just, ---- _Please just believe me, Mr. Waterhouse_!"

"That little girl chooses to stay close to you?"

"YES!" Al said, thankful that the man actually believed him.

"_That little slut!_"

Al placed a hand on his helmet. Despite not having a human body, he started to feel dizzy talking to the man. Mr. Waterhouse continued to rant about perverts, whores, and pedophiles. Alphonse just waved his metal hand tiredly and bid him goodnight before entering the condominium. He faintly heard Mr. Waterhouse continue his outburst outside. A moment later, he heard Mr. Waterhouse stop to greet someone before proceeding to rant some more. He then overheard a deep voice saying, "Goodnight, Mr. Waterhouse." 

Al started to panic again. He rushed up the stairs, placing the towel back on the rack and the bottle under the sink. He nearly tripped down the stairs in an attempt to reach the coat closet but was too late. Colonel Mustang was already taking off his shoes by the front door. Al was relieved to know that the man didn't wear his black trench-coat (and had no need to open the closet), but wondered what happened to it. The Colonel always wore his black trench jacket during cold nights. The metal head tilted in curiosity and worry once he noticed the Colonel's expression.

"Colonel, are you alright?" He asked.

Roy smiled tiredly. "Oh, hi Alphonse." He numbly placed his shoes on the rack next to the coat closet. He made his way to sit on the couch and stared at the dark fireplace, remaining silent.

"Sir, are you alright?" Al asked again, deeply concerned.

The Colonel frowned to himself. He leaned one elbow on the armrest then rested his cheek on his fist, continuing to gaze at the empty fireplace. "Have you ever made a mistake, but didn't mean to?"

"Oh! Uh… yes, sometimes…."

"And then people misunderstand everything you say, or they just completely won't let you fix the problem?"

"….yes, um, sometimes….."

The man leaned forward and ran both hands through his hair. He made a frustrated sound. "Dammit. When things like this happen, you can't just try to clean up after yourself without being burned. Eventually, it will bite you in the ass. It's always how it works, isn't it?"

"W-well, I guess so….." Al said, and then lowered his voice and prayed to himself. "I hope not."

"It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have called your brother a slut in the first place. But, Godammit! I swear, Lieutenant Havoc has a Lolita complex or something!"

"S-s-slut?" Al squeaked. "Lo-lolita?"

"I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm too tired to think." Colonel Mustang stood up and walked forlornly toward the staircase.

Al followed him. "Colonel, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower. After that, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight, sir." The metal head nodded, glad the man wasn't aware of the irritating scratching sounds.

Once the Colonel was out of sight, Al flung the closet open. Everything was in-tact except for the back of the door, now decorated with harsh scratch-marks. Al sighed at the cat glaring at him. "You and Nii-san have something against doors, don't you?" The cat sniffed, raised its tail high, and then sauntered out of the closet.

The younger Elric grabbed a piece of chalk from the study, drew an array on the closet door, and then alchemically fixed it to its original state. Al almost let out a breath of relief but stopped when he heard the upstairs shower start to run. He jumped, silently stuttering, "Oh, nonononono."

He ran up the stairs and pounded on the bathroom door. "Colonel! COLONEL!"

The shower continued to run loudly.

Al's mind spun in circles. He would faint if he could, but he knew he had to get that towel before the Colonel uses it. He pounded on the door and called out again, but to no avail.

_No choice!_

He stepped back a few steps. He took a deep breath, and then charged against the wooden door. His shoulder made a crack on its mid-section while the force of the impact broke the hinges, causing the door to fall across the bathroom tiles with a loud "boom!"

Once Colonel Mustang heard the loud booming sound, he immediately wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped a glove on, making sure it didn't get wet. He jumped out of the shower, fingers ready to snap, when he saw Alphonse's armor holding both hands up.

"C-c-colonel!"

"Al…." Roy's shoulders slumped. "What are you doing?"

"I-I had no choice. I'm so sorry, Colonel, but I have to do something."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Al lunged forward and hooked his fingers on the towel around the man's waist. He pulled.

Roy gawked then quickly gripped his towel in place. "Hey, HEY! What are you doing?"

"Please, sir, take off your towel!" Al begged, fingers remaining hooked on the waist.

"As flattering as this is, Alphonse, it is also equally disturbing. So NO! I am not going to take this off!" He backed up a few steps, dragging the heavy armor forward.

"I need you to take off this towel! Please!" Al cried, pulling the man the other direction.

"What's wrong with my towel? It's my favorite and I've used it for years. I don't understand why you're suddenly so opposed to it!" Roy continued to tug the opposite way.

"Y-you just can't use it, sir! Believe me!"

"Why?"

"It's…" Al eyed another towel in the bathroom. He let the Colonel's towel go, causing the man to fall clumsily to the ground. The younger Elric snatched the other towel. "Here, Colonel! Use this! It's much better! Believe me; YOU'LL LIKE THIS MUCH BETTER!" He roughly flung the towel on the dark head. "See? It's softer and better, right? RIGHT?"

Roy sat up. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything but the fuzzy blur of the red cotton. He shook his head. "What the HELL is WRONG with people TONIGHT!" he responded in a muffled, yet vehement tone. 

"NOTHINGTHANKYOUSIRGOODNIGHT!" Al snatched the blue towel with the quickness and precision of a thief and ran down to the laundry room as if his armor was lit on fire.

The towel on the man's head fell to his lap. He merely sat there with a feeling of tiresome defeat. It seemed the night was working against him somehow. First, he lost his date, thanks to a little 'girl', her 'date', and the vodka. Second, he had to take a subordinate to the emergency room upon the insistence of the guilt-ridden blonde. Third, he was in an utter state of guilt and emotional confusion because of a certain pair of amber eyes which he couldn't stop obsessing over. Fourth, he was practically stripped naked by a fourteen-year-old suit of armor who happened to be brothers with the same person who is causing the other problems. Now, he looked at the door on the floor. He didn't even bother thinking of propping it against the frame or even using some other cover to ensure privacy. He just wanted a shower, why did it always have to be so hard?

The man stood up, the other towel flopping to the ground. He sighed as he bent to pick it up. _This would have to do._ he thought.

He blinked at the soft feel of cotton on his calloused hand. He stripped off his glove and enjoyed the feeling of the material.

_Hm. Soft.._ He surmised. _And it smells good._

He reveled in the scent of cotton, fresh soap, and faint…. oil?

Roy stared at it silently, his mood suddenly melancholy.

Despite the softness of the material, the towel looked ragged and unkempt, with a few spots of snagged cloth and tiny holes. It looked worn and obviously has been used to cleanse automail more than once. It looked ratty and uncared for, but it made the material so endearing and… heart-wrenching.

_Come on, Roy. Who else would have a red towel?_ his mind scolded.

The Colonel laughed humorlessly at himself. Here he was standing naked in the center of the bathroom, his favorite blue towel kidnapped, his shower now running cold, his door lying on the floor, and all he could think about was the scent of a damned red towel and softened amber eyes.

----

End Part 16  
TBC Part 17: Morning After


	18. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Again, many thanks to jade for doing a great job, and thanks to readers for being real supportive! showering lots of lovin':D _**

**Part 17: Morning After **

Edward awoke with a start. He sat up immediately and clutched the blanket to his chest. He surveyed the unfamiliar room before him. It was tiny, with worn wooden floors, a small table adjacent to the twin-sized bed, a dilapidated bookshelf against the wall, and a dusty window immediately to his right. A door which looked like it led to a hallway was a few feet in front of him. He turned toward the table and saw a picture of a group grinning in unison. He snatched it to take a closer look. Seeing a familiar face, he began to remember where he was and what had happened.

Edward didn't want to remember last night. After Colonel Mustang left the hospital, he spoke to the Lieutenant and apologized profusely about the lie. Surprisingly, the man accepted it graciously and acted as if he didn't care about the cross-dressing. In fact, Havoc was more concerned about his reaction to the Colonel's words. Ed recalled saying, "It's alright. He's just stating the truth" and quickly changed the subject.

When the Lieutenant was released from the hospital that same evening, Edward insisted on walking him home, despite the older man's assertion that he wasn't going to faint twice in one evening. The distance wasn't long, but the walk felt arduous to the boy. His body and mind were exhausted out of the sheer emotional wound he tried to bury, and his joints protested against the stinging cold weather. It didn't help that an over-sized trench coat, which smelled distinctly of familiar cologne, was the only thing the boy could cling to for warmth. Once they reached the dorms, Edward recalled Havoc advising, out of concern, to just stay the night.

Ed now looked over at the floor next to the bed, where Lt. Havoc lay curled in a mass of extra bed sheets, snoring quietly.

_Even after lying to him, he's still nice to me. He told me to stay on the bed… I'm really pathetic._

The man shifted in his sleep, flopping an arm as he turned. His knuckle hit the side of the bed frame.

"OW! Fucking f---," he cursed, waking up. He sat up groggily, rubbing his hand, and then noticed Ed staring. "Huh? Oh… 'morning… what time is it?"

"Um, around eleven."

"Why…. Too early… Need waking…" Havoc mumbled sluggishly. Without standing up, he stretched an arm toward the table next to him. He felt around the top of the desk until he found a pack of cigarettes and a pile of matches. He expertly slipped one cigarette and one match between his fingers, and then placed the cigarette between his lips. He lit it and took one long drag.

Edward noticed Havoc's sleepy composure slowly fade at every puff. "I thought smoking wasn't allowed in the dorms," Ed said.

Havoc shrugged. "It's okay. Everyone in the military smokes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except the First Lieutenant. She keeps saying it's bad for your health." He blew a swirl of smoke, watching it with interest. "You feel better?"

Edward frowned. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine. I just got a little shocked, that's all."

"That's not what I meant."

"You really are stubborn. You must be one of those people who purposefully find things to feel guilty about. It's almost like you are in angst 80 of the time."

"That's not true."

Havoc chuckled. "I told you: don't worry about it! It's such a small thing, you know? I really should have known from the start and found out a little more about you before letting the moment get to my head. I'm more annoyed at the office for not telling me, but I'll get my revenge."

"I still feel badly about it," Ed said, then lowered his voice. "What if Emily found out…"

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'Emily'?"

_Crap._ "No, no. It's nothing."

"Nah. My cousin's not the over-protective type; she doesn't care who I date."

Ed paused. I'm glad you guys are friends. She's like a sister to me, so I worry about her sometimes. She always told me that those Academy girls aren't very nice to her, and she's a lonely, lonely girl."

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?" Edward slapped a hand on his head and laughed maniacally. Cousin. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc's cousin. _Oh, God, I'm going crazy!_ Much to Havoc's confusion, he continued to laugh until his sides hurt and tears started to form on the corners of his eyes.

After the boy's laughter faded, Havoc spoke, "It's good that you're feeling better…"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "Lieutenant, I need to pay you back."

"For starters, you can call me 'Jean.' Lieutenant sounds so formal, and we _did_ date after all."

"It wasn't really a date."

"And if you really feel the need to pay me back, I want dinner out to my favorite restaurant Bernini's," the man grinned gleefully. "You pay for all expenses whenever you have time to go together."

Edward thought a moment. It's just a dinner out, nothing more, nothing less. It seemed a fair exchange. "Alright, agreed." He nodded.

Havoc grabbed the ashtray on his table and stubbed the cigarette. "So, what are you going to do about going back?"

The boy's shoulders slumped a little, but quickly recovered. "I don't know, but I can't stay here forever. I guess I'll go home now."

"You… can stay longer if you want."

Ed jumped out of bed, stretching his arms out. "It's okay." He put on a fake grin. "I can't wait to get out of these stinking clothes! A nice, hot shower would be nice. And Al is probably waiting for me to come home! I mean, I must have had him worried when I called so late. God, he'd probably go out of his mind if I never called. I bet that bastard's really pissed that I took his jacket. I can see it now, another ass-long lecture about messing up his date and reputation, or something like that." He grabbed the trench jacket which hung behind the door. He put the jacket on, trying his best to cover the red dress underneath. He brandished Havoc with a bright smile that made the man's heart flutter a little. "Thanks for everything." Ed quickly turned the knob then stepped out the door.

"Boss,---."

"I call you 'Jean', you call me 'Ed.'" The blond interrupted. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

Havoc nodded as he moved closer to Edward. "You know…" he continued. "I don't know what other people are thinking, or why they say what they say. But you're... _greater_... than what other people are willing to admit. I know I don't make much sense when I say this but…" He scratched the back of his head as his words faded into silence. _I meant what I said when I told you you're beautiful._

Ed's smile turned a tad bittersweet. "Whether something is true or not doesn't matter much if it's what was said. People chose to say what they want, and I can only accept what they chose to tell as the truth." He paused a moment, regarding the man before him curiously. "I didn't think I would say this, but… last night, when you gave me those sunflowers and every time you did something nice to me, it felt good. It honestly made me feel really special. I think… I think you should be the one to hear what you're saying. You're the one who's greater than what you yourself and other people perceive."

Jean Havoc blinked, uncertain how to react to such a compliment. It was also hard to see the Fullmetal brat being so… soft.

"Well, um, Lie--- Jean, I'll see you."

"Ed, wait."

The boy stopped.

"I don't have much, but if you ever need anything, anything at all," Havoc said, "you are more than welcome to come anytime and ask for my help, okay?"

Ed nodded then made his way down the dormitory hallway.

----

Breda had just gotten out of the dormitory showers when he turned the corner of the hallway. He was surprised to see Jean Havoc's door open and see a petite blond in an overflowing trench coat and red dress step out. He grinned to himself as he hid in the corner and strained his ears to hear the conversation. Perhaps the Second Lieutenant finally got a girlfriend. He felt giddy upon being the first person to find out (and be the first person to eventually relay the gossip to the office). He peeked over the corner and noticed the girl had distinct golden eyes. His jaw dropped in shock.

_No way. He didn't._

He overheard bits and pieces of the conversation, but one phrase that stuck out was when the Second Lieutenant stated "…you are more than welcome to come anytime..." He couldn't hear most of the dialogue, but it was evidence enough for him.

The Fullmetal Alchemist spent the night with Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

------

Edward dreaded going back into the condominium, but knew he would eventually have to do it. When he arrived, he was a relieved to find the Colonel nowhere in sight. Al informed him that the Colonel had errands to take care of and wouldn't be back until later.

"Nii-san, why did you stay at the dorms?" Al asked.

"Long story."

"I was really worried after it got really late. Even I don't stay out that late, did something happen?"

"I'm sorry. Things at the date got complicated," Ed replied. "You DID tell the Colonel that I was too tired and ended up staying at an empty dorm, right?"

"Well, yes, but just to let you know. The Colonel wasn't very happy when he got home, and he was worried too when I told him you weren't coming home. Something weird is going on. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I, of all people, am the last person he wants to talk to about his problems. Believe me, Al; he wasn't upset over me not coming home. It must have been something else." Painful words echoed briefly in Edward's head. He shook it off immediately. "I know for a fact that he could care less about what happens to me."

"Nii-san, you shouldn't say such things! He's always covered for us when we get in trouble."

"You know it's an agreement we have. He needs the promotion and he gives me information. It's a purely business relationship."

"He lets us stay here and takes care of us."

"Yes, he does, but that's because it's to help with a case. Again, if we do a good job, it can give him a promotion." Ed's shoulders slumped. "Al, I really don't want to talk about this any longer. I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

Al simply nodded, and watched his brother trudge slowly up the stairs.

----

Roy was crazy, or at least he thought he was crazy. He'd stated what he thought was the truth, but he felt incredibly guilty about it. Guilty, worried, and something else. Either way, he hated himself for it. He hated himself for saying such things and didn't understand why. Why did it matter? It's not as if the boy wanted him to feel anything more than a professional relationship.

Perhaps he should have kicked the Lieutenant's face instead of opening his mouth. Even that morning, after a night's sleep, he continued to relive the events in the hospital room in his head. He wasn't surprised that Edward decided to stay elsewhere for the night and refuse to face him. Heck, he couldn't even face himself in the mirror that morning. Yet, he still worried. He worried over the boy more than he had any right to.

Roy shook his head. Maybe it wasn't about Edward wanting more than a professional relationship, because it was impossible for the boy to like him that way. Edward hated his guts, plain and simple. And it wasn't like he himself desired the boy to like him more. He admitted that, yes, he wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist, but it was more of a more physical nature. It had been a while since he had sex. Plus, Edward wasn't exactly hideous, so having impure thoughts wasn't too far-fetched or ludicrous.

_But I don't like guys._

He contemplated the situation. More than likely, Edward was upset because he made it sound like the blond was completely undesirable. Nobody likes to be branded as unwanted.

_I really am a bastard._ He thought angrily.

"May I help you, young man?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Roy blinked as an elderly woman in a shop uniform peered curiously at him. He instantly remembered that he had an errand to run. He was shopping around Market Street, where expensive street-side shops with the best quality goods were sold. He realized he stood before a display shelf and then wondered how long he'd been staring dazedly at it.

"Yes," Roy answered the elderly vendor. "I'm looking for door hinges."

-----

When Colonel Mustang's home telephone rang, Al immediately picked it up. He nodded his head few times before yelling, "Nii-san, it's for you!"

The elder Elric sighed as he put the book down on the study table. He trudged down the staircase and took the offered phone. "Hello?"

"Hiiiiii, Edward! How are you?"

Ed's eyes gleamed in annoyance as he flopped on the couch. "What now?"

Hughes sounded aghast. "I'm merely asking how you are, nothing wrong with that is there? I'm also checking on the progress of the mission."

"This damned mission is driving me insane!" He flailed his free arm around, voice increasing in a crescendo. "I need to be relieved from this mission so I can do something REAL! You said there was something fishy going on in that fucking school, but the only thing fucked up about it is the demented students and faculty! Do you Investigations staff get off on giving false information or what? There's nothing wrong in St. Augustine, you hear? Nothing!"

"Now, now, Edward, at least you're enjoying yourself while we set up your paperwork here."

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE BEFORE YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE?"

"I rather thought you'd enjoy living in the Colonel's residence. Isn't it such a nice place? Gracia and I were thinking to move to a nicer house just like that with a playroom for Elysia. Don't you think she'll love her own little playroom? We were thinking to decorate with bunny-print wallpaper. And you know those multi-colored block toys for toddlers? She's so smart. She already figured out how to put them in ---."

Ed rubbed his aching temple. "Lieutenant Colonel, just tell me what I need to know."

"Oh, yes, yes." He laughed heartily. "It sounds like there is some suspicion of illegal activity linked with the after-school associations."

"After-school associations?" Ed thought about the girls in the infamous lacrosse team. "The lacrosse team is just a bunch of really petty girls clad in green and blue. This isn't false information again, is it?"

"Of course not! When did I ever make you run in circles? Besides, we don't even know for certain if it's the lacrosse team involved. It could be chess club or the literature club, who knows? That's why we're asking you to investigate."

_In other words, I'm doing your department's job._ Ed thought bitterly. "Do you realize how many associations there are? Couldn't you at least give me something to go by?"

"Ah, it shouldn't be a bother for you. I mean, what's a school club or two for the magnificent and unbeatable Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed bit his lip. The man certainly knew how to stoke someone's ego. "Alright, alright. But once I figure it all out, I'm taking the first train back to Central, and..."

The boy's voice faded away when he heard the front door slam closed. He remained facing the other direction, continuing to press the phone against his ear. Hughes began to talk about Central and something about picking colors for a playroom, but Edward only heard snippets of the discussion. He strained his ears toward the door, recognizing immediately the movement and step coming from the direction of the front entrance. He heard a plastic bag being placed close by, while a heavy weight settled on the seat cushion beside him. He felt an uncomfortable gaze on his back.

Ed said aloud, "Well, Lieutenant Colonel, looks like the he's back! What's that? You want to talk to him? Alright, here he is."

The boy shoved the phone toward Roy, who was too befuddled to reject it. Ed instantly left the couch before Roy could utter a word.

"Hello? Hello? Roy?" the voice on the phone called out.

Roy pouted. "Hi, Maes. Bye, Maes." He hung up as Hughes continued to chatter. The Colonel followed the sound of uneven footsteps in the kitchen.

Edward made his way to the sink quickly. He rinsed his cup on the sink intently, knowing full well the Colonel wanted to talk to him. He didn't feel like talking about anything, so he pretended to be very busy with washing, not even acknowledging the man who stood behind him. He all but dropped the cup when Roy spoke. 

"Edward, we need to talk."

The blond answered with silence.

Roy gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be angry with me, but at least hear me out."

The boy pasted an overly-pleasant smile on his face before facing the man. "Why, whatever are you talking about, Roy? There's absolutely nothing we need to talk about."

"Yes, we do!"

"If this is about what you said last night, don't worry about it." Ed waved a hand nonchalantly. "You were simply stating truth---."

"I wasn't---!"

"--- and stating the truth is more admirable than hiding behind lies. Tell me, do you date your subordinates?"

"No."

"Do you date people that aren't legal adults?"

"Well, no."

"Do you like men?"

"NO, but I ---!"

"Then what's the harm in what you said?" Ed turned around to place the cup on the drying rack. "It's good to know how you feel about me. We both are always fighting, always hating each other's guts anyway. Officially stating it in the open changes nothing."

_It just hurts, that's all._ Ed's smile faltered a little. He was thankful he faced the sink at that particular moment. He bit his tongue hard before re-constructing that fake smile.

"Well, I'm going to see what Al's doing in the study room," he said cheerfully, lightly brushing past the speechless dark-haired man.

End Chapter 17: Morning After  
TBC Chapter 18: Office Gossip


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N: If work is making your life a piece of shit… WRITE FANFICS! XD!_**

**Part 18: Office Gossip**

The office gathered around the break room for their usual morning coffee. It was also a ritual for everyone to gather around and exchange office gossip. Falman, Fury, and Hawkeye waited in line as Breda filled his cup. He chattered on in his usual manner, eliciting a few doubtful glances upon relaying his latest discovery.

"I don't know about that, perhaps you are mistaken." Hawkeye said.

Breda stepped aside to let the next person fill their mug. "Who else has blond hair and golden eyes? I'm telling you, the boy spent the night at Havoc's."

"Hm. I didn't think he liked them that young." Falman stated.

"Wow." Fury whistled. "Havoc and Ed. Does that mean he found out about the whole cross-dressing mission?"

"Come on! They slept together! Of course he knows!" Breda said. "And it seems like he didn't mind either. I overheard Havoc saying: 'you are more than welcome to come anytime'."

"Ohhhh, but that's kind of sweet." Fury gushed.

"It could be that we are assuming too much." Hawkeye insisted.

"I don't think so." Breda shook his head. "I'm telling you, Lieutenant Havoc and the Fullmetal Alchemist spent Saturday night together in that dorm. They are _definitely_ sleeping together."

A loud cough sounded by the doorway. All the officers immediately straightened and gave a greeting salute.

Roy stood by the door with an empty mug in his hand. Despite the bored expression on his face, he had an annoyed gleam in his eye when he asked, "So. Tell me more about this…"

-----

When Havoc arrived to work, he apologized sluggishly about his lateness like he always did. He was always late, so it didn't surprise his officemates that he showed up an hour past opening hours. He was ready to sit down and crash on his desk when he heard the Colonel bark his name. He groaned and then trudged over to the man.

Colonel Mustang shoved a pile of papers toward him. "Accounting's records that need signing."

Havoc nodded. He remembered the deal they had at the hospital. He grabbed the stack.

"Oh, and I need Recruiting's stack approved and signed for." The Colonel motioned toward the other heap of paperwork on his desk. "In addition, you have to review the inventory listing from Weapons and Technology Management over there."

Fury blinked. "Sir, I thought I was doing that."

The Colonel gave him a heated glare. Fury scurried away, realizing that the Mustang-meter hidden on his desk was burning blue.

The Second Lieutenant perked up upon hearing the long list of tasks ahead. His eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought I only had to do Accounting's stuff."

Roy ignored him. "All that is due by noon."

"Huh? But I just got here and---."

"And you should have gotten here earlier." Roy drawled. "Now get to work." He rotated his over-sized chair to face the other direction, clearly giving Havoc the cold shoulder.

Havoc scowled but proceeded to move the stacks to his desk anyway.

The Second Lieutenant plowed through the mountain of reports in record time. He drew a deep breath of relief when he realized that he'd finished everything five minutes before his due time (and just in time for lunch break). He excitedly set stack after stack on the Colonel's desk. Once that was finished, he fished a cigarette and a lighter from his breast pocket as he rushed his way toward the door.

_Finally!_ his mind screamed.

"Second Lieutenant," Roy said. "I don't remember dismissing you."

_DAMMIT!_

Havoc trudged back to the desk with a disgruntled expression. "Please don't tell me that I've yet another stack to finish," Jean pleaded. "It's time for my lunch break. I didn't even eat breakfast this morning. Hell, I didn't even get my _mid-morning smoke break_!"

"It's a new military policy: no more smoke breaks." The Colonel lied.

"_WHAT! Since WHEN?_" Havoc exclaimed.

"Since I said so," Colonel Mustang responded. "And you botched my signature; you neglected to cross the T's." Roy pushed the papers forward. "Here, re-do everything."

Jean Havoc was usually a carefree and easy-going man who let nuisances slide away with ease. However, the Colonel was doing everything in his power to make his morning an utter living hell. True, he agreed to the deal fair and square, but he certainly didn't ask to be pushed to his limits. No smoke breaks; the very notion was totally uncalled for!

Havoc slammed his palms on the desk. "That's it! I've had enough!"

The entire office halted their activity and watched the scene curiously.

"You're doing this on purpose!" The man accused the Colonel. "I can understand doing the stack for Accounting, but did you have to drag my smoke breaks into this!"

"Are you disobeying your superior officer?" 

"These aren't orders, Colonel. It's all personal," Havoc growled. "You're still angry with me for what happened Saturday night!"

Roy feigned a look of cool boredom. "Whatever are you talking about? I thought we had such a _grand ol' time_ at the restaurant."

"Look, it's not completely my fault! You were being a bastard!"

"Oh? I thought you'd be grateful. I ended up paying for your wine AND carried your heavy ass out of La Scalla."

Fury pulled his chair closer to Breda and whispered, "I thought you said Havoc spent Saturday night with Ed!"

"He DID!" Breda whispered back.

"Sounds like Havoc had a date with the Colonel." Fury surmised.

"At La Scalla's?" Falman chimed in. "That's too fancy for just a mere date."

Breda whispered hastily, "Maybe Havoc's banging both of them. That's why the Colonel's so mad this morning; he probably didn't know about Ed until he overheard us at the break room."

"No way." Fury gasped in disbelief. "So they're all gay?"

"I don't think so. Havoc chases anything in a skirt, and the Colonel has too many girlfriends. Plus, I hear the Colonel's homophobic." Falman pointed out.

"Doesn't mean anything; it could all be a cover-up," Breda reasoned.

Hawkeye frowned. "I still say we are assuming too much."

The group looked over at the two arguing. Havoc was talking loudly about the supposed "date" (and his right to smoke outside) while Roy rested his jaw on his hand, as if bored from hearing the Second Lieutenant's arguments. The dark eyes took in a doodled-on document on his desk while he tried to ignore the growing irritation building in his chest.

When Havoc paused to take a breath, the Colonel looked up, feigning an exaggerated look of surprise. "Oh, Lieutenant Havoc, you're still here? Unfortunately, I didn't hear any of your ridiculous ranting for the past five minutes, since I thought you'd left to finish your work."

Havoc grit his teeth. "Oh, my God. I didn't think you were so goddamned _bitchy_."

Roy's eyebrow twitched, his cold façade slowly breaking. "Excuse me?" He said.

"Yes, you're _bitchy_." Havoc repeated, emphasizing the last word. "I should start calling you 'Catty Colonel' from now on. There's something you can't have to yourself, so you run around in circles digging your claws on my back."

"I am NOT catty!"

The Second Lieutenant snapped, "At least I know enough to recognize how I really feel." 

Roy stood up, the back of his knees pushing the oversized chair back roughly.

Fury's candle was bursting. The Sergeant grabbed Riza's sleeve and tugged desperately. "First Lieutenant, please do something."

Hawkeye frowned. _Why me?_ she thought.

The Colonel's desk phone rang, but neither man paid it any attention. Havoc was saying something loudly as Roy slowly rubbed his fingers together in anticipation. The phone rang again.

Hawkeye stood up, unhooking the gun from her holster. She aimed the gun at the ceiling above the Colonel's desk. After the third ring, her gun went off with a loud "bang." The entire office halted into silence as icy-cold water sprayed from the sprinkler above the desk. As the initial wave of surprise faded, all the men turned to stare at her in trepidation.

"Colonel," she barked sternly, gun still in hand. "Answer the phone. Lieutenant, take all the documents somewhere dry." She turned to the other officemates. "Fury, call maintenance to have that sprinkler fixed, and the rest of you can bring buckets and mops to keep the floor from getting slippery."

Fearful silence greeted her commands.

She raised her gun high and fired again. "NOW."

The office scrambled to life, adhering to her every command.

Satisfied with everyone taking action, Hawkeye placed her gun back in her holster. "Men," she muttered under her breath before leaving the room unnoticed for an early lunch break.

-----

"God, I'm glad that substitute let me extend re-doing my poem." Ed told Emily. They sat together at their usual table in the corner of the lunch room. "It was such a crazy weekend."

"So did you, um, have fun?" Emily asked, not looking at Ed.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "Worst time ever." He didn't elaborate any further. There was just no point in letting Emily know the details and he was certain Havoc wouldn't converse with his cousin about that night.

"Okay…"

Ed decided to change the subject. "Can I ask you something? Of all the school clubs here, is there any of them that are… controversial?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Ed thought a moment. "I'm interested in joining something, since I'm done with my maintenance duty. But I heard rumors of strange and shady business going on in after-school activities."

Emily rubbed her chin. "Hmmm… I don't think anything strange is going on here. I heard the Literature Club members are a little weird, but that isn't a bad thing. The Lacrosse Team is always involved in something, but that could also be just gossip because the girls in the team are the richest in school. But if you want to join a club, you should join Alchemy Club!" Her eyes lit excitedly. "Join us, Edlynn! You're so good at alchemy, and we usually do things with the Alchemy Association at the University! We even hold our meetings at their Alchemy Department. I'm certain you'll have fun, and we don't get involved in anything illegal I'm sure. I mean, we're all just a group of nerds!"

Edward winced. He didn't like facing the fact that he was a nerd. A stereotypical alchemist would rather be buried in books at the library than dance at a nightclub or party, and he was no exception to this idea.

"I'll go with you one of these days." He reassured his enthusiastic friend. 

She smiled then resumed eating her sandwich while she spoke more about the club.

As she chattered on, Edward's eyes inadvertently wandered over to Emily's schoolbag. He caught a glimpse of a book's spine peeking out of the opening. The words on the spine were faded, but there was an Alchemic circle etched after the title. Because it was so weathered and worn, he couldn't quite pick out the type of circle it was, but it was exceptionally familiar.

Emily noticed Ed staring at her book. She abruptly stopped talking to close her schoolbag. "I-I think lunch break is almost over," she lied. "I'm going to head over to… to the restroom, okay?"

Ed blinked. "Um, okay."

She hugged her bag against her chest before rushing off the direction of the restrooms.

-------

After class, Ed decided to investigate the Literature Club. He found the classroom with ease, taking a deep breath before actually entering through the door. He was surprised to see a large armored figure there.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Ed demanded. He pointed at the cat sitting on his lap. "And why the hell did you bring that thing?"

Alphonse waved cheerfully. "Nii-san, are you going to join us? Mr. Ho is serving as inspiration for the Literature Club."

A group of about eighteen people sat in a semi-circular formation on the classroom floor. They held notebooks with scribbles of illegible writing. Most of them peered curiously at Edward, wondering why someone who always fell asleep in literature class would care to join the Literature Club's gathering.

"Nora usually headed the sessions, and she asked me to be here."

"Say no more, I don't want to hear it." Ed rubbed his temple. "I need to talk to you alone anyway."

"Um, okay." The armor handed the cat to a girl nearby before following his brother outside the classroom.

"Al, remember that phone call yesterday? Hughes said there's something weird going on with the after-school associations," Ed informed. "Someone mentioned the Literature Club that could be suspect, but I'm sure it's about something stupid. I really don't want to sit there and pretend to even care about this kind of stuff, so could you help me investigate and see?"

"Of course, Nii-san, though I don't think anything suspicious is going on here." Al nodded. "But are you sure you don't want to join us? We're going on a field trip tomorrow. Please come."

Ed shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to look into the other clubs." He sighed as he took out a small notepad brandishing a small list. He scratched out 'Lit. Club' from the list. He wondered how he let himself get suckered into doing this. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner we get out of here, and the sooner we get ourselves back to normal."

_And out of the Colonel's life._

In a sick, masochistic sense, he continued to feel that way about him. The knowledge that he would never be with the man didn't deter his feelings. No, it persevered stubbornly and he hated it.

_Well, what can I do?_ Ed thought. He vowed to suppress the feelings as best he could, at least until they were finished at East City Headquarters and gone for good.

End: Chapter 18: "Office Gossip"  
TBC Chapter 19: "Alchemy Club"


	20. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I know I totally forgot about updating on ffnet after I updated LJ gahh! I'm in the process of starting a new project at work AND packing to move this next weekend. Hope everyone has a great holiday _**

**Part 19: Sweet Grapes **

Edward did his best to avoid speaking to the Colonel. He didn't want to face the man, and recently, the Colonel abided his silent request by keeping conversation to a minimum. The man even stopped his attempts to apologize and instead, emanated a rather quiet, cold façade every time they ran into each other. Ed, convinced that this was the way their interaction should be, didn't question the abrupt change in manner. With Alphonse keeping himself busy with Ms. Steltz, the club, and Mr. Ho, the Colonel's residence was like a graveyard inhabited by nothing but empty air. Hence, Edward kept as much time away from the place, busying himself with the after-school activities despite his hunch that nothing suspicious went on in the school.

Edward walked alongside Emily in the courtyard adjacent to St. Augustine and East State University. They were on their way to the Alchemy Club, which met with some of the university's Alchemy students at the Alchemy Department in East State University (ESU).

"They conduct a number of different types of research," Emily informed Ed. "it's mostly research on how alchemy can help aid medicine. It's a wonder what new-found technology can do."

Edward frowned. Researching alchemy for medicinal purposes was always controversial in the Alchemist's world. While politicians used it as leverage for people's support and the people saw it as an action benefiting the common good, highly knowledgeable alchemists drew a skeptical eye to the whole spectacle. Though the research started with good intentions, the very idea also instilled a false belief that alchemy can cure illness. Alchemy can aid in disease prevention and alleviate symptoms, but it can never be able to cure anything. If it did, it was borderline human transmutation and there wouldn't be a probable equivalent exchange.

Ed chose not to voice his opinion and merely nodded. Perhaps this was what the whole investigation on "suspicious activity" was about. "What exactly are they looking into?" Edward asked.

"Depends on which professor you speak to. Professor Foxx focuses on natural herbs as a means to prevent disease, while Professor Delaney focuses on hormone therapy for patients. They're currently working together on a collaborative project regarding the Zonodreyne treatment. It's all rather complicated and I wish I understood more of what they all talk about." She shrugged. "Either way, being exposed to this kind of stuff is really enlightening."

"Zonodreyne? Why in the world would a university research treatment that alleviates erectile dysfunction?"

"Well… What? Oh! OH!" She blushed profusely. "They told me it was a fertility related drug!"

"I guess it's half-true," Ed sighed. Perhaps even the University staff was as dysfunctional as the ones in St. Augustine. "They must be researching it because they've got good funding on the project."

"That's true. Someone from the military is really driving the research."

"Oh really?"

"I think it's General Hakuro."

Ed suddenly had a disturbing image of the General rigorously jacking himself, failing miserably, and then cursing his flaccid cock. Ed choked then cringed.

Emily and Edward arrived at the meeting, greeted by a small group, some college students and two girls clad in the Academy uniforms. The one thing that stuck out was the fact that every one of the members wore glasses.

_Oh, God. I really am a nerd._ the boy thought, admitting that his eyesight was growing weaker as he grew older. He knew eventually, he'd have to succumb to the curse of reading glasses at a young age.

"Emily! You brought someone new?" a university student said. He leaned close to Ed's face. "Wow. A pretty one too!"

Ed wanted to yell that he wasn't pretty. Instead, he coughed, saying, "Uh, thanks…"

The other students gathered around him, eager to introduce themselves and excited to see a new face. Initially, Edward felt overwhelmed by such scrutiny and excitement, but eventually found comfort once someone began a conversation about the new research findings and periodicals recently published by the ESU's Alchemy Department. Edward found the entire ordeal fascinating but it also confirmed his initial suspicion that nothing illegal was going on at the after-school associations. The only fact worth reporting to the military was General Hakuro's desperate funding on research for a cure to erectile dysfunction (and even that wasn't illegal).

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late," a voice by the doorway greeted. A tall figure with short blond hair smiled graciously. "Did I miss anything?"

Edward bristled upon seeing the person by the door. "IT'S THE FAKE!" he shrieked, earning bizarre looks from the rest of the group.

Russell Tringham stood rooted at the spot, gawking at Edward wearing the infamous Academy uniform. He burst out laughing on the floor with tears threatening to run down his face.

"You two know each other?" Emily asked. "Why is he laughing?"

Ed's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. "Excuse us for a moment." He dragged the laughing boy to the walk-in closet before kicking the door shut. Bottles and several glass tubes filled with thick liquid and solid pills shook from the impact. Luckily, none fell from the disorganized, rickety wooden shelves.

He let the laughter fade, having grown used to his attire as a source of everyone's amusement.

The taller boy wiped the tears from his eyes. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "You know exactly what I'm wearing. Now answer my questions. What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your brother? Why are you posing as a university student? Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I'm here for research on herbal substances. I figure it'd be a good place to find information on how to grow better lemons back home. No, my brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself at home; he needs to oversee the fruit production there while I'm away. I'm posing as a university student because it'll be much easier to gain access to periodicals and research material. And, yes I'm too young, but because I'm _so_ tall for a fourteen year old, everyone thinks I'm of college age and accepted me for this semester." He grinned at seeing Ed's scowl. "Now my turn: why are you posing as an Academy girl? Shouldn't you be with your brother? Why are you here?"

Ed made an exasperated sound then explained the situation.

After a moment, Russell commented, "Hmmm… looks like we're both frauds. But I think your Investigations Department is a little confused."

"No kidding."

"I don't think Alchemy club has anything to do with suspicious activities," the taller boy informed. "But I do hear the university students talking about the Lacrosse Team involved in shady business."

"The Academy Lacrosse Team? I wouldn't think that just because most members are either the most prestigious of East City or extremely talented players."

"The fact that the members are the richest and most talented is reason enough to become involved in something criminal. St. Augustine is known for its reputation on the field, so you never know how far people will go to upkeep that. Also, the players are probably spoiled enough to cause their own set of troubles." Russell shrugged.

There was a faint, timid knock on the door. "Um, Edlynn? Russell? Are you still talking? We're all about to start."

"Yes, Emily, we'll be right out." Russell answered. He glanced at Ed. "I didn't know you were good friends with Emily."

"Yes, she's actually a lot of fun."

"Hmm…"

"What's with that 'hmmm'?" Edward demanded. "I hate it when people do that."

"She is interested in alchemy, which is great, but I don't know if she's interested because she finds it fun. She always seems too eager to learn and just… desperate." Russell scratched his blond head. "I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"She's just an intense learner," the shorter blond said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but just letting you know…" He sighed. "We'd better head out; they're probably wondering what's going on."

Edward nodded, sudden worry lines covering his forehead. Emily would never do anything bad.

"Oh yeah," Russell said. "I've also been working with Professor Foxx on developing this." He grabbed a corked tube from the shelf. "Here, it's approved by the university and set into production for mass market."

Ed eyed the contents of the tube, which looked like nothing more than thickened, slick water. "What is it?"

"A form of painkiller created by extracting oils from Phen Yung leaves. Specifically, it's for aching joints, which probably happens a lot with all that automail you have. Rather potent, so only have half a tube at a time."

"Oh." Ed frowned. "Why are you being nice to me? You want something?"

Russell beamed gaily. "Equivalent Trade. That's payment for making me laugh so hard. Truly, Ed, I never thought someone like you would make my day."

The older boy tucked the tube in his breast pocket. "Jerk."

-------

The group lost track of time, and it was already dark once Ed began his trek home. He shivered, hugging himself from the cold as his breath clouded against the dark. The night bit through his skin, causing his automail ports to ache in protest. He now regretted not buying a new jacket sooner, because keeping warm tempered the pain a little. The distance from the school to the Colonel's residence wasn't too long, but his painful joints made five blocks seem like five miles. Perhaps it was good timing that Russell gave him the painkiller. He uncorked the tube and sniffed it. Despite the clearness of the liquid, it smelled a lot like grape juice.

_Ah, hell, who cares?_ he thought while he gulped down half the contents.

The liquid was tasteless, almost like water, until a slight after-taste of sweet grapes burned in his throat. After that, nothing happened. Maybe the effects of the drug wouldn't take effect until later. Or perhaps Russell didn't know what he was talking about in the first place. Ed shrugged his shoulders and continued along as best he could.

After a few minutes, he began to feel oddly warm. The warmth spread from his belly to his entire body, making his joints feel much better in the process. He rejoiced in the fact that the pain went away and that he finally had a solution to his long, cold nights of aching joints. As he trudged on, his body temperature continued to rise until he was almost feverish and slightly dizzy. His joy faded when he felt his burning head and winced. His skin felt sensitive, almost tingly. Possibly it was a side-effect of the medicine.

He hugged himself a little tighter, vainly willing this strange sensation away. In spite of his sensitive skin, he found himself yearning to be touched. He was appalled to feel his cock pulsing between his legs and slowly hardening.

_Oh, fuck. What's happening?_ His mind spun. It wasn't as if he'd never had horny nights. He was a normal fifteen year old boy who occasionally masturbated in the bathroom; but this feeling was intense and rather unnatural. He'd never felt so horny in his life.

He walked faster. He needed to get home to take one long, cold shower.


	21. Chapter 20

**_N: Chapter 20 contains some hefty material that I don't feel comfortable putting the entire chapter here… Hence, I have decided to take a dare and let y'all know where ot find it ; It's on my LiveJournal (link is on my ffnet profile). Feel free to comment here on ffnet. _**

_****__:-)- Thanks I have always said, if you don't like it, I am not putting a gun to your head to read it. This is about two guys in a relationship, with details and warnings of the fic on every chapter. thanks to the readers and reviewers. Enjoy_


	22. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _**

_**Wow, it's been since 2006 since I posted (though Underneath has continued on my LJ since). Real life has settled a bit, so I'm back to catch up for now :-) I appreciate those who've stuck it out. Again,**_**_ there's some hefty material on Ch. 21, so the same warning as before applies. I swear the chapters get back to non-lemony so I can post here again :-) :  
_**

**_Chapter 21 contains some hefty material that I don't feel comfortable putting the entire chapter here… Hence, I have decided to take a dare and let y'all know where ot find it ; It's on my LiveJournal. Feel free to comment here on ffnet or LJ._**

_****__:-)- Thanks I have always said, if you don't like it, I am not putting a gun to your head to read it. This is about two guys in a relationship, with details and warnings of the fic on every chapter. thanks to the readers and reviewers. Enjoy!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Title: **Underneath – Part 22: "Stay Away"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**xposted in:** lilang-luha's LJ -- see the memories section for the list  
**Beta's**: sorry, not any now :-p  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 22: Stay Away**

Once again, Roy was cranky at work. Fortunately for his subordinates, he was too tired to take it out on anybody. He simply remained sitting on his seat with his cheek rested against his desk. His dark eyes fluttered closed as he flitted in and out of consciousness. He had two hours of sleep after having the most mind-blowing sex ever; and it was with the one person he never wanted to sleep with. He'd also been on the run, trying to calm a large suit of armor that was practically hyperventilating from losing the damned cat, then barging through every alley of East City in an attempt to find it. They searched high and low, only to find the cat stuck under a fallen desk lamp at home, though neither of them knew how that managed to happen.

The worst part was that Edward was gone by the time they reached home. He knew he probably went to school, but he really wanted to talk to him about what happened the night before. In a hypocritical sense, he wanted to talk about it, but was afraid to. He shouldn't be, considering the many casual sex partners he'd had. But how do you break it to a _fifteen year old boy_. What would he say? He couldn't just say, "Gee, Fullmetal. I didn't think you would be such a good fuck. I know we shouldn't have, but it was great. Good job!"

Roy groaned. He slammed his head on the desk over and over again, earning strange stares from the office mates.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Fury asked, concerned. "The Mustang-meter's been acting odd lately too."

"Maybe he was jilted by a lover." Breda said.

The office glared at Havoc, who awoke from the heated stares he received. "Huh? What? What?"

"Go talk to him, Lieutenant." Falman insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Havoc blinked. "Why me?"

"It's your fault for being so fickle!" Breda accused.

"Communication is the key." Fury pointed out.

Unfortunately for Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye was nowhere in sight. There was nobody there to explain the situation or keep things in order. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't know what to say to make him feel any better anyway."

"JUST TALK TO HIM!" the other three men scolded.

Havoc pouted. "Fine!" He made his way to the desk, where Roy's head remained rested on the table. "Colonel!"

Without lifting his head, the Colonel replied, "Leave me alone, Lieutenant. I don't want to talk to you."

Havoc looked back over his shoulder. "See?" he mouthed to the other three office mates. "He doesn't want to talk." The three officers maintained their glare. Havoc sighed. "Colonel, if you don't feel well, why don't you just take a sick day and go home?"

"I'm not sick; I'm just a sick old man." Roy groaned.

"Of course you are," Havoc said. "but something is clearly wrong and everyone's just a bit concerned. What's been going on?"

_Well what do you want me to say?_ Roy's mind exclaimed. _That I slept with Edward Elric, who is supposedly sleeping with you and…_ The very statement made Roy's chest burn in anger. Even though sleeping with the boy horrified him, he was even more horror-struck with the idea of Edward being with someone else. He sat up, glowering at the man before him. _What does Edward see in this man? What does he have that I don't? I'm Roy Mustang. THE Roy Mustang! Every woman in East City would line up outside my door just to be with me. Why?_

Havoc mistook the silence for frustration. He asked, "Did something bad happen last night? 'Cause if you had a bad night, it's not the end of the world." He smiled. "Everyday is a new day, so enjoy and rejoice while putting the past behind you. It couldn't have been that bad."

The Second Lieutenant heard a distinct snap. He cringed when he felt a scorching sting on his toe. He panicked upon seeing a small flame on the tip of his boot. He yelped, trying to stomp the fire out. Roy's mouth twitched into a bemused, evil grin as Havoc took the boot off and extinguished the fire with someone's cup of coffee.

Once the fire went out, Havoc demanded, "What the hell was THAT FOR?"

"For not minding your own business."

"We were just concerned, that's all!"

"'We' you say?" The Colonel's eyes shifted toward the other three officers, who immediately denied such a claim.

Hawkeye entered the room to see yet another interesting scene in the office. Falman, Breda, and Fury were huddled in one corner of the office stating gibberish, the Colonel was glaring at them while rubbing fingers together, and Havoc was backing away from the entire spectacle with only one boot on. She gave a sigh.

Noticing her presence, Havoc immediately jumped and hid behind her. He pointed at Roy accusingly. "The Colonel's being cranky again and he burned my favorite boot!"

The other officers scuffled behind her, nodding in agreement while insisting they didn't do anything wrong and didn't deserve any punishment.

She sighed again. Hawkeye made her way to stand in front of the Colonel's desk. "Colonel. What's going on?"

Roy pouted, looking away. "It's nothing, Lieutenant. Nothing at all."

She picked up the half-incinerated boot, plopping it noisily on the desk. "As you say, nothing at all."

Roy maintained his silence.

"It's okay if you don't want to share with us, sir," she stated as picked up the phone. "But I'm sure Lieutenant Colonel Hughes would like to hear it…"

The Colonel felt a chill on the back of his neck. "Alright, alright!"

She replaced the phone receiver.

Roy fidgeted. "Just had a bad night and couldn't sleep."

She motioned to his face. "I'm certain a marred cheek is a symptom of insomnia, sir."

"I fell."

She observed him for a moment, her sharp calculating eyes making him feel squirm in his seat. "Well," she finally said, breaking the silence. "as long as work gets finished and the office isn't in ashes, it's alright. Next time, just try not to incinerate anyone." She walked casually over to her desk and began to sign paperwork.

The rest of the office gave each other curious looks before grudgingly resuming their seats.

Havoc hesitantly went to snatch his burnt boot off the Colonel's desk. Before he could escape, the Colonel called out, "Second Lieutenant."

Havoc froze in place.

"Meet me at Blarney's at noon," was all Roy said.

Jean didn't question why his superior wanted to meet at the bar, so he simply nodded and made his way back to the seat.

---

The bar wasn't too busy. In fact, it was only filled with the quiet murmurs of the customers speaking, as well as the soft clinking of glasses as they were served. The bar itself was an upper-end establishment; somewhere where more affluent city-dwellers would go to get a nice, quiet drink in solitude.

"I haven't seen you here in a while, Colonel." The bartender said as he pushed the glass of brandy toward the man. "The ladies have been wondering where you've gone." He leaned forward with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "They're all afraid that someone's snagged you before they could."

Roy merely smirked in answer. "I've picked up some strays recently and have been too busy taking care of them."

The bartender blinked. "Strays?"

"It's a long story." He sipped his drink. "Have you seen a man with dark blonde hair with a cigarette hanging from his mouth?"

"Oh," the bartender pointed the other direction. "You mean that guy over there?"

Roy looked over his shoulder to see Havoc making his way over to the bar counter. "You're late." He drawled as the Second Lieutenant plopped himself on the seat.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing where this place is. I made the mistake of asking Breda for directions."

"What possessed you to ask him for anything? You should have asked Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Havoc placed a cigarette between his lips. He lit it using a match on the table. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He took one long drag.

Roy frowned, turning to stare at his brandy glass. He wanted nothing more than to verify the claims that Second Lieutenant Havoc did indeed sleep with Edward. His chest gave that now too-familiar burn of anger and hurt. His grip on the brandy glass tightened considerably.

Havoc sighed tiredly. "If this is about Ed---."

"Did you spend the night together?" Roy asked, his voice more bitter than he intended.

The other man stared at him for a moment before answering carefully, "Well, he did spend the night at my dorm Saturday, but---."

"Then stay away from him." Roy blurted out. _What the hell am I saying?_ his own mind scolded him. _What the HELL am I saying!?_

Havoc blinked dumbly at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly clear, Lieutenant."

The other man narrowed his eyes. "You think that I'd do something that dishonorable?!" Havoc stood up. "Even if I DID sleep with him, why does it matter to you, huh? You're no better, sleeping around like that! You're just mad because you can't admit how you really feel."

"You don't know what you're saying, Lieutenant."

"You're fucking blind, you know that? All you care about is your stupid pride! You're angry that someone actually doesn't run to you like a lapdog, and the thought of him preferring someone else kills you!"

"Shut up!"

"For someone who is known for his suave nature, you certainly don't know what's right in front of you. If you ever slept with him, you'd probably think the whole thing was just sex and nothing more!"

"WELL IT IS!" Roy exclaimed.

The Lieutenant paused a moment, the cigarette dropping from his lips.

Roy winced at his slip-up. _Great, Roy. You did it now_.

"You… you slept with him!?" Havoc accused.

"No, no. You've got it wrong." Roy insisted.

"You slept with him!"

Roy winced again. Truth was, he slept with the boy and enjoyed it more than he should. He immediately placed a cold mask on his face, not wanting the Lieutenant to see his weak, emotional side, but failed. Why did it bother him so much? It was just sex. Pure, hot, sweltering, agonizingly good sex.

"I can't believe you would sink that low! He isn't some cheap slut you pick up at the bar." Havoc yelled.

"Um, sirs, if you're going to fight, please take it outside." The bartender interrupted.

"He came to me, dammit. It wasn't like I set out to seduce his ass." Roy explained, ignoring the bartender's plea.

"Like that makes it any better." Havoc snapped. "Why didn't you stop him, huh? Why did you just keep on going! You know how he feels about you---."

Roy threw his arms around. "He hates my guts!"

"Bullshit!"

"Are you here to rub it in how much he hates me? Because I don't need shit like that right now. I don't need someone else to---."

Havoc pounded a fist on the counter to silence his superior. He glared heatedly at the raven haired man. "Dammit, Colonel, why can't you see it?!" He exclaimed. "_HE LOVES YOU_!"

The clinking glasses and soft murmuring stopped as the entire room watched in fascination at the spectacle. The bartender waved his arms around nervously in an attempt to stop a pending fight. Two bouncers immediately appeared by the door behind the bartender.

Roy stared dumbly at his subordinate, eyes wide and befuddled in confusion and disbelief. His heart was beating wildly, but he tampered the feeling down, insisting that this news could never be true. The man before him never knew what he was talking about. Edward Elric cannot and will never ever love Colonel Mustang. And it wasn't as if he wanted Edward to love him in the first place, right?

After a moment, Havoc broke the silence with a sigh. He slumped his shoulders then proceeded to sit back on his stool. He picked up another cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it. He took a long drag, puffing rings around the air in front of him, before speaking.

"Colonel," he said. "Whether you believe me or not is your call. I'm usually oblivious about the facts, but I do know when people don't love me in return." He reached for the ashtray to slide it in front of him. He tapped the end of the cigarette, staring at the way the tip flamed orange then faded into gray ash. "He stayed at my dorm but we didn't sleep with each other. He's not someone who'll just sleep with anyone. I don't know how you really feel about Ed, but not having these feelings returned… I don't think you know what it's like to be rejected. It hurts."

The Colonel continued to stare in silence, letting the words sink in.

"So don't lead him on like that if you don't feel the same…" Havoc continued. "He's not someone you just have casual sex with."

Roy opened his mouth to respond, but clamped it shut. He looked away. The whole thing didn't feel like casual sex at all.

"You'd better drink up," Havoc reminded him. "The bartender's being antsy."

"Um, uh. Will that be all, sirs?" the bartender said, looking from one man to the other.

"Can I have what he's having?" Havoc said.

The bartender nodded then went about finding a glass.

Roy let out a long breath. He was getting more confused by the minute. Perhaps calling the Lieutenant for a drink wasn't a very good idea. He drank the rest of the brandy in one gulp, hoping that alcohol may dilute the confusion. He asked the bartender for yet another glass.

"And I'm sorry if I tell you that I can't just stay away from him like you asked," Havoc said. "He's still a co-worker and a good friend of my cousin."

"I see."

"It really is up to him too, you know?"

Roy quirked an eyebrow. "Up to him?" _I know that, but why does it bother me so much that he COULD be with someone else?_

"Yeah," Havoc grinned. "For once I actually have a chance against you."

Roy pressed his lips into a thin line. "Really?" he drawled.

Havoc's grin widened. "He loves you, but how long will that last when he realizes you'll never love him back?"

Roy snatched the other brandy glass the bartender offered him and finished it in one swallow. He slammed the glass down audibly. "Lieutenant," he grit out. "you don't know what you're talking about." He placed some cash on the table before leaving.

The Second Lieutenant watched his superior stomp away. His grin immediately faded once he swiveled back around to face his drink. He stubbed his cigarette on the ashtray, cursing softly to himself. "You're right, sir. I don't know why I'm doing this either," he grumbled, earning what seemed like a look of pity from the bartender.

----

In the lunchroom, Edward had a piece of paper out and was scribbling the first draft of the revised poem. This time, he entitled it "Sunflowers."

Emily stared at him curiously, her head titling a little to the left in observation. "You look nice today."

"H-huh?" Ed stopped. "Um, thank you?"

"No, no, not like that." She blushed. "Um, it's like… you're glowing."

"G-glowing?"

"Yes. Surprisingly you look really refreshed. You usually look like you'd rather be at home asleep, but today you act alive."

"I-I guess I'm just excited to have this finally started," Ed said, changing the subject.

"Sunflowers? That's really cute!" Emily noted. "Why did the substitute give you a failing grade? It couldn't have been that bad now, could it?"

"Uh… well… it's alright." Ed said. "As long as I get to redo it, it doesn't matter."

"So, are you coming to Alchemy Club tonight?"

"It was fun, but I'm also interested in trying out the Lacrosse Team."

"Awww. It's fun having you around the Alchemy Club, though I thought tryouts for Lacrosse were over since months ago." Emily said. "but you may be able to get in since I hear one of the players is injured on the bench."

"Really? Well, is there anything… uh… strange going on with the team?" Ed asked carefully.

"Hmmm. You seem to ask a lot about suspicious things." Emily said, looking at her friend wearily. "Why are you so interested?"

"I just don't want to be involved in anything bad, you know? My sister would have a bad name if I did." He lied through his teeth. He was appalled at how good he had become with lying.

"The team has a number of rich politician's daughters, so it's not surprising. You know, with their dad's money and all, they can afford drugs or to sneak off to clubs and such." Emily thought for a moment. "They did get a new coach. Coach Rini is his name I think. I hear he's known to be a big pervert, but there wasn't any news of him doing anything wrong---."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Emily sighed, getting up and grabbing her schoolbag, "I guess we'd better head back to class."

Edward folded his draft into his pocket as he pushed his seat back. Emily made her way to the lunchroom door, not noticing a piece of paper fluttering out of her unclosed bag. It landed on the floor in front of Edward. He bent down to pick it up, calling out to his friend. Unfortunately, Emily had left the room already.

_I guess I'll just give it to her later._ He stood up, glancing at the neat hand-writing. _I wonder what this is for. Looks like a list for…_ His thoughts faded away.

"_35 L H2O_

_20 kilo Carbon_

_2 L of Ammonia_

_1.5 kilo lime_

_800 g Phosphorus_

_100 g sulfur…_"

The list went on, but Edward stopped reading it. He didn't need to know the rest of the contents to recognize what the list was for.

Chapter 22 End

TBC Chapter 23: Emily's Secret


	24. Chapter 23

Feeling a little like ooc.. ah well i hope ppl enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing :-)

**Title: **Underneath – Part 23: "Emily's Secret"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**xposted in:** not sure yet  
**Beta's**: sorry, not any now :-p  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 23: Emily's Secret**

When Roy taught class that day, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to a certain little blonde alchemist. It wasn't as if he did it on purpose, but the events of the night continued to replay in his mind endlessly. He wanted nothing more than to talk to him about it, but it seemed the boy was acting nonchalant that day, as if nothing was ever amiss. In fact, the boy was staring precariously at his good friend beside him in concern and deep thought. It insulted him in some sense, that Edward paid their sexual encounter no mind. It's as if the whole thing was as eventful as changing shirts.

_He's not someone who'll just sleep with anyone._ an annoying voice echoed in his head.

Then again, a classroom filled with twittering schoolgirls wasn't the best place to discuss such matters. He'd have to wait until after class when they were both alone.

---

When the bell rang, Edward turned to his friend. Emily was gathering her books under an arm quietly, brows furrowed in thought. She stood up, pushing back her chair using the back of her knees, and then made her way out the class door. Edward quickly caught up to her in the hallway, observing her quiet stance.

"Emily?" he called out.

She stopped, immediately pasting a smile of greeting. "Oh, sorry, Ed. It's just I forgot something that I need to find right away."

"I think we need to talk," he said. "It's very important."

She blinked innocently. "What about? If you want me to help you with your poetry assignment, I can do that too."

"No, no." He shook his head. He watched as the other girls filed out of the classroom. "We can't talk here. I'd like it if we were alone."

"Oh, okay." She answered.

"Ms. Hawkeye," a voice called out behind Ed.

Edward turned to see the Colonel beckoning him to come back inside the classroom. "What did you want to speak of, Colonel?" he said as normally as he could.

"We need to talk." Roy said, brandishing an overly-pleasant smile to Emily. "I hope you don't mind."

"Actually, Colonel Mustang," she replied. "Edlynn and I were going to…"

"Go have a little 'girl talk.'" Ed cut in. "You know, _important_ girly girl talk. We can talk later, Colonel." He smiled through clenched teeth.

Roy did the same. "This cannot wait too long now, Ms. Hawkeye. It is regarding last night."

Ed's smile faltered as his face flushed beet-red. "Y-y-you SAW ME LAST NIGHT!?" He exclaimed in horror.

Roy snapped, "Of COURSE I saw you! I was there---."

"Oh, my God! You were watching, you bastard!" Ed exclaimed.

Emily's eyes grew wide as saucers. She gasped, "E-e-e-edlynn! You just called a teacher a b-b-bastard!"

Ed clamped a hand on his mouth. "I mean, uh, I'm so sorry, Colonel Mustang." He gave a weak laugh. "My emotions have let me leave of my senses."

Roy told Emily, "I'm sorry about this, but it's an urgent academic matter. I'm certain whatever girl talk you both have to do take less precedence."

"Oh, no worries, sir. Edlynn probably just wanted my help with the poem he failed." Emily informed.

The Colonel cocked an eyebrow. "Failed?"

"That's not important!" Ed retorted, and then turned to his friend. "NO, Emily, we need to talk more than I need to talk to this bastard," he told her.

She choked. "Edlynn, I didn't think you were so…"

"Foul mouthed?" Roy interrupted with a drawl. "You don't know half of it." He said under his breath.

"It's okay, Emily. As you know, he and my sister have known each other a long time. This is normal." Ed waved a nonchalant hand around. He wasn't in the mood to feign pleasantness anymore. "She does much worse actually; she shoots him all the time."

"SHOOTS!?" Emily's eyes bugged out. "Oh, my. Oh my."

"Don't change the subject," the Colonel said. "Can we please just go into the classroom and have a discussion?"

Edward's face heated. "Last night wasn't that big of an issue! Okay, I did something stupid and I let my emotions dictate my actions. I'm sorry if it bothers you this much, though I don't know why a perverted person like you is making such a big deal of it!"

The Colonel's face darkened menacingly. "So you don't think it was a big deal!?" he said bitterly.

"Um, uh, Edlynn, I think I'll go and meet you at the gazebo." Emily said, backing away from the two. They didn't hear her as she quietly walked away.

"Of course it's not a big deal! Other people do it all the time!" Ed grit out at the man angrily. He jabbed a finger on the Colonel's chest, successfully causing the man to back up into the classroom. "And you had to bring it up just to embarrass the living shit out of me!"

"Quit jabbing me! Automail hurts!"

"You were probably biding your time to make fun of me for it!"

"What are you talking about!? Ow!"

"I don't even remember more than half of what happened!" the blond exclaimed, arms flailing.

Roy grabbed the flesh wrist tightly. "You don't remember ANY OF IT!?"

Edward's blush deepened a he looked away. "Well, it got a little fuzzy in the middle."

"F-f-f-FUZZY!?" Roy's mind spun. He'd never once had a sexual partner who didn't remember the night before. This was a first. A horrifying first.

Edward tried to pull his wrist free. "Hey! Let go, I need to go meet up with Emily."

"So, you don't remember?"

"I already told you things got fuzzy!" the boy yelled. "Have you gotten so old you need a hearing aid? Wha---?" Ed felt his wrist being pulled to the side. It was so quick and forceful that he couldn't stop the momentum from making his lower back hit the teacher's desk. "OW!" he yelped then glared angrily at the man holding his wrist.

Roy grabbed the other wrist firmly then placed both the boy's palms on the desk. "You. Don't. Remember." The man growled.

Ed tried to lift both is arms free but to no avail. It was clear Roy was upset about something but he couldn't understand why not remembering his own masturbation was of such importance. More than anything, it should have amused the man enough to crack jokes about it then move on to making short jokes. "O-of course I don't remember!" Ed said without thinking.

Roy gave a menacing growl. "Then let me refresh your memory." He stated before clamping his mouth on Edward's.

The boy struggled at first, giving half-hearted attempts at freeing both hands. It wasn't until their tongues brushed against each other did the tense body melt into the kiss.

_This can't be happening!_ Ed thought in alarm. All he could do was lean forward and listen to the loud pitter-patter of his heartbeat. It's possible that this was another dream, another vision like last night, but it wasn't. The man's mouth was burning hot against his own and the little almost-painful nips against his lower lip were a reminder that this, indeed, was very real. It all seemed so familiar that he began to think that perhaps this had happened before?

Ed's eyes flew open. He lifted his knee against Roy's abdomen then pushed, earning a surprised sound from the man. Roy doubled backward until his back hit a student desk. Before the Colonel could retort, Ed spoke.

"W-we've done this before." The boy said voice numb and facial expression flat from shock.

"That's what I've been saying!"

The blond suddenly felt faint. Apparently, last night he kissed the man he loved but he didn't remember anything. And just now he was being ravished by said man who insisted that masturbating in front of him was a big deal that needed to be talked about. Perhaps he did more than he thought. "D-did I do anything else?" Ed asked reluctantly. Okay, so maybe he didn't really want to know.

"We had sex." Roy stated.

"Bullshit!!!" the boy snapped. It was pure reflex for him to respond like that. It was just so hard to imagine the man wanting to initiate sex with him, of all people. The Colonel couldn't stand him, right?

"I'm not lying!" Roy said.

The boy pointed accusingly at him, eyes blazing in anger. "How could we? We don't even like each other. I wouldn't put it past you to lie about something like that just so you can add another name to your 'fucked by me' list!"

Roy placed both fists in his hair. "You were the one who came to me! I didn't initiate anything! In fact, I was trying to stop you but you wouldn't let me!!"

"Likely story," Ed scoffed. "I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Dammit, you brat! You practically raped me!"

Edward bristled. "I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. Even if I did, this still proves that you don't like me! If there's no desire there, it isn't likely to happen."

"You're changing the subject."

"But it's true, isn't it?" the boy said heatedly. "How could anything happen? You would have just pushed me away, made fun of me, and humiliated me beyond belief! You… you don't want me, Mustang. Not now… not ever…" His voice faded weakly and he cursed himself for it. He looked away. It wasn't good to let the man realize his true feelings. Let the Colonel enjoy living in such bliss of innocence. It's probably better in the long run anyway.

The blond shifted uncomfortably during the brief silence. He spoke without meeting the Colonel's eyes, "I'd better go to Emily."

"Ed."

"She's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"Ed, I---."

"I'll see you later then." He made his way toward the door.

"Ed, I do want you." Roy said softly. "I want you very much."

The boy paused mid-step through the doorframe. _But you don't love me. _he thought. He didn't turn around as he gave a weak laugh, "That's really funny, Colonel."

"It's not meant to be."

Edward straightened. "I'll see you later." He left without turning back.

---

Outside the classroom, Melinda Bradley remained leaning against the wall next to the door. She continued to keep quiet and out of sight as the Colonel and Edlynn were inside the classroom arguing. She held the second love letter against her chest as she eavesdropped, hearing every bit of the heated conversation.

"Ed, I do want you." She overheard the soft words. Her heart clenched painfully.

She saw her nemesis exit the room. The blond rushed away, leaving her unnoticed. She watched as the blond figure grew smaller with distance; she wanted nothing more than to pull that unkempt blond hair and kick that small back. She wanted to hurt someone, to take out all this anger and frustration against the cause of her pain. It was all Edlynn Hawkeye's fault. If she never existed, the Colonel wouldn't ignore all her love letters. It was clear that Edlynn was trying to take him away from her. What Melinda Bradley wants, Melinda Bradley gets. Yet, this little blond brat didn't know the rules of the game and continued to paw at the Colonel despite the warnings. Nobody ever messed with her demands until now.

She remembered the blazing golden eyes when she was at the restaurant. Those eyes couldn't be human. They were raw, edgy, angry, and full of something a normal human could never comprehend. Does a savage like that know more than she? Impossible.

_You're nothing without your father._

Her hand involuntarily crushed the letter in a fist. That wasn't true. That was not true at all. Melinda was ready to run after Edlynn when she heard a deep voice from inside the classroom.

"What can I do to prove that I really want you?" the Colonel said to himself, voice deep, sad, and almost desperate.

Hearing the emotion in his words, Melinda stepped back and leaned against the wall again.

_Why?_ she thought.

She angled her head back to stare at the high ceiling, her vision clouding. Her hand remained a fist, crumpling the letter until it didn't look readable anymore.

"That should be my question, Colonel." She whispered solemnly to herself.

----

"Ah, Edlynn, there you are!" Emily greeted as she stood up from the gazebo bench. "Did you have a long talk with the Colonel?"

Edward shook his head from any previous thoughts. _No, no. I can't think about that right now. Emily is…_ "Yes, we did." He moved closer to his friend, bringing out a piece of paper from his bag. "Emily."

"Hm?"

"You dropped this in the lunchroom," Ed shoved the paper in front of her face. "Please tell me this isn't yours."

Emily's pleasant façade faded, her eyes growing wide in surprise then narrowing in anger. She snatched the paper from him and held it protectively against her chest. "Did you take it from my bag?"

"No, Emily! It fell from your bag and I happened to pick it up." He shook his head. "Emily, is that--."

"It's nothing." She quickly folded it before stuffing it in her pocket. "Nothing for you to be concerned about." She rushed toward the gazebo entrance.

Edward swiftly blocked her way. "I'm sorry; I can't let you do that."

"It's just a list of elements, Edlynn."

"Emily, that book that you had before, it seemed familiar to me, but now I remember it. Do you realize what that can do to you?!" Edward stepped forward. "You can't do that! There's no equivalent trade for it!"

"Please don't tell anybody." She pleaded desperately, her voice cracking. "I couldn't. I couldn't help it! If only I knew more about alchemy, I would!"

"Even if you could, you shouldn't. It's taboo." Ed said.

Her face contorted into anger and menace, something Ed didn't think he would see in this girl. "Everyone says it is, but what do they know?" She bit out. "What is so taboo about it, huh? It's not as if anyone's attempted it to know for sure!"

Edward placed his flesh hand on the automail arm. "Believe me, Emily, it's not worth the exchange. Why? Why do you want to do it so badly?"

Her brief anger immediately faded. Her eyes glowed with unshed tears as she stepped back to lean on a pillar. "You don't understand," she whimpered, sliding down to sit on the floor. "This whole time… I just wished… I wished." She pulled her knees to her chest and placed head on her knees. Her back heaved as quiet tears stained her thigh-high socks.

Edward hesitated before sitting next to his friend. He never really knew how to handle anybody with tears. He rarely cried himself, and Al didn't have the capability to cry. Plus, most of his friends in the military would rather die than to be seen crying (except Sergeant Fury, who cried at every romance novel he read in the office, but that's different). He waited patiently for the heaving to grow fainter.

"I-I'm… stupid…" she sobbed between tears.

"In general? No. For trying something like this? Yes."

A clap of thunder sounded before heavy rain came pouring down from the heavens. _Just like that night._ Ed thought miserably. "Sometimes we all do stupid things." He said, watching the rain. He was glad they were protected by the gazebo. "We get caught up in the moment and can't seem to let go."

Emily wiped her tears with her sleeves, leaning back again. "All I wanted was a change."

"Change?"

"I feel as if…" She shook her head. "It's all so wrong how I am, who I am, and what I am. I wanted to… I wanted to use human transmutation to become a man."

Edward blinked. "What?"

"I know. It's stupid." She faced away. "I don't think this body is right for me. I've always thought that if I were a man, things would be different, easier even."

"Why? Why do you feel the need to go as far as human transmutation to achieve this wish?"

"It's lonely." She said, tears reforming on the corners of her eyes. "I'm so lonely." She covered her face with her palms.

"But you've a family that loves you, and what about your cousin? He loves you like a big brother would. Being a guy or a girl won't change these things."

She pulled her palms away, brandishing Ed with a sad smile. "Edlynn, I like girls."

The blond stared at her a moment. It shouldn't have been something so shocking. He himself loved a guy, meaning he wasn't straight either. "And what's wrong with that?" he said.

The girl sighed. "I know, I know. I just want to be loved, that's all. Not in a sibling or family kind of love, but real, romantic, passionate love."

_Many people would climb mountains to be in your shoes, to be able to feel love and just be loved._

_A lot of people spend their lives searching for their one true love but never find it._

_Ed, I do want you. I want you very much._

The blond shook his head. "I thought you had a special crush." Ed pointed out.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like girls. I can tell by…" She looked away. "… by the way she looks at the man she loves." She sniffed. "I guess I'm jealous. I want to have that too, but who would love me back?"

"Emily, you don't know that!" Ed insisted.

"A girl that likes girls? It's really ridiculous."

Edward stood up, lips pulled into a thin line. "You know what's ridiculous?" he said. "You."

Emily blinked, aghast.

"This is very cliché, but I'm going to say it anyway: the only way you can be loved in return is to love yourself first. Instead, you sit around bawling your eyes out and rely on something underhanded to change who you are. If you change yourself like that, people will only like what you have masked yourself to be, not the real Emily. Will you be happy then? You're a wonderful person, more so than you believe yourself to be! So what if this girl doesn't love you in return? So what if the school thinks you're a freak for liking other girls? Rejection happens. It hurts. But it doesn't mean you can't move on to find someone who will love you for you. You have a brain, a heart, two arms, and two legs. Don't flop around like you have none. Use them and stand up for yourself."

The pitter-patter of rain continued as the girl speechlessly stared at Edward with her stained cheeks and large eyes. The last thing she would need was pity, but he couldn't help but feel that way inside. There had been a time in the past when he just couldn't let the past rest; yet there were things that you just couldn't change. Perhaps he was a little hard on her.

He kneeled down in front of his friend. "I can't change the way you think of yourself." He said, putting out a hand. "But I can't let you use human transmutation. You have to at least promise me that much."

She stared at Ed's offered hand. "W-will you tell my cousin?"

"Do you want me to?"

"NO! No, I don't." she said. "He'd be ashamed." She took out the piece of paper and stared at it for a long moment before placing it on her friend's hand.

"The book." Ed said.

She hesitated then reached for her bag. She handed it to the blond. "What will you do with those?"

"Burn them."

"I see."

"And I doubt your cousin would be ashamed of you," he said. "He would be really concerned for you and help you through this."

"I-I really don't want him to know," she pleaded. "Please, Edlynn."

Edward hesitated a moment. "If you don't do this again, then there's nothing to say, right? So, promise me you won't consider this as an option for anything."

He looked at Emily expectantly. They only knew each other in the classrooms and the lunchroom; who'd ever thought such a sweet person would go so far? Maybe he assumed too much about people, thinking that she was this perfect student with a constant smile on her face. He felt a momentary wave of anger at himself for not noticing, but it faded quickly. People are complicated.

He stood up again. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Emily placed a hand on the wall to help herself up. "No, that's alright, Edynn."

He frowned. "I don't know. You sure?"

She looked at her feet. "If you do too much for me," she said in a barely audible voice. "My heart will feel more…"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head. The girl straightened her body, brandishing him with her usual shy smile. "As you said, I have two legs to stand up with."

Edward smiled back.

Emily donned on her coat, lifting the hood over her head. "It looks like the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon. Do you not have a coat, Edlynn?"

The blond waved a hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. A little rain isn't going to kill me. Besides, I have to go speak to the Lacrosse coach about maybe attending a practice session."

"Oh." She nodded. "Just, uh, watch your back."

"Eh?"

Her smile turned nervous. "You'll see." The girl stepped out of the gazebo and waved. "So, um, I'll see you?"

"Yeah…" he waved as he watched his friend walk through the pouring rain.

End Chapter 23

TBC Chapter 24: Daisy Dukes


	25. Chapter 24

**Title: **Underneath – Part 24: "Daisy Dukes"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page (user "lilang_luha") or FFnet  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 24: Daisy Dukes**

He barged into the Colonel's residence without noticing Roy quietly reading by the sofa. He slammed the door shut with one wet shoe then made his way toward the fireplace. He threw a thick book, a paper with a list, and a smaller piece of paper with a phone number at the fireplace. The boy was muttering in the process, seemingly pleased at watching the last piece of paper burn into smithereens.

"Stupid pervert coach. Don't want your stupid phone number. Stupid team. Stupid school." He muttered. "Can't keep hands to himself. Stupid pervert."

"You're all wet," Roy commented, shutting his book.

Ed bristled, droplets of water shaking off from his body onto the floor. "Shut up!" he snapped, making his way to the kitchen. "I've had a long day. I don't need you harassing me and spouting your bullshit. And I told you before, I don't get sick."

Roy stood up then motioned to the floor. "I know. Since you're as hardy and stubborn as a weed, I've ceased to care. Unfortunately, my hardwood flooring is rather delicate, so I'd appreciate it if you at least took off your shoes by the door or dried them on the rug. I hate wet puddles in the house. I've had to incur many housing repair costs since you and your brother have lived here and would rather have no more. Have I ever been paid back for any of it? Nooooo."

"Bah. It's not like you can't afford it." The boy said from the kitchen. He filled a cup with water before drinking it in one gulp. He then rummaged through the fridge, finding no leftovers to appease his complaining stomach. "Ah, fuck."

The Colonel leaned a shoulder lazily on the kitchen entrance as he watched Edward in his quest for food. Roy pointed at the cupboard, saying, "We have instant meal there."

Edward opened it, not seeing anything edible. "Where?"

"Up there." Roy smirked; it was too amusing. "On the top shelf."

The blond stretched his flesh hand as far as he could, only able to reach the second shelf. Too stubborn to ask for help, he looked around the room for a stool or chair to use. It wasn't the first time the Colonel had his fun with his height, so he tried his best to block the man's annoying smirk from his mind. He instantly found a stool behind the counter. The man wouldn't win this time. He was hungry. He wanted food. Now. He dragged the stool toward the cupboard. By the time he settled it to a good position, Roy plucked the instant package from the top shelf, and then shoved it in front of his face.

Ed didn't take the package. He stared dumbly at it for a moment before his face scrunched into dangerous, seething anger. He inhaled deeply then yelled a slew of curses and insults in his usual loud, brash manner.

Roy couldn't help but smile, despite the ringing in his ears and the fear of all his glassware breaking from such a loud onslaught. There was something terribly satisfying about irking the boy. After Ed paused to take a breath, Roy said, "Why, you should thank me instead of insulting me. Isn't this what you wanted?" He waved the yellow package in front of the boy's face.

The blond growled, snatching at the package.

Roy pulled it away, causing Ed to grab nothing but thin air. The blond looked up to see the food raised above the man's head, impossible for him to reach. Worse, the man had the tell-tale smirk and the amused glint in his eyes. Like an annoyed cat, the hair on the back of the blonde's neck rose visibly.

"Give it to me!" he snapped.

"I don't think I was properly thanked." The Colonel said.

Ed sputtered something incoherent but clearly vehement.

"I didn't have to get it for you. I was being nice; no need to give me an attitude."

At that statement, the boy hesitated. "Yeah, yeah… thanks," he mumbled.

Roy handed him the food. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Edward pouted as he ripped the plastic open. "I still haven't forgiven you about that lie."

Roy sighed in resignation. The boy's stubbornness knew no bounds, but he'd eventually get him to believe. "At least you're angrier at someone else at this moment." He watched the blond fill a small pan with water then placed it on the stove. "Did you speak to Coach Rini?"

"That perverted old man."

"Ah, so you did." Roy paused. "And?"

"And he was impressed at my show of strength and will allow me to try a practice run with the team tomorrow." Edward answered in a clipped voice. He tried to hide his embarrassed blush.

Roy watched his expression then smiled amusedly. "Let me guess, the old geezer groped you then you threw him against the wall. After that, he sprang up in joy upon finding a strong woman with a good arm for his team and then proceeded to give you the spare uniform."

"I don't understand why you find this so funny!!" Ed snapped. "It's probably because you both are perverted old men."

"Did he REALLY give you a spare uniform?"

Edward blinked. "Yes… I put the bag on the counter. What's wrong with it?"

Roy retrieved the bag then took out the team's uniform shorts. It was navy, in adherence to the school's colors, but it didn't look anything like regulation lacrosse shorts. It was too short, almost as short as what the volleyball team wore.

Edward gawked. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he shrieked.

Roy smiled a little too happily. He pulled the elastic waist-band like an accordion. "It's your team uniform," he stated gaily. "Everyone knows about the Academy Eagle's Lacrosse uniform. The girls don't seem to care. Since Coach Rini arranged for these new uniforms, the girls have won championship after championship."

The boy fumed expectantly. "I am NOT wearing that! It's too short! Too tight! I can't hide my gender with those… those…"

"Daisy dukes?"

"SHUT UP!"

Roy pouted. "But it's not that tight, it's just short. If you tuck out the front of the shirt, nothing will be revealed."

"You're just trying to get back at me for what happened in the classroom, dammit."

"Of course, if you want to delay your investigation so we can get you a uniform to your taste---."

The boy growled, snatching the shorts and the bag. He tossed them back on the counter.

-----

Edward tucked his shirt out alright. He locked himself inside a locker room stall to don on the scandalous outfit. He was appalled that the Colonel had been right. It wasn't as tight as he thought and tucking the shirt out hid anything… suspicious. Of course, the Colonel expertly knowing the workings of said uniform only confirmed the fact that the man was indeed a pervert who watched the Lacrosse Team on more than one occasion. He shook his head from the thoughts. He waited for the girls to leave the locker room, rolling his eyes at how they would talk about how much her daddy bestowed upon her as allowance.

"I couldn't believe Daddy gave me this car from Chesterfield for my birthday," a girl whined. "How cruel! And it wasn't even in black."

"Tsk." Another girl chimed in. "It's bad enough that it's from that dump Chesterfield, but couldn't your dad have given you the _right_ color?"

Edward fought the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the stall door. Once he knew for certain that the entire locker room was quiet, he rushed out and met the other team members on the field.

He was surprised not to see the perverted old geezer, and instead, found himself facing a team of girls clad in their white, eagle-crested shirts and short shorts. He was none too happy to see Melinda Bradley placing her hands on her hips and lifting her nose in the air. It was her silent way of asking: what the hell are you doing here?

A beautiful blond girl stepped out from the group. "Are you Edlynn Hawkeye?" she asked, voice soft and honey-sweet. She smiled at him, her wide, green eyes welcoming. She was dazzling, as if she was surrounded by sparkling, bright stars. Yet Edward couldn't help think that she looked a little familiar. At least her eyelashes did.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I'm Edlynn…"

"Oh! Wonderful!" she said. "Coach Rini had a meeting to attend, so I shall be heading practice today. He told me you wanted to try Lacrosse for the day." She extended a slender, pale hand. "I'm the Senior Team Captain Catherine. Nice to meet you!" It surprised Ed that someone so gracious would be the team captain. He was even more surprised that the other girls looked at her with admiration in their eyes, even the Bradley girl.

He extended his automail and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet…" Edward didn't feel any pain on his automail, but he heard the sound of loud, cracking metal. His eyes widened as the girl's impossibly firm grip visibly created a crack from the palm to his elbow.

"Oh! Oh, my!" she apologized, pulling free and placing a hand on the back of her head from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I sometimes don't know my own strength."

Edward's jaw dropped as he lifted the palm close to his face. Luckily, the crack wasn't deep enough to cause any damage so there really was no need to call attention to it. A nice girl with normal body proportions shouldn't have gargantuan strength. He flexed his hand. "Um, uh… it's okay…"

"I'm glad you have automail though. I would have injured you if I forgot to control myself. Normally, the Coach doesn't consider people with automail, but he said you have a good arm."

"I guess." He flexed his hand again. He just couldn't believe it.

"I'm so happy you came today." She clasped her two hands in glee. "Today we practice sparring with partners. Since you are new here, let's be partners together!"

"HUH?" Edward's eyes bugged out. He started imagining what would have happened if he shook hands using his human hand. "W-wait! Maybe we should draw straws?"

She giggled. "Nonsense. No need to be shy now just because you're new and I'm captain." She grabbed the automail hand, luckily keeping her strength in control for that moment as she dragged him to the other side of the field.

The girls all turned in unison to claim positions with their partners. He glanced at Catherine's back, his blood suddenly running cold as ice. Printed in large, bold letters above the number seven was the last name "Armstrong."

---

When Edward returned home, he was, once again, sopping wet from the afternoon rain. He hated getting wet, but the rain provided him with an excuse to leave the team practice early. He was in such a fit of panic to get away from a certain blond girl that he decided not to change in the locker room stall and simply run straight home in the scandalous outfit. It was stupid, but at least he could save his remaining limbs.

The teammates were all very good at what they did and Ed wasn't surprised they won many trophies before. But since he was subject to the challenge of saving his own life as the Armstrong girl (with no control over her strength) wielded that pole, he couldn't fully appreciate their talent. He didn't bother taking off his shoes because he wasn't sure if he could even bend down without feeling sore and achy.

He heard loud talking in the kitchen; hence he sauntered over to investigate the commotion. He stood by the doorway, seeing Roy with arms crossed against his chest and Alphonse holding the cat. His brother stared at his feet forlornly. Mr. Cherry stood next to Roy, having very visible scratch-marks all over his jolly face.

_Ohhhh, hell._

Edward wanted to turn his heel and not get involved in this fight, but Al was looking so sadly at his feet that it was heartbreaking.

"Alphonse, you can't keep the cat." Roy scolded. "I'm usually tolerant of damages to my house, but Mr. Cherry is irreplaceable."

"B-but Mr. Ho didn't mean it." Al said. "I'll discipline him."

"It doesn't matter, Al. He's wrecked havoc in this household ever since we've taken him in. We can't keep him if he continues to misbehave. I know your brother would agree. Ms. Steltz has other friends that can help her."

"I'm sorry, Colonel." Al sniffed.

"He'll need to go tomorrow."

Al's helmet nodded. He continued to stroke the cat sadly.

"Just hold on one second," Edward said, moving into the kitchen. "it wont be long until Ms. Steltz recovers. What's the harm in keeping him for another week or two?"

"Nii-san!" Al exclaimed happily.

Roy's eyes lowered half-mast in annoyance. He motioned to the gnome. "Do you realize what this is? Claw marks. He clawed Mr. Cherry. On the face. In cold blood."

"Bah." Edward flipped a hand. "I've caused more damage than that damned cat, and you haven't kicked me out yet."

"That's different."

Ed shook his head. "Besides, having a pet is good for this household. It's all so boring and musty with nobody around. And it keeps Al good company. You ever notice how happy he is to have a pet?"

"I'm not budging on this issue, Edward." Roy bit out in his commanding tone. "We are not keeping that cat. Period."

Hearing that tone irked Edward. "Oh?" Edward said, his voice snide. "So you let Al talk to Ms. Steltz and indulge in deeply sexual conversations, but you won't let him keep a harmless pet?"

"I told you that he needs to learn sex someday!" Roy snapped, losing his temper. "This is about Mr. Cherry's safety!"

"Well what about Al's safety, huh?" Ed snapped back, voice slowly rising. "You know how corrupt his mind must be now? Just the other day, he went to the Hungry Pussy! THE HUNGRY PUSSY! The stupid gnome should be the least of your concerns! You're such a pervert that you don't even see anything wrong with Al indulging in these dirty things anymore, do you?" He jabbed a finger on the man's chest. "Do you want him to grow up to be a pervert too? Huh?"

"Don't jab!" Roy said. "I hate it when you do that."

"Then stop being such a bastard!" Ed flailed his arm about.

"Nii-san," Al said, pointing at his cracked arm. "What happened?"

Ed stopped his flailing. He stared at the large crack. "Oh, it's nothing, Al. Just a small crack."

Roy grabbed his wrist, inspecting the damage. "I don't know. You should have this checked." He frowned, the previous conversation completely replaced by concern.

Edward snatched his wrist back. "My arm's still functional. This type of damage won't make a difference!"

"It won't hurt to have it inspected." Al pointed out. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Sometimes there's more damage than meets the eye." Roy reasoned.

"Just call Winry." Al told him.

Al and Roy stared at him unyielding. Edward blinked. Since when did they gang up on him? Wasn't he the one defending Al from Roy?

"Nii-san." Al said expectantly.

Edward knew it. The nature of Al's voice meant more nagging would ensue if he didn't listen to his younger brother. _Ah, hell._

He brandished them with a scowl before leaving to make a phone call.

----

"_YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!??_" a voice shrieked over the telephone.

Edward could feel cold sweat on the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, kind of. I mean, it was an accident and---."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO MAKE THAT FOR YOU, YOU UNGREATFUL TURD!!"

"Um, well you see…"

"I'M GOING TO DO MORE THAN KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO CHARGE YOU DOUBLE FOR REPAIRS AND TRAIN EXPENSES!" Winry heaved heavily over the phone, calming down after a few breaths. "And for a fancy hotel too."

"Okay," Ed said quickly. "Now that we have that settled, I guess I'll see you---."

"I'm taking the next train tomorrow over and inspecting it myself. Which dorm are you staying at now?"

"Actually… we're at someone's place."

"Really? Where?"

"Uh…" the boy twirled the cord around his finger. He didn't want to tell Winry they were mooching off someone.

"Ed, are you keeping something from me?"

"N-no! We're staying at the Colonel's."

There was a distinct pause. "Oh? Why are you at the Colonel's?"

"I'm usually in school and Al's usually at that Nora lady's house so we're not even really here most of the time---."

"Why would you go to school? Who's Nora? What's going on?" Winry interrupted.

"It's… complicated. And Nora's some lady that Al talks to all the time. Why don't you just ask Al about her?" Ed said, wanting nothing more than to get out of the conversation. It didn't seem to bode well at the moment. "He's in the kitchen right now. You want to talk to him?"

"You're too eager to get off the phone. Ed, did you really break your automail from a fall?" She said, sounding suspicious and slightly agitated. "I don't make low-quality automail that breaks from a stupid tumble down the stairs."

He imagined her holding a wrench next to the phone receiver. "Yes, I fell." He answered, wincing.

There was another distinct pause. He thought she left already but was reminded of her presence when she spoke. "I'll be there tomorrow afternoon." She hung up before Ed could bid her good-bye. He stared at the receiver for a moment, slightly perplexed. He expected her to at least yell one last time before hanging up. He put the phone away, resigned to the fact that girls never made sense anyway.

He turned around to make his way back to the kitchen but was promptly stopped by a brown jacket thrown at his face. "Mmmph!" He stumbled back a step before taking it off his head. "What the hell?"

"Fury says it's alright if you borrow it," Roy informed the boy. He stepped into the living room, grabbing a leather-bound book from the shelf. "he says it's a spare he never uses, and since you're both the closest in size, it shouldn't look too awkward. Nights are getting colder especially with the recent wave of rain."

"I told you I don't need this."

Roy sat on the couch, opening the book. "If you accept that and use it, I'll let your brother keep the cat."

The blond gave a pause. Why was it so important to this man? The cold weather was nothing compared to what he had been through, so why is it such a big deal? Keeping the cat would "compromise Mr. Cherry's safety." Then again, the blond only wanted Alphonse to be happy. Edward didn't answer, but he sat on the other end of the sofa holding the jacket. Roy didn't bother to push the issue, although took the silence as an agreement to the terms.

"And you should dry yourself off," Roy continued, not looking up from his reading. "you'll get a cold."

"No, I wo---."

"--- and your Daisy Dukes are soaking wet. Which is a nice view, by the way, but it's making my couch wet."

"PERVERT!" he screamed, pummeling the man's head with a book that was on the floor. After the initial wave of anger faded, he put the jacket on to hide his wet uniform. What the man said was true. The shirt and the shorts were matting against his skin. Deciding that he really needed to change, he hastily got up from the seat.

Roy rubbed his aching head, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. He coughed, regaining his composure. "You know, you should take better care of yourself. It's not just me saying that," the Colonel stated. "But you should consider your brother's feelings too. He worries about you more than you care to acknowledge. So, don't be too brash."

"I don't have time to think about myself."

"Well, you should make time."

"Look, I have to investigate after-school clubs, continue on my research, do all this homework, write my end of the month report to submit to Investigations and the Lieutenant Colonel, and finish this stupid poem. I really don't have much time to worry about anything else, so don't assume that I---."

"All you need to know for the poem is romance, right?"

"Yes. I've said that before!"

"The best and quickest way is to actually go out on a romantic date."

"I know that!" Edward snapped. "I tried, but you ruined my opportunity and now I'm banned to go into La Scalla's."

"Then just go on another date. There is no rule that you can only date once."

"Yeah, right. With who?"

Roy grinned slyly. "Go out with me."

Edward blinked. "W-what?" He felt blood drain from his head. It wasn't that the idea was appalling; it was that this whole scenario was too surreal. He loved the Colonel, that much was true, but certainly the man had no interest whatsoever in him other than as a promotional tool. What was the man thinking? It was probably all for amusement's sake. No, no, it didn't seem that way.

"Dinner tomorrow over at Imperial Palace at six." The man stated.

The blond glared. The cocky bastard didn't even have the decency to ask. "Well I have after-school associations to investigate, so I don't think I can---."

Roy frowned. "I date all the time, so I know how to romance people. I was surprised you didn't ask me in the first place."

_Cocky bastard._ Ed thought. "You're just using this as an excuse to impose your lie about us sleeping together. I'm not buying it."

"True, but you're using dates as a way to raise your grade. It's insincere, but we're both using each other to prove a point, so how are we no different?" Roy shrugged. His eyes shifted lazily toward the boy. "And fact of the matter is, you're more stubborn than anyone I've encountered. You refuse to believe a word I say, but perhaps if I showed you how much I really want you, you'd finally believe me."

Edward's heart skipped a beat. He hastily turned away, hiding his blush with his wet bangs. No, the man was a renowned liar. It was all just to prove a point, nothing more, nothing less. He heard the man get up to stand close to him. He cleared his throat, facing the Colonel again. "I, um, I'm going up to dry off." He started to move away but the Colonel held the jacket sleeve.

"Wait," Roy said as he pointed to the other direction. "What's that? I think there's someone by the window."

"Huh?" The boy faced the dark window, seeing nothing but the quiet neighborhood and the star-lit sky. "Where? I don't see---." He suddenly felt soft, warm lips brush against his cheek. As quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving the flesh suddenly warm. He was momentarily stunned. The boy stared at the Colonel with the human hand on his blushing cheek.

"Goodnight, brat." Roy whispered with a slightly amused smile. "I look forward to tomorrow." He walked up the stairs before Edward had a chance to make a remark.

End Chapter 24  
TBC Chapter 25: "Single Rose"


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Part 25! If you have issues getting to my LJ Memories page, please let me know. Sometimes FFNet wont show the links/special chars etc but its also archived on my previous chapters at FFNet profile :0). My KHR fic is brewing in my loverly messed-up head as well, so it may come to fruitition for all ye KHR YamaGoku fans MWAHAHAHA! **

**Thanks much and I hope you sit back and enjoy!**

**Title: **Underneath – Part 25: "Single Rose"  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 25: Single Rose**

It shouldn't have affected him so much, but it did. During class the following day, he continually touched his cheek, still feeling those soft lips brushing against it. It's not as if the Colonel had not kissed him before. In fact, he'd been kissed quite thoroughly in the classroom and apparently sometime in the past (but he couldn't remember).

It was later that afternoon that Edward decided to embark upon an expedition at the library since he was finished "investigating" Astronomy Club and had a lot of time before his supposed date with the bastard. He sat on his usual table at the East State Library, trying to engross himself with an Alchemy periodical as a means to forget the pending date and the pitter-patter in his chest. He tried his best not to make a big deal out of it, or to get overly-excited. It was just too good to be true. Was it all a joke? Was the Colonel just trying to prove a point? Or was it really a genuine date? Either way, the whole thing would never work out anyway.

He could have gone to Alchemy Club, but he didn't feel like dealing with people and Emily had stopped going. The girl remained friends with him, even through the ordeal the other day, but she had changed. She was still the Emily he knew since day one, but she seemed more… mellow and relaxed. In addition, Havoc would come after class everyday to pick her up, so he wondered if she had spoken to her cousin about the book, or maybe she simply spoke to the man about her personal insecurities. She had stopped going regularly to Alchemy Club. She told him she still went on occasion, just not as much as before, because she was busy with the Foreign Language Club.

All in all, Edward was happy for her because she seemed to be enjoying her life.

He sighed, leaning back against the library chair. _If only MY life were that simple._ he thought. He glanced at the clock then jumped. _Shit._ He realized he had one hour to get back home, change, then meet the Colonel at the restaurant. His mind spun as he left the building hurriedly, nearly knocking over a librarian in the process. He rushed across the courtyard, running toward the direction of St. Augustine. He decided to take a shortcut by cutting through a constricted alley between two campus buildings.

"Well, well, if it isn't Edlynn." A voice drawled as he was crossing the narrow space.

A familiar group of girls clad in the Academy uniform stood a few feet in front of him, blocking his way. He slowed down but didn't stop. "Look, I'm in a hurry. Let's save this for some other time." He brushed past the girl who spoke.

"I don't think so." The girl said, placing a hand on his right shoulder then pushing him back.

Edward moved quickly. He grabbed the girl's wrist with his right hand. He pulled down, thinking that it would make her to loose her balance and cause her to fall toward the ground. Unfortunately, his fist wasn't tight enough. His fist slipped out of her hand and he stumbled. The girl laughed, pushing him back against the wall.

Edward ignored the girls. He was more concerned about his right hand. He tried to flex the automail, but it didn't move. It creaked painfully yet remained a loose fist. Catherine must have done more damage than he thought.

_Ah, shit. It's stuck._

The talkative girl bunched her hand in his hair and pulled. Her light brown hair shook against the wind, and her dark eyes glimmered with unspoken anger. He finally remembered that this girl in front of him was Melinda's Minion A.

"It's nice to know that even the minions want a piece of me." He said, smirking.

She glared menacingly at him. "We're all here for Melinda. What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She isn't speaking as much and she's acting strange. She told you to leave the man alone, but you wouldn't. Did you take him away from her?" She scowled. "Because nobody messes with us."

He lowered his lid half-mast. "With who? All you guys are are a bunch of girls with Daddy's bottomless pockets."

"Better than a savage like you!" another girl chimed in. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

Edward gave a dark glare. He took pleasure in the fact that they huddled backward one step, except Minion A. "If you really want to know what's going on with your so-called 'leader', why don't you ask her yourself? I'm the last person to know what's wrong with her demented head." He smacked her arm away with his left hand.

She retracted, her lips stretching into an evil smile. "You think I don't know who you're doing? Stop being a pest, and I won't tell the Headmistress you're having an affair with a teacher."

Edward's golden eyes widened. If the Headmistress found out, even if they weren't having a relationship, it could jeopardize the investigation, and it could get Roy in serious trouble.

"I'm not stupid, Edlynn." She laughed. "You were kissing him in one of the classrooms, I saw it through the window myself--- ARGH!"

Everyone watched in surprise as Minion A suddenly fell to the ground on her side. All eyes shifted simultaneously to the cause of this fall. Emily stood there leaning forward with her palms outstretched where Minion A had stood.

"Emily?" Ed blinked in surprise.

"S-sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't see you there." She waved her arms around in panic. "I-I was on my way to meet my cousin and decided to take a shortcut but I wasn't looking and suddenly I accidentally pushed her to the ground and I---."

Minion A stood up, flipping her now-rumpled hair over her shoulder. "Excuses. You did that on purpose, Fatty."

Emily winced.

"Have I hit a sore spot?" the dark-eyed girl smirked. "Such a pair, you two. Ms. Piggy and Ms. Fatty. It makes me wonder if you're so lonely for companionship that you'd just as well settle for being with a savage."

Edward growled loudly before rushing and smacking the girl to the ground. Unlike the other girls, Minion A wasn't afraid to fight back. She fought angrily, tooth, nail, and insults while the girls cheered her on. Edward was still a better fighter, having been trained in fighting for so long, that it wasn't an issue blocking her random attacks. It was more an issue of maintaining his blocks while not being able to use his right hand. She suddenly surged forward with her fist drawn back. Edward was ready to block with his arm, but didn't anticipate her kicking her right foot. He jumped backward a little too late, her shoe hitting him between his legs.

The girls blinked in surprise at his howl of pain. They watched him double over and huddle into a ball on the ground.

Minion A stared confusedly; she didn't think she hit him that hard. She ignored it, because fact was, she had won this fight. "OH-hohoho." She laughed evilly. "Serves you right."

"Edlynn! Are you okay?" Emily said, crouching close to his figure.

"Just… fine." He croaked. "Just… fine."

Emily whirled around, brandishing the girls with a defiant glare. She stood up, pointing at them. "Y-you hurt my friend! You won't get away with this!" She was scared inside, but she was also angry. The girls always had to pick on people that didn't deserve it.

They giggled. "Looks like Fatty grew a spine!" one said.

"What are you going to do? Sit on me?" another jeered.

Emily stepped up to the latter girl. She stared at her for a moment in silent boldness, measuring her with her determined, brown eyes. She swiftly pulled her hand back and smacked the girl with a loud slap.

They all gasped. Did a spineless girl just bitch-slap their friend?

Edward couldn't see what was happening. He was huddled into a tight ball, the pain slowly easing away. He did hear fighting going on: a lot of slapping, kicking, screaming, and name-calling. He hit his head lightly on the ground. Since when did the Fullmetal Alchemist involve himself in cat fights? All he wanted to do was get to the date on time, but now it was impossible.

His prayers were somehow answered when a cold voice interrupted the fight. He hoped it was one of the teachers and he could finally be on his way. He lifted his head up to see his rescuer.

The woman raised her spindly eyebrows at him. "Ms. Hawkeye," the Headmistress said coldly. "Instigating another fight?"

He banged his head against the ground once more. _Ah, hell._

----

The doorman chuckled once he saw a familiar face sit on the outside bench of the restaurant. The infamous Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting there, looking dashing in his pressed military uniform and usual black trench coat. He looked like he just got out of a meeting, but took considerable care slicking his dark hair back and putting on a good amount of expensive cologne. An arm draped on top of the bench while the other rested lightly against his leg. He held a singe-stem rose in his hand and had a sweet, giddy smile on his face. It wasn't the first time the man had a date at Imperial Garden, but it was the first time he brought a flower to a date. It was also the first time the doorman saw the Colonel genuinely giddy.

"A flower for your lady love, Colonel?" the doorman said, tipping his hat in greeting. "I say, it's been quite a while since I last saw you here."

Roy's smile widened. "I apologize, but it seems that my time's being occupied by something unexpectedly wonderful."

"Ahhh. A special date, I take it? I can't wait to see this lovely creature that'd make you smile like that."

"It's just a date, nothing spectacular." The Colonel merely shrugged in nonchalance, but inside, his guts were twisting into knots and his chest was squeezing nervously. He glanced at his watch. The boy was already ten minutes late. With this realization, he suddenly felt anxious.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" the doorman asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm alright." He waved a hand casually. "my date must be running a little late." Roy placed the rose on the bench and waited, telling himself that Edward was probably going to show up any minute.

----

The Headmistress allowed him to make a phone call before the immediate sentence to detention. He called five times to the Colonel's residence but found no answer. Al was probably picking up Winry at the station, and the Colonel was probably already at the restaurant. He tried to reason with the Headmistress, insisting that detention the following day would be better, but it was all in vain. The woman was hell-bent on giving him the worst possible detention time, and all of it fell to the brunt of his shoulders. Melinda's minions got away with no punishment, despite he and Emily's protests, and Emily was let off with only a warning from the Spider Woman.

Now he sat in his seat at the detention room, thinking of finding a way to get out of this situation. The sky was now dark and he was growing more anxious by the minute. The Headmistress sat on the front seat reading her leather-bound novel, the only exit to her direct right. The woman was a monster when it came to punishment, especially where he was concerned, so there was absolutely no way for him to even fathom sneaking or rushing out the door. He glanced at the clock; he was half an hour late for the date. What if the Colonel decided to leave? Even if the whole thing would never work out, it still wasn't fair to stand him up like that. He stared restlessly at the door, his human foot tapping on the floor in anticipation.

The Headmistress gave a long sigh, putting her reading glasses and book down on the table. She clasped her hands together. "Since I have later engagements today and you seem overly-eager to leave, I will agree to cut this detention time short."

Edward raised an eyebrow. Was he hearing things right?

"Don't look so surprised, Ms. Hawkeye. I _do_ have things to do outside the Academy. Now, if I see you instigating yet another fight, I will have to call upon your sister for a family conference. Is that clear?"

Ed nodded in agreement, quickly jumping to his feet and gathering his books and his bag. He didn't have time to question the woman's sudden "good nature." He was out the door before the Headmistress could state anymore conditions.

Despite having heavy automail limbs, the boy ran fast. He cut through corners, jumped fences, and went through every possible short-cut he could muster in a moment's notice. It was dark enough that residential homes wouldn't even see him cut through their yard. He could still make it to the restaurant being only thirty minutes late.

He was two blocks away when he decided to take yet another shortcut. He ran through the back of a busy bar. He heard the blaring music and loud drunks trouncing around the front of the building. Once he turned the corner to the back parking lot, the place was quiet except for a group of men surrounding the dumpster.

_Probably just a bunch of drunks._ he thought.

It wasn't until he heard a defiant female voice did he stop and glance over his shoulder toward the group. The Colonel was already waiting for him just two blocks away, but he had a bad feeling about the whole scenario. He squinted his eyes to see what was going on.

"Take your hands off me!" the girl yelled, pulling her arm back from a chuckling bald man.

"C'mon, babe," a man with tinted blue sun-glasses jeered. "if you come with us nice 'n quiet, it'll go easier with no trouble."

"Like I would." She sneered, stepping back and hitting her back against the large dumpster.

Edward stepped closer. He couldn't see very well with the dim back-street lamp flickering on and off on occasion. He saw the girl was dressed in a leather skirt with a black, tiger-striped shirt and thigh-high boots. She wore a black, studded collar around her neck and wore heavy make-up on her face. Even with the dim lighting and the heavy make up, he immediately recognized those rebellious ice-blue eyes.

Melinda straightened her body, her mouth stretching into that proud smirk. "Seems to me that you're all just a group of losers who can't get any, so you force it on some unsuspecting girl and think you're all men because of it." she mocked. "In truth you're just a bunch of guys without balls enough to get a girl fair and square."

The bald man growled. "Why you little brat!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly. She fought back menacingly, but the other man grabbed her other hand to still her.

"She's got a lip on her," another man said, bringing out a gag.

Edward pitched his school bag toward an unsuspecting goon. The man with the gag felt the bag smash against the back of his head. He doubled over toward the ground with a grunt. Momentarily stunned by the sudden action, Melinda and the other men stared dumbly at the fallen person. Edward, taking this chance, charged head-first against the bald man. His head collided against the lower back, causing the man to howl in pain before releasing one wrist and huddling on the ground to clutch his back.

Sun-glasses man finally took action, bringing out a blade from his pocket. "Stupid Academy brats!" he screamed, swinging the blade in front of Edward. "Wait until you have a taste of my blade, you!" He gave one hard down-ward strike. The man smiled in joy when the blade stabbed against Edward's arm. "Hah! Now you know… you… you…"

Edward smiled. "I know what?"

"You-you don't feel a thing!" the man's jaw dropped as he twisted the blade around and around.

The blond pulled the sleeve back a little, revealing his automail then grinned widely. Before the man could regain his composure, the boy swung his automail arm to the right, causing the blade to fly off then clutter somewhere on the ground. Ed then used his left hand to punch his opponent to the floor.

Melinda leaned against the dumpster, staring aghast at the scene before her. He waved his arms around. "Don't just stand there, run and get help!" Ed said.

She blinked dumbly at him. "But-but--- you…"

He surged forward, grabbing hold of a shoulder before shaking her. "Get a hold of yourself!! Wake up and run! I'll hold them off." He wished he could just use alchemy so the men would be tied up with something alchemically made, but with his automail slightly damaged, it wasn't possible. The fist was stuck, and there was no way he could clap his hands.

"I can't!" she said, pulling away. "If my father ever found out---."

"IDIOT!" he spat. "you're in this situation and all you care about is getting in trouble with your father?! Do you realize what would have happened to you?"

They both heard the bald man grunting. The man got up, pointing accursedly at them. "You won't get away with that, you bitches!" he snarled.

Edward shoved Melinda away. "Run, dammit!" he exclaimed.

"But you---."

"I'll be fine." He insisted, facing the bald man. "You're the First Daughter and I'm just a weed. You have a duty to this country, despite what you think. You let things like this go; they'll go after another girl and maybe after you again. Just run and get help." He stared defiantly at the opponent before him. "I can hold them off."

The girl hesitated. Edward was glad when she turned her heel and ran around the building.

"Oh, no you don't," the thug said. He started after her but was stopped by Edward rushing to block his way. "Out of my way, shortie." He growled.

Edward felt a vein pop on his head. It was instant reflex when he grabbed the bald man's arm to throw the body over his shoulder. His right fist slipped through the bulky wrist, causing the blond to throw over nothing but air. He stared at the empty fist in aghast, immediately remembering his non-functional automail hand. He tried to turn back around to face the enemy, but it was too late. The other man had ceased the opportunity, grabbing the boy's slender shoulders from the back then pushing him against the cold ground. The man placed a knee against the middle of the blond's back, pressing him flat against the pavement. Edward slammed a half-fisted automail and a palm against the floor in an attempt to push himself up but two large hands pinned down his wrists. He couldn't believe how heavy the man really was.

"Get off you fat lard!" he screamed, flailing legs around in vain.

The thug's other companions came over, chuckling amusedly to themselves.

"Hey, Match," the sunglasses-man said, placing a hand on his chin. "Are all these Academy girls so mouthy?"

"They got Daddy's money, so what do they care, right?" Match, the bald man, replied. "Besides, don't you like mouthy girls?"

"Wait a sec, isn't that automail? That stuff's expensive!" the man with the gag pointed out. "Let's sell it."

"Look, the boss said to grab the Bradley girl." Match reminded him. "We'll get in trouble if---."

"Who cares?" Gag-man waved a hand around. "He doesn't pay us enough and he doesn't have to know. Let's just get the automail off this brat, sell it, and we'll take the Bradley girl some other time. She can't fight back like this one. Think of the money, Match."

There was a distant sound of thunder overhead. Sun-glasses man looked up, pushing his sun-glasses on his head. "We'd better be quick," he said. "It's gonna rain and I don't want to be stuck out here wet. Let's get the damned automail before the other brat comes back with the cops."

"She won't be back," Gag-man said. "She's more scared that her dad's going to find out she snuck out."

"Either way, let's hurry," Match told the two. "How do you get this thing off?" He let go of the automail wrist and immediately grabbed hold of the automail's shoulder junction. He prodded for an inexistent button.

Ed tried to squirm away. "NO! Stop!"

"Just pull it out, idiot!" Gag-man scolded. He gripped the automail's forearm and pulled as hard as he could.

The boy cried out as white-hot pain shot through his veins. He wanted to tell them that they were pulling in the wrong angle, but his mind couldn't think coherently. His body struggled, instinctively wanting nothing but to get away from the burning pain. Unfortunately for him, the man above him pressed harder against his back, and the sun-glasses man decided to help pull his arm out.

"N-no!" Ed rasped. The shoulder stung as he felt the two men tug his arm. One of the men let the forearm go and gripped the shoulder junction instead. They both pulled again. The blonde's mouth opened to a soundless scream. The same white-hot pain took over his entire body as the back of his eyes started to sting. He despised these men pawing his arm, trying to take it away. He resented being pinned down, helpless and close to begging because he wanted the painful spasms to stop. Worst of all, he hated the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Maybe if we cut these weird things off," Match suggested, prodding some cables inside the junction.

Ed clenched his teeth at the sensation. When the fingers left, he felt a sharp stab on his shoulder. "NO!" he shrieked, squirming desperately with the last bit of energy he had left. "Please, stop!!"

"Stay still, bitch!" Glasses-man yelled, taking one hand to push the blonde's head to the ground and using the other to press the flesh arm down. Edward's cheek grazed the pavement as unshed tears burned his eyes. Facing the other direction, he couldn't see what was happening to his automail arm, but he felt it: the sharp sting, the throbbing ache, the twinge, and then the white-hot burn that made his body convulse from the hurt. He stared helplessly at a tattooed hand holding down his flesh wrist. He told his hand to move, to push the offending hand away, but the only result was the tears started flowing down his cheeks. He suddenly felt a hard stab against his port. He screamed wordlessly. The last thing he saw was the tiger tattoo on the man's hand before his vision slowly faded to black.

----

The doorman greeted an elderly couple as he held the door for them. He tipped his hat in his usual greeting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, good evening!"

"Good evening, sir. My, my," the elderly woman said, motioning toward the empty outside bench. "someone left a beautiful rose on the bench. I wonder how they could forget such a thing?"

"Perhaps they didn't want it," her husband answered.

"Well, why ever not?" the wife asked. "it's not everyday that a man would present someone they love with a rose." She gave her husband a look.

The elderly man shrugged. "Maybe some guy got jilted."

The doorman coughed, but dutifully refrained from making any comments.

Chapter 25 End  
TBC chapter 26: No Mercy


	27. Chapter 26

Sorry guys, been extremely busy. I'm on call this month yuck. Blah for RL but yay for some ficcing! FFnet's formatting is kinda weird ah well. Some ooc, and durama X-D WHEEEEE!!! hahehehe. But, hope you enjoy the chapter X-)

**Title: **Underneath – Part 26  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 26: No Mercy**

Jean Havoc plopped himself on the stool by the bar counter. He surveyed the crowded scene before him before speaking to his friend, "It's busy here tonight, Penn."

"That's a good thing, you know." Penn, the bartender, commented. "And it's because ladies get half off drinks tonight. Heck, I'm not complaining." He waved at a group of nice-looking young women at a table nearby.

Havoc's friend, owner and bartender to Blue Wave, had a keen sense of business. The place had been booming and expanding over the past few years since it opened, attracting more customers and regulars to the place. It wasn't a high-end establishment like Blarney's. The drinks were reasonably priced and the customers were mostly normal, middle-class working people in their mid-twenties to early-thirties. Unfortunately, it also attracted a lot of underage school children who often tried to sneak into the bar to get unreasonably drunk. The establishment tried to keep underage customers from entering, but it wasn't possible to weed all of them out. There was just too much of a crowd in the building, especially on special nights like tonight.

Penn offered his friend a match. "Had to kick out a rowdy group of guys a few minutes ago." He said. "Thank God Will and his brother are working tonight."

Havoc lit his cigarette, using the offered match. "At the rate your place is growing, you'd need more than just two bouncers."

"Those guys we booted out weren't even damned school kids; you'd think they'd behave like adults." Penn frowned. "And who'd ever thought of wearing sunglasses inside a fucking bar? That guy thought he was so cool with them on, but he just kept running into everyone and knocking over people's drinks."

Havoc shrugged, as his friend continued to rant about the school children causing scenes in his place of business. After a moment, he felt a small but firm tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a blond woman wearing a white over-coat and green dress. Next to her was a woman with bright red hair and pretty green eyes.

"Lieutenant, it's a surprise to see you here." The blond greeted.

Jean blinked a few times. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she had a really familiar set of rust-colored eyes. "Do I know you…?"

She sighed wearily. "You don't recognize anyone out of uniform, do you?" She pulled a part of her coat to the side, revealing a gun sticking out of an inside pocket.

He gawked at the gun then at her low-cut green dress. "You go out?!" he stated in disbelief.

She sighed again. "Yes, I go out, and yes, I wear other things besides my uniform. I also have friends outside the military." She motioned to the red-head. "This is my friend Nelly. Nelly, my co-worker Jean Havoc. It's her birthday and she wanted to go here."

Nelly waved gaily. "Hi!"

Penn immediately poured drinks for the two ladies. "Ah, ladies! How about a drink on the house eh?"

"Oh, thank you!" Nelly said, smiling brightly while taking a glass in her hand.

Riza did the same, raising an eyebrow at the bartender's eagerness to serve them. "Thank you, um…"

Penn brandished her with his most charming grin. "My name's Pennington, but you can call me Penn. And you are…?"

She coolly took a sip of her drink. "Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

"Ah, Riza. What a pretty name." Penn stated dreamily.

The blond woman coughed before grabbing her friend's arm. She tugged. "Nel, let's go sit over there." She pointed at an area far, far away.

"Come on, Riza. Let's sit by the bar." Her friend insisted. She leaned toward Hawkeye and whispered. "Besides, this Penn guy's kind of cute."

Penn leaned closer to Havoc, whispering, "Why didn't you tell me she was so hot? All you ever talk about is how scary her gun is."

"What are you talking about?" Havoc asked, flabbergasted. "You think she's hot?"

"Are you blind?" his friend sighed distractedly. "Look at that rack on her… I can't believe she's military, with those curves and all."

"Just don't stare at them too long," Havoc warned. "She'll shoot you between the legs."

The two women sat down on the bar stools, one eager, and one more hesitant. Penn immediately tried to strike a conversation with Riza as Nelly tried to gain attention from the bartender. It was interesting and rather entertaining to the Second Lieutenant, though he was certain he didn't want to be part of another triangle ever again. He'd also vowed that he'd never jump into conclusions too quickly regarding his feelings. Even with these lessons learned, it still hurt a little when he thought of his feelings not returned. At least, perhaps, he could take happiness in the fact that he'd learned something.

He took a long drag, remembering the look on the boy's face at the hospital when Mustang declared his _supposed_ dislike for the boy.

_I'd never make him happy anyway_. the Second Lieutenant thought.

Riza's friend had snagged the bartender's attention, freeing her to move elsewhere. She moved to sit on the bar stool on the other side of the Second Lieutenant, ignoring the desperate, pleading looks Penn was giving her. She wasn't in the mood for lame pick-up lines, as gracious as Penn was being. In fact, she wasn't in the mood to be at a bar in the first place.

"You have strange friends," she commented.

"Same with you," Havoc replied, staring at the cloud of smoke in front of him.

"You look dejected."

He shrugged. "We get our days."

She paused a moment before speaking, "Are you sleeping with the Colonel?"

Havoc choked. "W-what!?"

"There is a rumor that you are sleeping with both the Colonel and Edward. Now, as much as I feel it is your personal issue, I don't exactly condone what it's doing to the Colonel's work efficiency. He's been distracted and lagging more than usual in his paperwork. You realize how possessive he is."

The man placed a hand on his head. "Let me guess, Breda said all this."

"Of course."

_That little turd._ he thought. "For the record, I am NOT sleeping with either. That's all just a rumor and nothing more."

Riza nodded slowly. "Then why is the Colonel so distracted?"

"He's… He's in love but doesn't realize it. He's sorting his feelings out and it's taking him so damned long to get the point." The man rubbed his head, willing a forming headache away. _No wonder the Colonel was being an ass; Breda's going to pay, dammit._

Despite the miscommunication, everyone he'd run after ended up wanting the Colonel, even the Fullmetal Alchemist. Havoc sighed, "Everyone loves him, huh?"

Riza remained quiet, taking a long sip of her drink. She placed the glass gently on the table, and then cupped it with both her hands. The liquid sloshed a little before stilling again. She spoke, "Just because many people presume to love someone doesn't mean that person is happy."

Havoc stared at her doubtfully. "Come on. He's got all this attention. Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's always nice to get attention, no matter what." she told him. "There's a difference between being loved for your status or for your good looks rather than being loved for who you are. It's the same in reverse, when people assume you are a certain way just because they perceive you to be, they immediately decide they either love or don't love you without taking time to see your true self."

"But it feels good to be loved, even if it's just surface."

"True, but don't you think it's insincere? After a while, I'm sure, he starts to wonder if anyone would actually love him for who he is. He probably realizes how lonely it is to be in that position but would never admit it." She drank the last bit of her drink then placed it on the counter. "If people like us have someone knocking on our door declaring interest in us, it would more likely be sincere. I guess for those of us who don't receive twenty love letters a week, it is also a blessing in disguise."

Havoc stared at her, letting the words sink in.

"Besides," she continued. "someone like him, despite the fact that he's a renown playboy, has a hard time expressing feelings that are serious. His whole life has been to be charming and persuasive to meet some end. To say something true to his heart is difficult, and I am quite certain that he is envious of you because you are so open and truthful without having to think of the consequences."

Havoc watched as she dug into her purse for cash. He didn't think she would view that type situation in such a positive light, especially the observation that the envious is actually the one envied. Everything seemed different all of a sudden, and mayhap a little clearer. Everyone was different for a reason, and his character faults weren't always a bad thing. Perhaps he wasn't such a loser after all.

"I know your friend said it's on the house," she stated, while continuing to dig her hand round the purse. "but I'd hate to owe him something."

Havoc pulled out cash from his pocket and slipped it under her empty glass. "I got it."

She protested, face changing into a cute expression that certainly never came out in the office. "But---."

"Nah. I don't mind." He said with a grin. "It's half-off ladies' night, so it isn't much out-of-pocket."

"Oh…" she shut her purse. "Alright, if you insist. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I…" Havoc's voice faded as he noticed a familiar figure trot into the bar then slump on a stool on the other end of the long counter. "Speaking of which, isn't that the Colonel?"

Hawkeye turned to see where he was looking at. True enough, Colonel Mustang was slumped on the stool with his head on the counter. He still wore the black trench coat and military uniform. He was soaking wet from rain, the coat dripping a puddle on the floor, and his dark hair matting against the back of his neck. Penn immediately left Nelly to greet the new customer, asking what drink he would have. Roy looked up, resting his jaw on his hand, before ordering a glass of scotch.

He didn't look good. Worry lines covered his forehead and his eyebrows were knitted together tightly. His shoulders slumped and his entire body moved languidly, as if too exhausted to be even moving. He didn't even notice the women around him vying for his attention. Hawkeye and Havoc looked at each other before moving closer to their superior.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy didn't move from his position. "Nothing to worry about, Lieutenant Hawkeye." The Colonel numbly replied. "Just another regular night in the town."

"Yeah," Havoc told the Colonel. "but you sure look like shit." Hawkeye elbowed him. "OW! Well, it's true."

"Sir, perhaps we should escort you home." Riza suggested. "you don't seem well, and with the rain, it's dangerous for you to be walking alone at night."

Roy asked for another drink while pushing the empty glass forward. He made no reply and only stared dully at empty space, his eyes soft in a dream-like state. Nobody had ever seen him look so defeated and melancholy.

"Sir---?"

"Second Lieutenant?" he called out dazedly, accepting the second glass of scotch.

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir?"

"You were right." The Colonel sipped the drink. "Rejection does hurt."

-----

Melinda ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. She went around the building, ignoring the hard pelting of rain against her face and the slippery wet ground. She burst into the bar she had been in, and begged the first person in sight for help. The man ignored her, accusing her of being a drunken brat.

Two burly men appeared in front of her, demanding to see her I.D.

"Please help! Somebody is being attacked out back!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, like we haven't heard that before," one man said. "You're just one of those Academy brats, aren't you?"

"I'm telling the truth!" She screamed, trying to side-step around the men. One man immediately followed her movement, crossing his arms on his muscled chest.

They looked at her stubbornly.

She looked around the establishment; most were eyeing her strangely or ignored her pleading. Would nobody help? She then caught sight of a familiar-looking woman in a white coat. She surged toward her but was stopped by large arms enveloping around her waist. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. She screeched on top of her lungs, "Lieutenant Hawkeye!!"

Hawkeye looked left then right but didn't see her.

Melinda gave a frustrated growl. She reached for the mop, which was leaning against the wall close by, then swung it against the bouncer's face. The man gave a grunt of pain. He released her body as he clutched his injured eye. She slipped quickly past the other bouncer with adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She nearly knocked the blond woman over as she clutched the lapels of the white coat. Hawkeye's eyes widened in surprise while she gripped the edge of the counter. Melinda didn't bother to explain. She shook the woman in panic, screaming, "Lieutenant, your sister…!"

Hawkeye calmly gripped her wrists and gently pulled them away. "Miss Bradley, please calm down. What is it about my sister?"

"These men came… and then she said to leave… and I don't know what happened! I didn't mean for it! Please save her!" Melinda cried.

"Tell us where she is," a deep voice behind her said.

Melinda was surprised to see the Colonel standing behind her, his face grim, dark, and dangerous.

----

The girl immediately led the way around the back of the bar. The Colonel's heart was pounding uncontrollably in a mixture of worry and terror. He knew Edward could take care of himself, but something seemed amiss. He just had a bad feeling about the situation.

They all rounded the corner of the building, immediately seeing a small figure lying flat on the ground with three men on top of him. One was sitting on the small of the blond's back, while the other two were prodding the automail junction with great adversity.

Hawkeye pulled her gun out and yelled, "Freeze!" but the Colonel didn't hear it.

Once Roy saw the sight of blood seeping from the delicate shoulder to the wet ground, the world stopped and his vision turned red. He recalled Havoc saying something, but he only heard a discrete blur of a deep, agitated voice behind him. He didn't even feel the rain, nor did he hear the loud, crackling thunder close above. All he could feel was the burn inside his chest, a strange, uncontrollable burn that almost hurt.

When the three men started to run, his body was suddenly there, grabbing the closest man in sight then shoving him against the dumpster. He punched the man in the face, nearly cracking his knuckles in the process. The man's mouth was moving, probably pleading and begging for his life, but it fell to deaf ears.

The hoodlum shook his head, clasping his hands together and mouth moving as if praying for mercy.

Roy answered by punching the man again, eliciting sputters of blood down that snide mouth. The thug clutched his mouth with his hands. The blood was flowing through his fingers, and his eyes were wide with terror. The Colonel kneed the man's abdomen, causing the body to double over toward the ground as large amounts of the red fluid fell from the damaged mouth to the floor. The raven-haired man then grabbed a fistful of hair, lifting him once again to an upright position.

"P-please have mercy." The man begged, inadvertently spitting blood on his face.

The begging did nothing to temper his anger; it only inflamed it. How long did Edward beg before he passed out? He suddenly had horrifying images of the boy crying, begging, and screaming for it to stop.

_No. _

Roy placed his gloved hands around the man's thin neck. He squeezed, enjoying the small choke of blood flowing down the cleft chin.

_No mercy. _

The man struggled after a while, clutching his bony hands around the Colonel's wrists.

_Suffer. _

A loud crackle of thunder echoed above before the man started turning blue.

"Colonel, that's enough." A voice behind him commanded.

He didn't listen. He heard a click then felt cold metal pressed against the back of his head.

"Sir, let him go." Hawkeye said sternly, her voice unwavering.

"Lieutenant, you don't understand." He bit out, squeezing tighter. "This man…"

"I do understand, sir," she stated. "But this isn't the way to help. We need to question him so we can catch the others. We can't do that if he's dead."

Roy's dark eyes narrowed into slits. He held his breath to keep the burning in his chest controlled before harshly shoving the man away. The man hit his back on the dumpster, choking for breath and staring at the Colonel with fear in his eyes. He shivered upon seeing the dark look on the Colonel's face. His knees buckled and he sank to the ground, nursing his visibly bruised neck.

"You're lucky," Roy told the man, voice razor-sharp. "it's raining."

With that, he turned around to make his way to the small, unconscious body on the ground. He wrapped his coat around the boy before gently cradling him in his arms, as if the body were made of delicate crystal. As he left the back parking lot, Melinda stared at the Colonel's broad back in fright.

-----

End Ch. 26  
TBC: Chapter 27 – Holding Hands


	28. Chapter 27

_**[FIC] Underneath - Part 27**_  
Hmmm.. kind of burned out of this fic :-/ Oh well. Let's see what happens. Possible OOC, angst, whatever. Do ppl even read author notes?

**Title: **Underneath – Part 27  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 27: Holding Hands**

Was this a dream, or a nightmare? He wasn't sure. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel everything. His body felt sore and achy, but too heavy to lift or move around. There was that weird stinging burn on his shoulder, yet he couldn't do anything to try and stop the strange sensations. It hurt. It hurt really bad.

No, he wanted it to stop. Stop. Stop it. STOP IT!

"… hold him down…" he heard a familiar voice echo in his head. Who was it? Someone he'd known a long time? It was so familiar, but he couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, Ed…"

"We have to do this…"

"… stay with us…"

Stay where? What were they talking about? Why did it feel so hot, as if he were in the middle of a burning desert?

He recalled opening his mouth to let a scream of pain out, though the prodding continued. Did he even make a sound? Did they hear the protests? It needed to stop.

He grit his teeth and flailed his left hand around. It was so heavy for some reason. Why was everything so damned heavy?

_Get off! GET OFF ME!! STOP IT!!_

Maybe he screamed it all aloud, but he wasn't sure. It was too fuzzy… too hazy and hot. Then he felt a firm, large hand press his wrist above his head. He kicked his feet, hitting something or someone with his heel.

"Nii-san… please stay still…" he heard a high-pitched voice apologize.

Al, it had to be Al. He tried to move his hand. He wanted to see his brother. He just wanted to hold his brother. Dammit, where did he go? Where was he? Why couldn't he just see him?

_I just want my brother!!_ his mind cried out. He wondered if anyone heard because he felt a cold stab on his shoulder. He could feel hot tears roll down his cheeks. _Al, where are you? What's happening to me?_

Someone pressed soft cloth against his cheek, wiping away the tears. He could feel the fingers gently brushing up against his skin. Ed sobbed then leaned into the fingers, finding comfort in its tenderness.

"I'm sorry…" he heard someone whisper.

After that, the voices faded away into darkness.

-----

Roy was exhausted but he refused to sleep before Edward had awoken from the repairs to his port. It was agony, holding the boy down as he screamed and begged for it to stop. They were lucky that Winry happened to be in town and was able to help repair the broken port. Edward was even luckier that there was no need for a full surgery since damages only went as far as the shoulder port. Winry took the automail arm to fix it in the other room, insisting that the damage on the automail itself was minimal. Havoc and Hawkeye, on the other hand, escorted Melinda home after local authorities transported the henchman to headquarters.

The boy lay on the Colonel's bed, face relaxed and breathing even. At least he wasn't in pain anymore and was on his way to recovery. He placed his palm on Ed's forehead, relieved that the fever was going down.

The man felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel, you haven't slept yet. I can stay up and watch Nii-san." Al insisted. "I don't need the sleep like you do."

Roy rubbed his eyes then looked at the suit of armor. Despite the relaxed stance of the younger Elric's armor, Roy could hear the worry in Al's voice. Worry and anger.

The Colonel touched his bruised knuckles before answering, "I'll be fine staying up, Al."

Al squatted on the floor, staring at his brother slumbering on the king-sized bed. "Colonel, was what the First Lieutenant said true? Did those men really do that to my brother?"

Roy remained silent.

Al fisted his hands until it shook. "Why? Why did they do this? Who were they?"

"We caught one of the perpetrators," Roy answered. "Since the Bradley girl was involved, the government will be certain to track down every one of them involved in this."

Al nodded stiffly in response.

Roy scooted his seat closer to the bed, reaching over to brush a strand of blond hair off the boy's face. The man's finger brushed lightly against the soft cheek. He yearned to hold him, just hold him tight, but he couldn't. He was afraid the boy would break. Who would have ever thought that the Fullmetal Alchemist could be so fragile? A boy prodigy capable of causing mass destruction to an entire city, yet the man wanted nothing more than to protect him. It wasn't logical at all. But then, was love ever logical?

Love? Was this what he was feeling? He certainly never felt this way before, this odd, beautiful pain.

_Edward, I think… I think I love you._

He settled his hand over the boy's then gently squeezed. His lips stretched into a sad, but whimsical smile. "Edward," he said softly. "you'll become the death of me."

Al watched as the Colonel didn't let his older brother's hand go. He wanted to ask what the man meant in his words, but stopped himself when he noticed the Colonel's peculiar expression. Al turned to look at his brother, who continued in his deep slumber.

-----

When Edward awoke, his entire body was numb. He could move his eyes, but his body was heavy and lethargic. He rolled his eyes around, noticing that he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in a dorm. Where was he?

"NII-SAN! You're AWAKE!!" Al yelled in excitement, the helmet coming into the blonde's view.

"A..l…?" he mumbled, trying to open his mouth without drool dripping down his lips.

"How do you feel? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?" Al offered.

"Shtuuupid fuckin'… painkillers…" he rasped.

Al clasped his hands together in glee. "Oh my God, you're cussing! That's a good sign!"

"Winry here?"

Al nodded. "She's fixing your automail in the other room. She even fixed your port and now you're on your way to recovery. Oh, Nii-san I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried."

"Al…" Edward wanted to playfully smack his brother on the head but couldn't. "you know I can't die yet." He shifted his eyes around. "where… everyone go?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc went to take Ms. Bradley home," the younger Elric informed.

"What about… Colonel…?"

Al gently moved his brother's head to the side, allowing Ed to see the Colonel sitting on the floor while resting his head on the bed. "The Colonel fell asleep waiting for you." Al said.

"Shtuuupid!" Ed groaned. "Why didn't he stay… on chair?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he wasn't comfortable." Al shrugged. "I think he wanted to be closer to you."

Edward noticed that the Colonel's hand was on his. His face colored. He tried to move his hand away, embarrassed at such an intimate gesture. He cursed at the painkillers for making one small, simple movement so complicated. He growled in frustration.

"Oh, okay, Nii-san. I'll help you sit up." Al said, placing more pillows behind him so the blond's head rested a little higher off the bed.

"No, that's not why I---."

"Here, Winry said to eat these." Al informed. He grabbed two white pills and shoved them in Ed's mouth.

Ed gurgled something incoherent then the pills rolled out of his mouth. "Can't… I'm too numb…" Drool dribbled down his chin. "Winry put… too much… painkillers!"

Al picked up the pills. "That's not good! She said you need to eat these! They are antibiotics to keep you from getting infections. I'll go get some water, Nii-san." He made his way to the door. "Don't move, okay?" He pointed sternly at his brother before leaving.

Ed sighed. "It's not like I can move in the first place…" he moved his eyes to the left, eyeing the large hand covering his. He noticed the bruises on the knuckles and wondered what had happened. He clenched his teeth as he tried to move his hand away, but only a finger twitched.

Roy stirred, eyelids fluttering open. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're… awake." He stated dumbly.

Ed rolled his eyes. "As if that's not obvious."

It surprised the blond when the Colonel smiled. It wasn't the cocky, smarmy smile laden in dark amusement. It was a smile filled with relief, worry, and something else. The whole thing was unnerving, so Ed looked elsewhere.

"Are you alright?" the Colonel asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Roy squeezed Ed's hand, even though the blond couldn't feel it. "You know what I mean, Edward."

Ed remained silent, his eyes focusing on the clock against the far wall. He didn't want to remember any of it. It wasn't about the physical pain inflicted upon him; it was the feeling of helplessness. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, yet all he could do was scream against a group of low-class hoodlums.

"We caught one of them," Roy informed. "He's going to Central Investigations as we speak. Since Ms. Bradley was involved, Central wanted to interrogate---."

"Tigers." The blond interrupted softly.

Roy blinked. "Tigers?"

The boy shifted his eyes to face him. "One man had a tiger tattoo on his hand. Did that guy have it?"

The Colonel shook his head. "No tattoo in sight. When you recover, Central wants a full report on the incident. I'd like to have a copy as well…" He moved to sit next to Ed on the bed. He didn't let go of the boy's hand. "We'll get them all," he declared, looking at Ed intensely. "they won't get away. I promise you."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows at the intensity of the gaze. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?"

The man's eyes grew surprisingly soft. The painkillers must be wearing off because Ed could feel the slight tingle of a roughened thumb stroking his palm.

"Because," Roy said. "Edward, I ---."

"Nii-san, I got the water!" Al exclaimed excitedly, bursting into the room with a glass in his hand. He stopped once he saw the Colonel sitting on the bed. "Oh, Colonel, you're awake!" His gaze shifted to their hands then to his brother's blushing face.

"Is that idiot awake?!" a loud voice behind Al said. Slender hands pushed the armor aside. Winry Rockbell stomped into the room to stand beside the large bed. She crossed her arms on her chest as she glared at her childhood friend.

"Um, uh…" Ed smiled weakly. "Hi, Winry---."

Winry's arm moved swifter than lightning. Her hand gripped the wrench from the tool belt then whacked it on the boy's head.

"OW!!" Ed screamed. "I'm injured here, dammit! I can't even defend myself!"

"IDIOT!" she yelled back. "The minute you damaged your automail, you should have called me!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she hit him again and again as she continued to yell.

"Uh, ah, Winry, maybe you shouldn't hit him so much." Al said worriedly.

The girl gave one last blow to the head. "You! Don't worry us like that!" she scolded Edward with tears glossing her pretty blue eyes.

Edward didn't know what to say. It was an odd feeling, having everyone so worried about him. He shifted his eyes away to stare at the far wall.

"Sorry…" he mumbled softly.

Al placed a hand on Winry's shoulder "Winry," he spoke. "You said you needed to go buy a missing automail part, right?"

"Huh?" She blinked up at the large suit of armor. "Yes, I do need to go to the shop."

"Let's go," Al suggested. "I need to walk Mr. Ho and Nii-san needs his rest."

"Oh…" she glanced at Edward then at Ed and Roy's clasped hands. She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What---?"

"The store's opening soon." Al informed, gently pushing his friend out the door. He turned to Mustang. "Colonel, I put the water and pills on the nightstand. Take care of Nii-san, okay?" He gave a tiny wave and was out the door.

----

Winry was tired, but it wasn't the first time she'd had an emergency call that required her to lose a full night's sleep. Having a schedule similar to a regular physician was part of being an automail mechanic. She walked on, a bit tired but still awake.

"Al," she started, "what's going on? When the Colonel brought Ed inside, your brother was in a uniform. And that girl with him, wasn't that the First Daughter? Why is it that Ed and the Colonel are---?"

"I actually don't know much either," he interrupted gently. Alphonse walked on, each step loud from his weight. "Nii-san's doing this for Investigations while they work on the administration there. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you much, but I can tell you that it's all for work."

She looked away, lips pressed into a thin line. "You… you both never tell me things… It's always like this, isn't it? I find out after all is said and done, only so I can fix his automail."

"But Winry…"

"Your brother," she said a little forlornly. "your brother never comes to me for help."

"Yes he does," Al insisted. "you just helped him with the damaged port. And you are fixing his automail for him right now. He won't even go to another mechanic, but only to you because he trusts you."

Winry shook her head then proceeded to stare at the sidewalk again. "Al, I don't mean it that way."

Al paused a moment. "Then what do you mean?"

"I just…" she hesitated, thinking of the two hands intertwined intimately together. "I don't think your brother sees me as anything other than a mechanic."

"Winry, that's not true."

"Maybe it's the way I look," she said. "I always wear my greasy jumpsuit and my tool belt. I guess I don't look like anything other than a mechanic. Not that things would change if I dressed differently…"

"I think you look good," Al complimented.

"Now you're just trying to be nice." she shrugged. "Well, I'll look funny in other clothes anyway."

"M-maybe if you wore a dress." Al suggested.

Winry raised an eyebrow.

"I think…" Al faced Winry. "I think you'd look pretty in a red dress with a white corsage."

The blond girl chuckled. "Now you're just stretching it."

"No, I'm not, I think you're---."

"Oh here it is!" Winry exclaimed, pointing at the shop across the street. She brought out a list from her pocket. "Alright! All I need are a few parts to complete that automail repair!"

Al sighed in defeat as he and Mr. Ho watched the girl skip into the store.

Part 27 End  
Part 28 – You're Mine


	29. Chapter 28

Okies. Rushed or not, plan is to end this in about 4-5 more parts. Enjoy.

_**[FIC] Underneath - Part 28**_  
**Title: **Underneath – Part 28  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 28: You're Mine**

Roy spent many days at Central discussing the military's actions and findings regarding the bar incident, while Edward remained at the Colonel's residence recovering with Al and Winry's help. Winry had taken to staying at a hotel nearby, since there weren't anymore rooms available at the Colonel's house.

The Investigations Department took care of the school excuse, stating that Edlynn Hawkeye was in dire need of automail maintenance and would be missing class. Edward wasn't sure if he was to continue with the undercover assignment after he recovered, since he never did find anything suspicious with the school or the after-school associations. It was odd for him to actually miss the Academy and its faculty. He wondered how Emily was doing, or if that Bradley brat was now quarantined at home or surrounded by top-notch Secret Service men. He would probably find out the latter once Roy came home from Central.

It was also very odd to miss the bastard. He had been very attentive, sometimes to a point that it was annoying. The man treated him like he was made of glass, but he wasn't. Yet there were times when he really enjoyed the attention and the surprising tenderness. Why the man chose to stay by his side so much was something Ed couldn't comprehend. Roy could easily have gone out on many dates, since the boy's condition wasn't that bad. His automail still felt sore, but he knew he was well on his way to complete recovery. Pretty soon, the soreness would go away.

After a while, staying cooped up in the house irritated Edward. Al and Winry were constantly worrying over him and there wasn't much to do when both were away. At that moment, both were at Ms. Steltz's place returning the cat and the cat's things (much to Al's reluctance). Edward was glad he could finally leave his pants on the floor without it being pooped on.

The blond threw the book he was reading aside. The Colonel was coming home soon, but staying inside was driving him crazy. He needed to walk, or do something other than read or wander aimlessly around the house. He grabbed the coat he was borrowing from Fury and slowly put it on. He hissed when he had to rotate his right shoulder, the soreness seeping through his veins. After a brief struggle, he finally went out the door.

Edward wrapped the coat tighter around himself, surprised at the coldness outside. He decided to take a walk to the park one block away, despite the cold and despite the slowly darkening sky. The wind picked up as a curtain of flurries trickled down from the sky. He stretched his right palm out, watching a snowflake land in the middle of his palm. It didn't melt.

"Ed?" a voice called out a few feet in front of him.

Edward turned to face the Colonel, who was clad in his military uniform and had a small suitcase in his right hand.

The man's surprised expression faded away to worry and slight irritation. "You shouldn't be out." He told the boy.

Ed didn't bother to greet the man, nor ask him how the session at Central went. Instead, he scowled. "I told you, I'm fine! I'm not weak!"

Roy spoke, "But you're not invincible either." He watched the boy look away, crossing mismatched arms on his chest. Roy stepped closer until they were arms-length of each other. The snow was growing harder; some flakes accumulated on the blond head. He noticed that Ed didn't bother to tie his hair back so it flowed loosely around his shoulders. He brushed a piece of blond hair back over Ed's ear. "Let's go back inside. You'll hurt your joints with this cold."

"I'm fine." Ed said stubbornly. "It's driving me crazy being inside!" He brushed past the Colonel toward the park. He walked forward, hugging himself from the cold. He thought the Colonel went back to the house, but heard soft, heavy steps following behind him. Without turning back, the blond spoke, "You don't have to come with me."

The man didn't answer.

Edward ignored the silence. He kept going until he reached the park. He sat on a park bench facing a small fountain, which wasn't running, but the icicles forming around the structure was beautiful.

The Colonel sat next to him, placing the luggage on the floor. "You haven't talked about that night."

Ed's hand twitched. "I already gave you a copy of the report."

"I know."

The blond was surprised the man didn't push for a straight answer. He certainly didn't want to talk about feeling violated, or scared for that matter. He wasn't someone who felt comfortable admitting weaknesses. The experience wasn't something he wanted to happen, yet it made him realize how vulnerable people can be, no matter how powerful they were.

Lost in his thoughts, the boy was caught off-guard when strong arms wrapped around him. He tried to jump away, but the arms lifted him off the bench and onto the Colonel's lap.

"What are you---?"

"It's comfortable, right?" the man said.

"No, it isn't!" Edward insisted stubbornly, his blush growing. "Let go!"

Roy cupped the blonde's cheek, making the boy face him. "Edward," he said softly. "I do care about you, you know? That's why I don't want you to be hurt."

_No, you don't. You just want your promotion._ Ed thought.

"I…" Roy stated, hesitating a moment. "I said some things to you that weren't true." He shifted the small body in front of him so Edward would be facing him. "The truth is…"

Edward moved to jump out of his lap, but was detained by stubborn, strong hands. "You don't care about me," Ed spat. "Let me go. I don't need to hear this."

"Why can't you just let me speak?"

"Because I already know what you're going to say!!" Ed yelled. He stopped moving, realizing that the man wasn't going to let him go. He braced himself for an impending onslaught of hurtful words.

"The truth is," Roy continued. "I do want you."

"In case you don't remember, you already said that."

"But I---."

Ed covered his ears with his hands. "Don't! Don't say it."

Roy paused a moment before gently prying the hands away from the boy's ears. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over a pink cheek before leaning back again. He spoke, "Please hear me out. This isn't easy for me either."

Ed glowered. "How do you think I feel? You're always going around saying how much of a brat I am! How is it NOT easy for you, huh? You strut around with that high-and-mighty attitude of yours without a care how other people feel! You're one of those---."

"I do care, Ed!"

"No you don't! Then why did you say---!"

"I didn't mean it! Ed, I---!"

"Don't say it!"

"Edward, I love you." Roy said softly.

Edward didn't want him, but he couldn't help it anymore. He had to say something. His heartbeat grew louder as the seconds ticked by. He watched in trepidation as the boy's angry expression faded away to disbelief and confusion. The boy was just staring at him dumbfounded, pretty golden eyes wide in shock.

Edward pushed his arms away then stood up. He faced the fountain, his back turned to the Colonel. The man patiently awaited an answer.

"You…" Ed started.

Roy felt his heart stop for that brief moment.

Ed swallowed a lump in his throat. "You don't mean that." The blond said.

Roy stood up, face twisted in frustration. "What are you talking about!? I meant it when I said it! You think I'd just bullshit something like that!?"

Ed whirled around to face him. "How can I believe that, bastard? Your whole life has been to sugar-coat everything to get what you want. How do I know that this is true, or is it one of your tactics to climb that damned ladder? You said it yourself: you never wanted me, not now, not ever! How am I supposed to know you aren't just playing with me?"

"So you don't trust me, after all I have done for you?"

"You've done things for me to meet some end. Is this one of them? And what makes you think I want you, huh? You think that because everyone falls at your feet that I'd do the same? There are a lot of people out there who would want to be with me too. Is that what you think? That I'd have no other options and kiss your damned feet at the snap of your fingers? You're not the only one."

Roy growled menacingly. He grabbed Ed's flesh arm then shoved him toward the bench. Ed gave a yelp of surprise before the back of his knees hit the bench, causing him to fall back against the seat. Before he could stand up and retort, the Colonel was there towering over him. The man's knee was between his legs. He trapped the boy by placing both his hands on the bench.

Ed opened his mouth to protest angrily but was cut off by a warm mouth claiming him; it shifted, moved, and sucked against his own lips. He felt his tongue being teased by another. Ed shoved it away with his own tongue, but it only caused the man to give a grunt of annoyance then shift his mouth to suck hard on his tongue.

Despite the cold, he suddenly felt warm and hazy. The kiss was arduous, intense, and almost feverish… it's as if he was being branded or claimed somehow. Edward gripped the lapels of the man's uniform then pushed. He gasped for breath when the kiss was broken. He stared at the man's dark eyes in front of him, burning like dark coals under a fire. He had to admit, an intense Mustang was hot… and his body couldn't help but yearn for more than just a possessive kiss.

"You want me." The man whispered smugly.

"Sh-shut up." Edward bit out. "You… what are you doing?"

Roy swiftly slipped his hand under the pants, stroking him between the legs.

Ed's eyes shifted side to side in nervousness. "D-don't! We're in a fucking park!"

Roy nuzzled against his neck, giving a short tug. "It's night-time, and it's snowing… nobody's going to be here."

"WHAT? Pervert, stop it! I--- AH!" Ed bucked his hips against the offending hand.

Roy settled next to him while wrapping his other arm around the body to keep it still. He watched the boy's face in agonizing pleasure. Such a beauty that he never noticed was always there in front of him. He loved Edward. The thought that the boy would go to someone else unnerved and angered him more than it should. Ed had the choice of going wherever he pleased, yet his own heart wouldn't allow it.

Roy gave a hard pull. Edward whimpered, eyes fluttering shut.

He licked the blonde's ear then whispered darkly, "You're mine." He gave another hard tug.

The boy arched his back and screamed as he came inside his pants. He could feel the wetness seeping between his legs and his thighs. His body slumped, limp, wet, and spent. "B-bastard…" he gasped, rolling his head to rest against the man's shoulder.

The man kissed the blonde's forehead, tasting drops of sweat. "I'll show you, Edward." He declared. "I'll show you how much I love you."

"Colonel? Nii-san?" a tiny voice called out in the distance.

Roy cursed as he snatched his wet hand away then shoved it in his pocket. He swiftly grabbed the luggage, placing it on Ed's lap to hide everything. He waved at Al and Winry using his clean hand.

Winry tilted her head a little. "Ed, are you okay? Shouldn't you be at home? It's a little cold to be walking around."

"N-no, I'm fine…" he said between heavy breaths.

"Colonel, sir, you just came back from Central?" Al asked the man.

"Oh, yes, yes." Roy feigned a smile of pleasantry. "Actually, I have very important matters to discuss regarding the meeting. Um, let's… let's talk about this at home, shall we?"

"Okay." Al replied. "Nii-san, you look too tired, I can carry you home."

"N-no, no!" Ed shook his head. "Um, why don't you and Winry go ahead, we'll catch up."

Al looked from his brother to the Colonel. He nodded then walked ahead with Winry.

Once they were out of sight, Winry tugged Al's arm and asked, "Is something wrong? They were acting strange."

Al replied, "It's weird. I thought Nii-san's pants were wet, but why would they be like that?"

Winry thought a moment. "Maybe it's the snow." She shrugged. "Your brother probably fell onto the snow or something trying to fight with the Colonel."

Al nodded. "You're probably right."

----

The following day, Edward was required to report to the East City Office. Since Roy was already there, he decided to walk over with his brother. They were told to meet at Conference Room B for a mandatory meeting regarding the Bradley girl incident. Alphonse wasn't allowed into the meeting, but he was allowed to stay around headquarters.

Once Edward entered the room, he heard a soft click then saw a white flash of light in front of his face. He scowled at the man before him.

"Ah, Edward! How are you?" Hughes asked gleefully, cradling his new camera. "I heard you went through a bit of trouble with your mission."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "As if you don't know. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the meeting. Fuhrer Bradley wanted me to be here to give you the information we've gathered. Anyways, we're just waiting for Lieutenant Havoc and General Hakuro to show up before we start." He aimed the camera at the boy again.

Edward placed his automail hand on the lens then moved it away. "Am I done with this assignment yet?"

"You're always so eager."

Havoc entered the room, eyes droopy from sleep. "This had better be quick." He said tiredly, chewing on a piece of gum.

Hughes took a picture of the Second Lieutenant then asked, "Gum?"

Havoc chewed rigorously, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Quitting." He plopped himself in an empty seat.

"Ah." Hughes grinned. "In love?"

Havoc nearly choked on his gum. "W-what!?"

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "I know these things."

"N-no, I just thought it's high-time I tried quitting." Havoc replied with a glare.

"It's also bad for your health," Hawkeye interjected as she sat on the seat next to Havoc's.

Hughes raised an eyebrow, eyes shifting from one to the other with a quizzical expression. Hawkeye didn't notice and continued to review the documents in her hand. Havoc shook his head rigorously in panic, mouthing the word "No" over and over again. The Lieutenant Colonel just smiled in response before taking a snapshot of the two.

Edward sighed. He looked around, observing that the only person preparing for the meeting was the First Lieutenant. Everyone else was talking or drinking their morning coffee in bliss. Roy sat on the other end of the table "writing" on the documents in front of him. To others it would seem he was doing work, but Ed knew the man was doodling again.

General Hakuro finally showed up fifteen minutes late. Though the man had a lot of important things to say about Central's interrogation, Edward couldn't help but cringe upon remembering the research funding. He continued picturing the man trying to whack himself solid. He also couldn't help referring to the man as "General Whack-uro." Hence, Edward vowed to remain silent and tried his best to focus on the actual content of the meeting.

"We have concluded that the terrorist group the White Tigers is responsible for the assault." The General informed. "Their obvious target is Ms. Melinda Bradley, being that she is the Fuhrer's only daughter. The Investigations Department has a detail on the description of this group. The basic premise is that most members have the tiger insignia tattoo somewhere on their bodies. It is also suspected that a faculty member from the school is involved with the group as their informant."

Hughes passed around a sheet of paper with the detail. "Our informants told us that the group plans on striking again," the Lieutenant Colonel informed. "more than likely sometime next week during the Academy's charity ball."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Charity ball?"

"Every year the Academy hosts a charity ball inviting staff and students to participate. It's more like a dance and social event to be held at the Westmoor Estates." Hughes said.

"Westmoor?!" Ed exclaimed. "But that's two hours away."

"The Academy thrives on tradition." Hawkeye said, voice slightly bitter. "it's a large event which requires the students and participants to stay at the Estates for a few days before the ball. It's also the perfect opportunity for the terrorists to strike since everyone is away from home even when there are escorts."

"Then why don't they just cancel the event?" Havoc asked.

"The Headmistress would never condone bad publicity," Hawkeye answered.

"It is also a chance for us to capture the perpetrators." The General stated. "the Fuhrer asks that this issue be solved behind closed doors. The First Daughter only knows that there will be military personnel escorting her to the Estates, but she has not been informed of anything else. Nobody else, not even the Headmistress, knows of anything."

Roy laced his fingers together in thought. _Everything behind closed doors, huh?_

----

When the meeting adjourned, the General requested the Colonel to stay behind. Hughes paused a moment as he eyed his best friend briefly. "I'll close the door behind me," he stated.

Once the door softly clicked shut, Hakuro walked over by the window with his hands clasped behind his back. "The Fuhrer has a request for you."

"Would it have something to do with being behind closed doors?" Roy replied, staring at the older man's back.

Hakuro chuckled. "More like shutting the door, locking it, then throwing the key away."

"I see."

"It shouldn't be too hard on you now. These men are terrorists," the General reminded him. "And with what they did to your subordinate, they deserve it. Who knows what other person they may harm next?"

Roy didn't need to be reminded. He can still vividly see the boy's unconscious body lying limp on the ground. He clenched his fist. "Is this an order, sir?"

"An order from the Fuhrer to be exact." Hakuro let out a deep breath. "His command was: 'Burn them,' so burn them you shall. Leave nothing to be seen."

Roy gave him a salute. "Yes, sir."

It wasn't much of an order to be fulfilled. It was also his wish.

Chapter 28 End  
Chapter 29: Please Stay


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Some pre-warnings to all... slight OOC + fluff so fluffy its dripping melted candy (eeks :=0). **

**Title: **Underneath – Part 29  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 29: Please Stay **

Westmoor Estates was located two hours south of East City, which was good news to Edward considering the cold weather East City was having recently. The Estates was a large, historical mansion away from the city which was owned by a family friend of the Headmistress. The surrounding area was quiet and filled with green rolling hills and fresh air. It reminded Edward a little of Rizenbul.

"Which room are you staying at?" Emily asked her friend as they both lugged their baggage up the grand staircase.

"I think it's over this way," Ed replied, pointing in the other direction. "Looks like I'll be rooming with my sister." _And right next to the Bradley girl's room._

"Speaking of which, where is your sister? And come to think of it, my cousin disappeared too."

_They're talking to the Secret Service…_ "Oh, uh probably talking to the teachers about chaperone responsibility." Ed lied.

"Ah, okay. But isn't this fun?" she said excitedly. "I can't believe we're actually here! And you came back to class just in time for this event! Did you bring your dress for the ball?"

Ed wanted to groan, but instead he faked a painful smile. "Oh, yes, I did." _At least this time it's black. _he thought, remembering the not-so-wonderful shopping trip with Al and Winry.

"Well, I have to go this way, I'll see you at dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. He made his way up the staircase and toward his room.

When he entered his room, he immediately noticed the two twin beds clad in floral-print comforters and pillowcases which matched the floral-print walls. There was a vanity on one side of the large room, as well as a full-length mirror beside it. The bathroom door stood on the opposite side of the vanity. On the north side of the room were white doors which led to the balcony.

_A tad girly…_ Ed thought. He realized he shouldn't complain, considering the many other places he'd stayed at before. The room was comfortable and clean at least. Plus, the entire estate's Victorian design theme was rather elegant and well maintained.

He placed his luggage on a bed then made his way to the balcony. When he stood on the balcony, the view was breathtaking. He leaned his elbows on the ledge and breathed the cool air in. It was still chilly, but it wasn't as cold as East City's winter afternoons. It was the perfect spot to see the rolling hills and clear skies. He could also see the small garden below him, as well as the garden maze a bit further north of the building.

To Edward, he couldn't fathom why the Academy would take such importance with the charity ball. He couldn't even understand why it had to be in the Estates, since there was no educational value missing class to go on this field trip. But then Hawkeye had explained that it wasn't about the academics. The Estate grounds had historical value; and more than likely, a tour guide will take the students around for an educational tour.  
It was also a field trip and a chance for the Academy girls to socialize with other Academy girls outside an academic setting.

_It's all political, even in a school._

Edward shrugged the irritation away; he was only there to finish this mission anyway.

----

"Ah, yes, yes, back in the 1700's, Lord Valehorn decided to dedicate this garden maze to his lady love Victoria. Construction for this maze lasted a full seven years…"

Edward yawned loudly as the tour guide continued with the history lecture. He and a group of students in his class were outside in the garden area viewing the infamous Valehorn maze. The Bradley girl was there in her usual cold, proud stance, except her eyes seemed hollow with stress. More than likely, there were Secret Service agents crawling all over the Estates to ensure the girl's safety. On top of that, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Havoc, and Colonel Mustang were somewhere within the premises.

When the students were dismissed, they and the chaperones all filed back into the building. Edward was surprised when Melinda tugged his sleeve.

"Let's talk, Ms. Edlynn," she told him.

Ed paused. Did she just _not_ call him Ms. Piggy? After everyone else left the garden, Edward raised an eyebrow in question. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She remained quiet for a minute then spoke softly, "You're… you're a weed."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed together. "Yes, yes, we know that. You are picking a fight now?" He readied himself for a string of insults.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You said it. You said, 'I'm just a weed' that night." She paused a moment, staring at him with those intense blue eyes. She seemed different. Her pride was still evident, but her stance was relaxed, mellow, and uncharacteristically benevolent. It was odd for Edward to see this side of the Bradley girl.

_The outside is just the casing to protect the real thing. What's underneath all that cocoa and sugar is what truly matters._

The boy calmed his heart. Perhaps she wasn't aiming for a fight. "It's true though. You're the first daughter, and I'm just a weed." Ed shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you know why there are weeds?" she stated.

The boy blinked in confusion. Why was she being so weird?

"There are weeds," she continued. "Because they are unstoppable." She bit her lower lip and looked away. "The truth is… the truth is you're a weed and I'm just the Fuhrer's daughter."

She turned around to face the door, not wanting him to see the gleam of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "No matter how much people beat you down, you still stand on your own two feet. Despite what I've done, you still… you listen to the beat ringing in your ears. Walking with your own drummer is not… it's not what society would consider 'right', but I think… I think it's what people love about you."

She chuckled humorlessly. "This isn't payback for what happened that night. It's just the truth." She looked up toward the sky, where a raven flew overhead with its wings spread wide. "When you're so high in the sky, it's hard to see past the clouds. Sometimes I wish I was a weed. You can see and feel everything on the ground and that makes you more… human."

"Ms. Bradley, I---."

Without turning her back, she held a hand up for silence. "Being as sheltered as I am, I still have a lot to learn. I do know one thing though."

"What is that?"

"He loves you."

Ed paused a moment before shaking his head. "Come on. How would you know?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. He was surprised at the softened blue eyes and the sadness within them. For the second time he's known Melinda, he almost felt sorry for her.

"When he looks at you," she said forlornly. "It's as if he's landed amongst the stars."

Melinda turned back around then proceeded to walk toward the building. Edward didn't know what to say, so he stared quietly as the figure entered the building in bittersweet silence.

-----

After a day of field trips around the area and very boring lectures, Edward crashed on the bed in exhaustion. Hawkeye wasn't in the room because she was speaking to the other chaperones and the Headmistress. They were discussing the charity ball itself. Apparently, the ball also opened its invitation to other prestigious schools all over the country.

Edward sat up from bed. He headed toward the vanity then let his hair down. He grabbed a comb on the desk then began to comb the long, golden locks. He contemplated on what Melinda told him. Maybe she was right.

He shook his head as he placed the brush on the table. It wasn't possible, was it?

He jumped when he heard a tap on the balcony door. Ed stood close to the door then held the knob. He saw a small pebble hit the glass, making the small tapping sound.

_Who the hell is doing that?_

The boy transmuted his right arm into a blade, and then flung the door open. The balcony was empty but a familiar figure yelled at him from the garden below.

"Over here!" the person yelled, waving both arms around. The Colonel was standing on the ground floor.

Edward scowled darkly. "What the fuck do you want!?" He yelled back as he transmuted his arm back to its original form.

Roy frowned. "Hey, that's no way to greet your superior."

"Then why the hell are you down there?" Ed said. "If you want to talk to me, come up here and knock on my damned door. Quit throwing pebbles against my balcony!"

Roy's eyebrows furrowed. "Come now, Edward. Here I am trying to be romantic."

"Roma--- WHAT!?"

The Colonel grinned widely as he took out the single-stemmed rose that was tucked on his belt. "I told you I'd show how much I love you."

The blond blushed. His blush grew when the man held the rose between his teeth and proceeded to climb the vines on the building's walls.

"Idiot!" Edward exclaimed. "Those vines aren't going to hold you up! Fucking IDIOT!!"

The man clutched a tuft of vine then pulled himself upward.

"They'll break and you'll fall!"

" 'r you shaying I'm fat?!" he mumbled through the clenched teeth.

"No! You shouldn't be climbing that far up! What if you break your back?"

Roy glared at him. "Now 'yer shaying I'm old."

"That's not it!" Ed exclaimed in frustration. He heard a vine snap loudly. He watched in horror as the Colonel fell and landed on a rose bush. He relaxed once he heard the Colonel cursing profusely.

The man stood up by his starting place again. He tucked the squished rose on his belt then started climbing again. Despite the scratches on his face and the ruined uniform, his eyes gleamed in dark determination.

Edward sighed, leaning his elbow on the balcony ridge and resting his head on his hand. "Stubborn bastard." He muttered.

"I heard that," Roy bit out.

"You should be going up the stairs."

"I'm climbing the damned vines."

"You'll fall again."

"No, I won't dammit." Roy was more than half-way up the wall when he heard another snap. He wanted to scream at the vines 'No!', but he knew he couldn't. He wanted this. He wanted so much to show Edward how true his feelings were. It was a stupid idea, but at the time he planned it, it didn't sound that bad. He never really went this far to be romantic for someone before. He glanced at Edward, who watched him curiously with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Colonel, just climb the stairs." Ed insisted.

"Don't call me Colonel." He said, gritting his teeth. He reached for a tuft of vine then pulled. To his dismay, the vines ripped out of the wall. He fell down and landed on the rose bushes again.

"Godammit!" he cursed, kicking the rose bush with his boot. Why was it that everything he did for Edward seemed so much harder to accomplish? He stopped when he saw a flash of blue light against the wall. Part of the wall slowly transmuted into an embedded stone ladder.

"Here," Ed said. "if you want to climb up the wall so much then do it."

The Colonel pouted. "Fine, fine." He climbed the 'ladder' swiftly, reaching the balcony in no time. He pulled himself over the ridge and his boots landed firmly on the floor. Edward clapped his hands together then placed a palm on the wall. The wall transmuted back into its original structure.

The boy turned around to glare at the Colonel. He crossed his arms on his chest. "Okay, what's so important that you want to be here?"

Roy moved closer. He handed the rose to the boy. "This."

Edward stared dumb-founded at the rose before him. He knew the man wanted to give him that rose, but he didn't know what to say. What COULD he say at a moment like this?

Realizing that the boy wasn't going to take the flower, Roy sighed. "I guess it's okay if you don't like it."

"W-what?" _No, no, no. I DO like it. It's just… overwhelming and I don't know what to say! I feel… I feel… _ He felt lost. What was he supposed to do?

Roy went inside the room then slumped on the bed. What am I doing? the man thought, running a hand through his hair. _It's like beating on a dead horse. He doesn't love me. He'll never love me. All those assumptions that he did were false._

"It's okay," Roy said. "I'll leave you be."

Edward watched the man stand up. His heart squeezed, causing him to wince from the pain. He didn't want the man to leave. "W-wait!"

Roy stopped, staring at him with questioning, desperate eyes.

"I, um, I… I don't…" the blond stammered. He hid his face with his bangs as he made his way toward the man. His face burned when he grabbed the rose from the Colonel's hand. "I do want… I mean…" He faced away, clutching the rose to his chest. He felt ashamed that he could not voice anything coherently. Why was it so hard to speak? Why was it so hot in the room? His chest suddenly hurt but he couldn't stop the feeling. Not knowing what else to do, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You probably need your rest for tomorrow." The man stated, breaking the brief silence. He looked at the wisps of blond hair touching the boy's lower back. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go and---."

"No!" Ed exclaimed, turning hastily back around. "I mean, you've… you've got scratches all over you. You could get an infection. There's alcohol and cotton in the bathroom. I can, you know, help you clean your cuts." _Oh God, I am an idiot._

Roy blinked. "Well…"

"Sit down. Please." _Stay with me._

The raven-haired man slowly sat back down on the bed. He watched curiously as the boy hastily rushed to the bathroom then came back with rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls. The man took off his overcoat then tossed it aside.

Edward placed some alcohol on the cotton then sat beside the Colonel. He hesitated before gingerly placing the swab on a cut on the man's cheek.

Roy hissed softly.

Ed pulled it back. "S-sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No. It just stung a little." Roy replied. He watched quietly as the boy nodded then continued to swab the rest of the cuts. _So cute… _he thought.

Once the boy reached his neck, he rubbed the cotton from the side of his neck down to his collarbone. Ed's blush deepened when he realized the cut went further down the white shirt. The cotton remained lingering against the collarbone as the boy remained speechless.

Roy bit back a smile as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Here, let me help you." He said, enjoying the look on Edward's face. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he smiled at the boy.

It wasn't the first time Edward had seen the man shirtless before. And fact was, they were both men. So why did he find the taut, scarred chest in front of him so fascinating? He swallowed the lump in his throat then continued cleaning the cuts on the Colonel's chest. He could tell the alcohol still stung a little because the man's muscles would twitch ever-so-slightly. Edward dropped the cotton ball, which rolled off the bed then landed on the floor.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get that." He said nervously. He wanted to slap himself for being such a dummy. He moved to pick it up but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ed," Roy said. "You don't have to finish."

Edward's eyes widened. He could feel the heat of the man's hand on the automail junction. "But, Colonel, I---."

Roy placed his index finger on the boy's lips. "Don't call me Colonel," he requested gently. He stroked his finger on the lower lip sideways, remembering the way those lips felt on his own. They were so pink and hypnotizing.

Ed could feel his lips tingle in anticipation. _Kiss me. _he wanted to say, but instead he stared at the charcoal-colored eyes in awe. He felt the Colonel's finger leave to tuck a strand of blond hair behind his ear. The Colonel leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"Edward," Roy whispered. "You're beautiful."

Ed nearly pulled back to protest, but he felt the man's other hand splaying firmly on his back. The Colonel just told him he was beautiful yet why was it that he had a hard time believing it?

"Colo--- Roy," Ed said. "You're lyi---."

Roy pressed his lips on the boy's then quickly pulled back.

Edward's heart momentarily stopped. All he could do was stare dumbly at his superior.

"I'm not lying, Ed," the man said, once again letting their foreheads touch. "You drive me crazy. You're stubborn, you don't listen to anyone, you make a mess in the house, you make me loose my temper, and you're an impossible brat. You're also a boy, my subordinate, and fifteen years old. You're everything I wasn't supposed to love, but I can't help it." He pulled back a little while moving his hand to cup the boy's pink cheek. "I ended up loving everything about you."

Edward's heart hurt. He wanted to kiss him. Despite the stubborn, lingering doubts on the back of his head, he wanted to hold him tight and feel the warmth of the Colonel's body on his. How can anyone respond to such a statement? He remained speechless, only being able to stare at the man's dark eyes.

_I'm so stupid. _he thought.

"I don't expect you to respond," Roy continued. "I'm not going to force you to feel the same way either. I… I wanted you to know that what I feel is true. I know there have been times I've been a bastard to you. Usually I'm quite good at romancing, but for some reason you make me do stupid things." He chuckled softly. "It's like I'm a teenager all over again." He gently grabbed the boy's flesh hand then placed the palm on his heart.

"I love you Edward Elric," Roy said. "And whether you feel the same or not is yours to decide. All I want… all I want is for you to accept my love because it isn't about promotions or my ego. It's genuine; it's true. I love you."

The boy remained quietly staring at his flesh hand on the man's heart. It was odd, eerie even, for someone to declare their love for you, especially if that person is the infamous Colonel Mustang.

The Colonel's nervousness increased as the silence stretched on. The boy probably was disgusted with him. Either that, or Edward knew the whole thing would never work out. The thought stung. Doing this was a bad idea. He knew he had to get out of there before he did anything more stupid.

Roy looked away as he started to get up from the bed. "I'll be off now," he said. "Good nigh---."

Ed gripped the man's arm tightly with his automail hand. Roy blinked confusedly at the boy.

"No, wait," the blond commanded.

"Ed, I can't be here for long."

The blond whispered, "Please stay."

"Ed…" Roy sat closer to Edward, placing an arm around the small body. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Ed replied, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Stay with me, Roy Mustang."

End Chapter 29  
TBC Chapter 30: Terrorists


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Whoas another chappie? Again fluff warning and this 1 not work safe at another lame attempt for lemon**... **SO, this is the work-safe version on ffnet. If you want the not so work-safe/complete chapter, please visit my livejournal page. How do people get to the lj page? Please see my profile. Should be a Homepage link to LJ. Thanks much for the support.**

~LL

**Title: **Underneath – Part 30  
**Author: **Lilang Luha  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, drama, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed, others  
**Author Notes: **Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
**Previous Chapters**: My LJ Memories Page  
**Status**: Continuing  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **_ Ed in schoolgirl outfit. Love triangle, or octagon. Amestrian school. Drama and Quirk. Yadda yadda…_

**Chapter 30: Terrorists**

---

Edward awoke finding himself alone on the bed. A slight wave of agitation came over him but quickly passed as he saw a note on the pillow beside him.

'I love you. We'll talk more later. – RM-'

Edward gave a long sigh. He slowly sat up, feeling a little sore on his behind. Oddly enough, the slight pain felt good.

_Good!? Oh, what am I thinking! _He slapped a hand on his head as he remembered the events of last night. _What the hell was I doing? I must have sounded desperate._

Either way, Edward knew he had to leave the room and join the class for yet another tour lecture. He also knew that tonight was the ball. He wanted nothing more than to hide in a ball under the bed covers. Why is he so embarrassed now in the light of day?

He eyed the black dress and mask hanging from the back of the door. It was ridiculous, having a masquerade ball in the middle of a field trip, yet a part of him was excited about it. He wondered what it would be like to dance with the Colonel.

_I can't get distracted like that, _he scolded himself. He wasn't there to have a good time. _I have a mission to finish. I can worry about Mustang later._

-----

Roy wasn't surprised when he entered the ballroom that evening. The room was shining with the golden hue from the grand chandelier, tables covered in wine-red cloth lined the sides of the walls, and soothing music echoed from a live string quartet played on the far end of the room. The masquerade ball had started and the room was filled with Academy girls, various faculty, and students from other prestigious schools. Everyone wore their feathered masks, sequined dresses or black tuxedos.

Roy remained in his military uniform as did the other officers that were present. Secret service men were nowhere to be seen, but he could sense their presence. He surveyed the room as he leaned against the wall. He recognized some of the masked dancers, but it was difficult to identify people with covered faces. He disciplined himself from attempting to find Edward and instead, focused on finding anyone suspicious milling about. He wanted to stay in bed and talk to the boy, but a note slipped under Ed's door prevented him from doing so. The note stated that the terrorists were striking tonight, and he was asked to meet with the secret service that afternoon.

He looked over to where the Bradley girl stood. She was dancing with a boy from some rich foreign school. The boy was tall, with long black hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail. He wore a traditional royal Xingan robe with a dark-green mask covering his almond-shaped eyes. He had a constant smile, though Mustang figured the smile was more for cordiality than true pleasure. It seemed a formal meeting, as if they were dancing simply out of formality instead of want.

Her physical stance showed, like a true aristocrat, an expression of cool boredom.

"Colonel?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see a girl in one of Ed's classes smiling at him.

He smiled graciously back as he straightened from the wall. "Yes?"

"Um, c-could we dance?" she asked shyly.

"Actually," he replied. "I---"

"No, Colonel, dance with me." Another girl suddenly appeared and shoved the first one away.

"Stacy, how could you?" yet another girl chimed in. "You know I liked the Colonel."

"Well, ladies," Roy said, attempting to calm the rapidly growing swarm of girls crowding him. "I'm actually…."

"Colonel, you don't want to dance with her. She's clumsier than an elephant."

"WHAT? You conniving bitch!" the girl shrieked.

Roy tried to sneak away from the arguing crowd, but everywhere he turned, another girl wanted to dance with him. He spotted Hawkeye on the far side of the wall, shaking her head at the spectacle. Havoc was next to her, pointing at him and snickering.

He gave them a heated glare, then mouthed, "Just watch the Bradley girl."

Havoc game him a small salute, but Roy wished he could wipe that grin off of the man's face.

-------

Melinda danced but she didn't feel a thing. The only reason she agreed --- the only reason both of them agreed --- was out of courtesy and expectations from both their families.

"How is your father, Ms. Bradley?" her current dance partner asked.

"Very well." She answered in a clipped voice.

"What about yourself? How have you---?"

"We don't have to speak, you know." She interrupted rudely. She hated it, the expectation that someday she had to be with a person she barely knew or cared about.

His smile grew bitter. "It's not as if this is my choice either, Ms. Bradley. I do have a duty to my family and marry an aristocrat, if not someone of royal blood."

She sniffed. "And of course, if your family says 'come', you jump from your resting place and run toward them like a dog."

Almond-shaped eyes squinted every-so-slightly, his smile unwavering. "My, my. It looks as if the Bradley girl has gotten over her father complex. What has happened since I last saw you? Found someone else to foster your 'true love'? Though that's difficult to imagine, considering the only person you'll cater to is your father."

She pulled back, stopping the waltz abruptly. Her hand twitched, yearning to slap him. Instead, she turned her heel and said, "We are done here, Prince."

He gave an overly-exaggerated bow as he watched her walk out into the outisde balcony. "As you wish, Princess."

----

Edward was late coming into the ball because he tried to put on the dress by himself. He never though that back zippers were that challenging.

_Then again, I'm trying to zip the back with one automail arm, _he thought to himself.

He rushed down the dark hallway toward where a quartet was playing. He saw the soft glow of the yellow chandelier and knew he was headed the right direction. Once he entered the room, all he could see was the wall of people in masks and fancy costumes.

He saw Mustang dancing with some cute girl and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart. He wanted to dance with him, yet it was partly his fault for being late to the ball.

_Whatever,_ he thought bitterly. _He can dance with whoever he wants._

Suddenly there was a loud, echoing bang in the middle of the ballroom. A chandelier teetered then fell onto the ground with a loud crash, fagments of glass skittering across the wooden floor like icicles in the wind. Several attendees screamed as they ran away from the chaos. The quartet halted and froze in place. Secret service men, military, and Edward immediately sprang into the direction of the crash.

Edward had diffuculty reaching the area, bumping into a stampeed of students and staff attempting to leave the ballroom in panic.

"Oh my God, what's going on?" a student said out loud.

"I heard there were terrorists around here." another said.

"Why is the military here?!"

"Terrorists!!" someone gasped in horror.

Ed was pushed back by the crowd of students, and, much to his annoyance, his height made it difficult to see what lay ahead in the spectacle. However, on the corner of his eye, he spotted Melinda being dragged away by Coach Rini. He blinked twice, not certain if the image was merely an imagination of the panicked circumstance. When Ed's eyes focused again, he spotted the same scened. Melinda was being dragged down the dark hallway by a perverted man.

There wasn't enough time to notify the military, let alone could he see where they were amongst the crowd.

"Ah, fuck it." he grumbled to himself. He pushed his way across the mass movement of bodies and followed the two disappearing figures ahead.

End of Chapter 30  
TBC Chapter 31: The White Tigers


	32. Chapter 31

Title: Underneath – Chapter 31: "the White Tigers"  
Author: Lilang Luha  
Rating: PG (for cussing); will increase later  
Genre: romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, tension, quirkiness, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
Pairing: Roy x Ed (slowly but surely), other pairings maybe in the background  
Author Notes: Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Edward followed the two shadowy figures going down...

Chapter 31: The White Tigers

Edward followed the two shadowy figures going down a set of old, concrete stairs. The Bradley girl struggled and yelled on top of her lungs only to be reciprocated by empty air. After a brief struggle, the coach hit the girl on the back of the head, causing her to collapse unconscious. With great ease, Coach Rini hefted the small body over his shoulder then continued down the narrow passageway of stairs. When the burly man lifted the girl, the shirt-sleeve pushed back to expose the coach's bare shoulder. Ed was surprised at how well-muscled the older man was, but was more surprised to see the tattooed insignia of a tiger etched on the toned skin.

The boy held himself back, continuing the trek the hallway and quietly following them. He wondered where the Secret Service disappeared to. Surely a mere fallen chandelier would not have led them away from watching the First Daughter like a hawk. He set his questioning aside once Coach Rini faced a dead-end metal doorway. The old man knocked softly on the door, which was quickly opened by a familiar face.

Ed's hand twitched upon seeing the face of one of the assailants who broke his metal arm.

As the coach stepped through the door with the girl in tow, Ed reacted with the first action he had in mind. He lunged forward quickly. He took hold of Melinda's dress sleeve and pulled backward as hard as possible. Coach Rini gave a cry of surprise as he stumbled backwards and landed on his rump. Melinda fell smack on the ground, but remained unconscious.

Ed heard rumbles of a clamor of men yelling inside the room. From the slit of the opened door, he saw a glance of the people inside, whose eyes were widened and panicked, and some glinting in fear. Many of them clamored to gather their weapons.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" a familiar voice yelled from behind him.

The blond boy snapped his head back to see the Flame alchemist running toward him. Coach Rini jumped from his position and ran inside the door. The coach viciously attempted to slam the metal door shut from the inside, but was promptly stopped by Edward reacting quickly enough to jam the door with his automail foot.

"You little BRAT!" the coach screamed hysterically, kicking the automail foot in desperation.

"Rini just pull the damned brat in!" someone inside the room yelled. "The FUCK you let someone follow you, you IDIOT!"

"Just shut the fucking door!!!" another screamed.

Ed yelped in surprise as he felt a hard shove on his back. Next thing he knew, he was stumbling through the metal doorway then fell face-first on the dirty cement ground . When he lifted his head, he was greeted with several men pointing their guns at him.

"Both of you put your hands up," a man with a gun commanded.

Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Both?_

Ed looked behind him to see the Colonel getting himself up off the dusty ground. He took a peek around the raven-haired man and noticed the metal door was shut and locked.

_What..._Ed thought in confusion. _What is the bastard thinking shutting us in here?_

"I said put your fucking hands up!" the armed man in front of them repeated in a louder tone.

Ed stood with his hands in the air. He was more confused about the Colonel deliberately locking the door shut, trapping both of them in the room. He shifted his eyes and observed that there were probably 20 people in a room with one door behind him.

"White Tigers, I presume." Roy greeted, his eyes lazily shifted to a man with a green bandanna on his head. "And you must be Leonard Bretton, leader of the Terrorists."

"Terrorists!?" a man in the background exclaimed. "How DARE YOU, you people were the ones who---!"

The green bandanna man lifted a hand to silence his crew. "Impressive," the man stated. "Even a person of your stature is stupid enough to believe in what the papers say. Let me guess. 'White Tigers – a small band of gangster terrorists who aim at nothing but destruction of the Amestris government and its Fuhrer.' I guess they forgot to mention what you dogs did to us?"

"W-what's going on?" Ed asked Roy quietly. Something was not right with the situation.

Leonard Bretton continued his bitter remarks. "Really, I guess they haven't told you how they burned down our village? Killed all the survivors? Destroyed our people? Of course not. It was complete genocide, except the government 'forgot' to kill off a few survivors." He gripped his gun, hand shaking. "You wouldn't understand. We'd do anything to get rid of Fuhrer Bradley."

"So, kidnapping his daughter will make it all go away?" Roy responded.

Leonard growled. "Perhaps, at least she'd be a bargaining chip."

Roy cocked his head to the side. "Too bad. The Secret Service are all outside with the First Daughter. And you're trapped in this room. You have the choice to surrender to Amestris..."

"Or what?"

Roy paused. He glanced at Ed from the corner of his eye, then reverted his view back to the group leader. These were the men who attacked Ed, made him go through the pain from a few weeks ago. They had their reasons but...

_Service over want._

Duty over the personal.

Roy made his gloved hand into a tight fist.

_Burn them, so burn them you shall._

Leave nothing to be seen.

"Fullmetal," he said in a monotone voice, catching a questioning glance from the blond. "I'm sorry."

Before the blond boy could react, Roy grabbed Ed by the arm, twisted open the metal door, then shoved the lithe body away. Ed landed on the ground, knocking him out of breath. When he turned toward the door, it was shut tight, with a glow of melted metal around its rim. He watched in shock as the door was melted shut against the concrete wall.

As quickly as he was shoved outside, sounds of rapid gunfire, scuffling, and people screaming in agony were heard beyond the ominous, glowing door.

---

The first thing Roy Mustang thought when he awoke from his slumber was that he wasn't sure if he was in heaven nor hell. But it sure hurt like a bitch. He groaned painfully and snorted at his disgust at the presence of the 'hospital' stench.

"Two days and six hours and thirty two minutes." A familiar voice near him stated matter-of-factly.

Roy wanted to groan again. He had hoped Fullmetal would be the one waiting beside him at the hospital bed but it wasn't so. He recognized the look of the Amestris State Hospital rooms immediately. He also clearly recognized the general standing tall at the foot of the bed with his hands clasped behind his back and Maes standing at attention close by.

"General Hakuro, pleased to see you here, sir." Roy greeted, attempting to salute with his casted arm.

"No need for salutes. I am merely here to inform the current state of affairs regarding your case." He cleared his throat. "As is with the situation of the White Tigers, the Fuhrer is impressed with the accomplishment of the mission at hand." He lay a sealed manila folder on the hospital nightstand. "The Fuhrer requests an audience with you next month in appreciation for his daughter's safe return." In a low, slightly bitter voice, Hakuro said, "Congratulations."

Roy raised an eyebrow in question, but the gray-haired man started walking away.

"That's something to look forward to in the next month, definitely." Hughes reassured his friend. He paused upon seeing Roy silently staring at the folder.

Hughes sighed. "Roy, the mission is done. The Fuhrer was really impressed by your loyalty. And the girl and everyone is safe... Plus, the Fuhrer wants an audience, which you know what that means, right?"

_Right._

It wasn't that he didn't carry out the mission. He did. To the full extent.

_Leave nothing to be seen._

Roy gave Hughes a smile that did not reflect in his eyes. There were more things to come, but it had to be done. They were all chess pieces in a big puzzle of madness, happiness, and chaos. Chess pieces were moving according to plan, except for one piece with blond hair and golden eyes.

---

End of Chapter 31.  
TBC Chapter 32: Good-bye's


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: First thing, this may be a total fail ending (maybe it's rushed, maybe it's ooc, but wow it's done :-). Second, I am very thankful to all the support for the fic, whether it's a reader, a lurker, a reviewer, or a beta'er (I know some of you aren't in the fandom anymore, but THNX x 100!!) Third, will I take another FMA fic? Maybe, maybe not. I'm movin' on to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which I'll post out soon. It's been a fun fun ride and hope ppl continue enjoying fanfics :-)**

Title: Underneath – Chapter 32: Good-bye's  
Author: Lilang Luha  
Rating: PG (for cussing); will increase later  
Genre: romance, shonen-ai, comedy, fluff, tension, quirkiness, eventual AU? eventual smut?  
Pairing: Roy x Ed (slowly but surely), other pairings maybe in the background  
Author Notes: Don't own FMA. Blah, blah, blah. See the Prologue.  
Spoilers: None

Chapter 32: Good-bye's

Ed wanted really bad to see the Colonel. His thoughts, feelings, and actions were all getting muddled with nothing but wanting to see Roy. He was angry that the man had the gall to lock himself in a room of danger then come out in a coma. For days, the raven-haired remained unconscious. The nurses even took care not to allow any visitors at all to enter the room. Ed was anxious.

His term from the school already ended, with the government making up a story of 'Edlynn' being transferred to another school. In addition, there was the excuse of Colonel Roy Mustang leaving the teaching service to attend an important mission. All in all, being in-between missions made Ed more anxious and jittery.

He would pace outside the Colonel's hospital room door only to retract his steps and leave feeling stupid and girly. He felt embarrassed. Sappy, even.

_I love you. Is that so hard to say? Oh God, it sounds so... No, no. What did it matter?_

It wasn't until a letter came in from the military that a realization hit him. His post at the east Amestris was coming to an end. Eventually, he would be assigned and leave to his next mission. It was not a mission he wanted to decline either, as it was regarding a village rumored to have a Philosopher's stone.

Ed ignored the whispers of his conscience to bid the Colonel good-bye. He had things to do, a personal mission.

On the day of his departure, he and Al tidied up the house and packed their suitcases. The Colonel was rumored to still be at the hospital doing physical therapy.

_The damned old bastard. _Ed thought. There was no time to visit, no time for goodbyes.

He and Al locked the door to the house, then tucked the key under the rug. The two brothers made their way to the train station, feeling strange at leaving a place which has become so familiar and almost like... home.

"Nii-san," Al said. "We'll get a home someday, right?"

Ed nodded quietly.

"We'll... go back to how things were, right?"

Ed nodded again. He stared at the feet before him. Two black-booted feet of his, tromping one after the other in a silent, patterned motion. He had to keep going. It hurt to leave the house. It hurt to leave the bastard.

He looked at Al, stomping his heavy metal feet as he walked. _ Al... I'm sorry. I've been... distracted._ Ed stopped in his tracks.

"Al," Ed said, staring intently at the hollow metal helmet before him. "I swear to you, things will get back to normal. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter how long, how far, how crazy it gets. We will get there."

"Nii-san..."

_I love you..._ Roy's voice echoed in the blond's head.

He shook his head from the thoughts. He had a mission to fulfill. Despite this strange, unnatural feeling, he still had something he needed to do. The chess pieces weren't exactly all in place, but they were ready to be moved.

---

Once at the train station, Al and Ed were surprised to see people at their gate waving at them. Their train was at a stand-still awaiting its departure.

Ed's heart skipped a beat upon seeing a raven-haired man in uniform sitting on a wheelchair. Behind the wheelchair was Maes Hughes, smiling brightly as always with a camera slung around his neck.

Upon noticing Ed's gaze, Roy gave the blond a cocky smile. Ed felt his face temperature rise in both embarrassment and annoyance. Yet, somehow, the smile made all the previous anger, angst, worry, and thoughts disappear.

"Even after a week and you still can't walk? You call yourself military." Ed jeered jokingly.

"Hey, I fought through the mass of protesting nurses to get here." Roy stated, smile still in place. "I'm surprised a healthy young alchemist couldn't come visit me. Of course, its OK if you were too shy."

"I was not shy." Ed immediately snapped. "And I bet you didn't fight them. I bet you schmoozed your way out." Ed grumbled.

"Um, Nii-san, the train is leaving soon." Al reminded.

"Oh, Al, let me help. Let's get the luggage inside." Hughes offered. He grabbed one of the suitcases and went into a train cargo with Al, but not before giving Roy a wink over his shoulder.

"Um, Colonel---" Ed started.

Roy remained silent, taking the boy's human hand in his.

"Colonel, I..., uh, I think ---" the blond stammered. Why was he so jittery?

"Edward," Roy said in a soft voice. "you already know how I feel about you, but I don't expect you to respond or know how to respond."

"But---"

"I don't think I can handle something like that right now."

Ed froze. "What do you mean, Colonel?"

The raven-haired man looked straight into the golden eyes, then whispered softly. "It's the truth that I love you. Please remember that."

"But why do you say you can't handle--?"

Roy leaned forward and brushed his lips on the boy's to silence him. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. There's something I need to do still; as do you. There's a time and place for everything now... but I want you to know that I genuinely, truly love you."

Ed could feel loud fluttering in his chest, but he didn't know how to respond to such a blatant, yet sweet confession.

"Colonel," the blond whispered, "Colonel, I lo---."

The train horn sounded loudly across the station. The engines chugged and the speaker announced the last call for the pending departure.

Roy chuckled, amused at Ed's frustrated expression. "Then promise me you'll tell me when you get back?"

Ed pouted, feeling he was just made fun of. "I'll come back alright." He grabbed his suitcase from the ground. "Don't think you've gotten rid of me so easily, bastard."

Roy watched in amusement as the short blond walked away and into the train.

Hughes appeared beside him. "They'll come back." Hughes stated, as if reading Roy's mind. The man in glasses placed a Polaroid picture on his friend's lap. "But in case you wanted a souvenir..."

Roy groaned upon seeing a black and white picture of he and the alchemist kissing in front of the train. "Hughes..."

"Hey, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

The Colonel gave his friend a wry smile, but didn't hesitate to tuck the picture into his inside coat pocket.

~The End~

Epilogue (kind of?)

Emily – in fifteen years she became one of the most brilliant scientists of all time. She spends her days as a professor of a local university conducting Alchemy research. She married another professor within the college.

Melinda – after high school, she became engaged and married to Ling Yao, Prince of Xing, as an act of alliance between two countries. Despite being married, the two did not love each other and continued to have affairs outside the royal houses.

Headmistress – the headmistress of the Academy continued her role until she turned 65. Then, she retired to her country estates and adopted several cats.


End file.
